FAMILY
by maramarie
Summary: Harry and Draco meet when they are just seven year old boys, but when Lucius and Narcissa start noticing things and relize who this young black haird boy is, the word Family takes on whole new meaning for them. PS READ THE WARNINGS!
1. MEETING

DIISSCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER WORLD.

WARNINGS. ABUSE (CHILD), MALFOY FAMIL IS OUT OF CHARACTER AS WELL AND VOLDOMORT IS DEAD!!

A young, black haired, boy sat on the merry-go-round sniffling, he couldn't go home yet, his Aunt had told him not to return until the sun was setting. He swung his legs back and forth, he was to short to reach the ground to spin himself, yet. He wore baggy clothes, his hair was loner than most boys his age, broken glasses, and bruises spanned his arms and legs. He looked over at another young boy that had arrived to the park, his family was with him. He whished he could have a family like that..

"Be careful now, and have fun.." The woman kissed the young boy, to his protests then went to sit with her husband under the shade of the nearest tree.

The young boy spotted the one sitting on the merry-go-round and moved to him. "Hi." he said softly watching the boy swinging his legs back and forth.

The black headed boy looked up at him. "Hi" he said softly looking really worried. If Dudley saw him talking to the new boy, he tell his mum, and then he'd be in for it.

"My name is Draco. What's yours?" He asked looking the boy over, he seemed so nice.

"I'm Harry." he whispered looking up at him.

Draco looked at him "Would you like to be my friend?"

Harry looked at him and smiled "Really?" he whispered. "You want to be my friend.."

"Come on, the slides fun.." Draco offered Harry his hand.

Harry gently took his hand and ran off to play with his new friend.

The parents of the blond boy smiled. "Well, Lucius it looks like Draco has made a new friend."

"Yes, Narcissa, it does. The boy must be younger then Draco, he's so much smaller.." Lucius watched the boys play with a soft smile. After a moment of watching the new friends the boys moved over to them.

"Mother, Father?" Draco ran to his parents with a smile and threw himself down on the blanket. "This is Harry.."

Harry approached timidly, "Hello, sir.." he said softly.

Lucius looked him over. "Hello Harry, you are a polite young man.."

"Thank you sir.." Harry looked at his feet.

"Father, he and I are the same age.." Draco smiled proudly.

Narcissa looked at her son a little shocked, there was no way the small boy was the same age as Draco. He was at least a foot shorter, and even though his clothing was lose she could tell he was a least four sizes smaller than her boy. She also took note of the bruises and her heart ached. "Did you fall?"

Harry took an involuntary step back "I was a bad boy.." he whispered.

"HARRY!!" A shrill voice shouted the boys name from across the park.

"I..I gotta go..bye.." Harry looked at his new friend and then took off like he had been shot.

Petunia scowled at the boy, "Vernon will deal with you when we get home" she promised.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia.." Harry bowed his head, he at least had one good day.

As the family watched him go frowning slightly, Lucius withdrew his wand and whispered a few words.

"Father? Why was that lady upset?' Draco asked softly, confused.

"I really don't know love." Lucius stood and offered a hand to his wife. "But he looked so familiar."

"He did. Did you see those bruises, and marks on him." Narcissa looked at her husband.

"I did, Draco, try to talk to him, maybe he'll tell you." Lucius looked down at his son.

Draco looked up at his Father with a tear in his eyes, "Will I see him again, father?"

"Ohh, I believe so" Lucius took his seven year olds hand.

Petunia walked briskly home with Harry walking with his head bowed in front of her. She waited until he opened the door and stepped in side before starting in on the boy. "Vernon!" she called shrilly.

Vernon came into the hall way from the kitchen. "Yes, dear?"

"He was talking to strangers.." she barked angry.

Vernon did not need to hear anymore he back handed the boy in to the wall and continued to beat him, yelling about how worthless he was and that he wasn't suppose to talk to anyone.

Before long Harry felt himself slipping in to darkness as he was thrown in to his cupboard.


	2. Where's Harry?

Draco looked around the vast playground and pouted. "He's not here, again!" he sighed.

"Just go play and maybe he'll come..." Narcissa smiled but inside she was worried, they had come to the park every day of eight days now and no Harry. If he didn't show today Narcissa was going to have, Lucius activate the tracking spell he had placed on the boy.

* * *

"BOY!!" Petunia screeched from the kitchen.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" Harry moved into the kitchen his head bowed.

Petunia glared down the small boy. "I'm taking Dudders out for some shopping, you are to go the park and don't come back until sun down. And if you talk to any adults.." she smacked him across the face to prove her point.

"Yes, ma'am..." he whimpered then quickly left the house.

* * *

"Harry!" Draco jumped off of the jungle gym and ran to Harry. "How are you?" his smile faded when he noticed more bruises, and the handprint on his face.

"I'm all right...," he whispered."Wanna play?" He asked, after all his aunt didn't say he couldn't talk to the other children and he wanted a friend so badly...

"Sure!" Draco took his hand and led him off. "Mom's packed some sandwiches for lunch..."

"I shouldn't, I only get food when I'm good..." Harry realized he shouldn't have said that and fell silent.

Draco looked at him curious. "Why?"

"I don't know..." Harry said, "I should talk about it...," he whispered.

Draco looked at his friend and made up his mind all in an instant. "I'll be right back..." he ran off going over to his mother.

"I see he came..." Narcissa smiled.

"Mother? Can I have two sandwiches? Please?" He looked up at his mother with those big silver eyes.

Narcissa smiled at her boy. "Here." she handed him a small basket. "There is more than sandwiches..." she smiled.

"We'll be in the thicket..." he ran off and back to Harry."Come on,"

Harry fallowed him with a soft smile. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Draco led him to a thicket and crawled into a small hiding hole.

Harry watched then fallowed. "Wow. This is neat..." he smiled as he fallowed Draco into the small outcropping.

"I like to come in here." Draco sat on the ground with Harry and opened the basket. "Want a sandwich?"

Harry looked a little nervous about taking the food, he was all ways told that he was not important enough for food, "I shouldn't" he shook his head.

"Why?" Draco looked at him not understanding why Harry didn't want the sandwich. "Do you not like it?"

Harry looked down at the ground. "It's not that...," he whispered clearly upset.

Draco looked at his friend. "Please tell me? I am your friend, and friends tell each other things..."

Harry wiped his eyes with his dirty sleeve. "My family say's that I'm not allowed to have food. I have to earn it..."

"Earn it?" Draco looked at his friend shocked. "How?"

"By being a good boy.," he whispered looking down at the ground. "I got a slice of cheese last night." he sounded like it was normal and to be expected.

Draco placed the sandwich into his hand. "I want you to have it; I also have cookies and chocolate and juice..." he smiled. "I want to share with you..."

Harry looked down at the ham and Swiss sandwich in his hand and took a timid bite.

Draco smiled as they ate their lunch talking softly. "Here have some chocolate..."

Harry took the candy, he had seen Dudley with chocolate all the time but he had never been allowed to even try it. Slowly he took a smile bite and smiled. "I like it." he hummed a little feeling completely happy for the first time in a long time. He ate the candy slowly not wanting to lose a single bite of his first candy bar.

Draco smiled watching "I have something for you..."

Harry looked at him getting nervous again. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"This!" he smiled taking out a small book from the basket. It was black and had silver H on the front of it. "You can write in it, it may help with how you feeling.." he pulled out another one and showed him. "I write in mine all the time, I write about my day and how I'm feeling. It helps when you don't have someone you can talk to..."

Harry took the small book a tear fell "Thank you, no one has ever given me anything...," he said softly.

"Where friends, it's what friends do..." Draco smiled as they crawled out of the thicket.

Harry placed the book into his pocket and looked around, it was getting late. "I best go..."

"Stay safe..." Draco hugged Harry then ran to where his mother was waiting.

* * *

As Harry ran home, he felt better than he had in years, he had gotten the best ham and Swiss sandwich and the candy, and oh, it was wonderful. He opened the door to his Aunts home listening, they where in the parlor. He quickly moved to clean the kitchen trying not to make a sound.

* * *

Draco ran to his Father. "I saw him today!" he smiled hugging his Father.

"How did it go?" Lucius asked sitting his son sown at the dinner table.

Draco looked at his Father. "He said things that I don't understand...," he said softly as the house elves served dinner.

"Like what honey?" Narcissa smiled encouraging him.

"He said he has to earn his food, and that he only got a piece of cheese last night. I had to talk him into taking the sandwiches. He said he only get's food when he's a 'good boy,'" Draco said looking at his Father imploringly. "And he acted like he had never tasted candy before..."

Narcissa locked eyes with her husband knowing he would get the silent message. "Did you give him the book?"

"Yes, he was happy, and sad, he started to cry saying that he's never been given anything..." Draco sighed, "I don't like how his mom treats him..."

"I don't think that's his mother." Lucius said softly.

"There were more bruises on him and a red hand print on his face today..." Draco whispered softly, looking down at his plate. "Why are those people mean to him Father?"

"I don't know son, but I will find out..." He promised. "Now be good boy and eat..."

* * *

Narcissa laid beside her husband. "I'm worried about that boy, Lucius..." she whispered softly.

"I know so am I...," Lucius pulled her close kissing her neck, "He lives on Privete Drive..." he whispered.

Narcissa rolled over to face him. "Are you saying that, that little boy, is Harry Potter?" she whispered.

"Yes, Fudge confirmed it today...," Lucius brushed a stray hair from her face, "We need to keep an eye on him, I truly believe that no one knows, or cares about him.."

"After what his parents did??" Narcissa whispered.

"I know, I know.." He leaned forward and kissed letting his hand roam over he smooth skin. "I Love you.."

"I love you too, help me feel better?" she whispered as his hands continued their journey.

"My pleasure.." he grinned, tomorrow he would see if he could get just a few moments alone with that young boy.


	3. Lucius' visit

Lucius gazed at number four Privete drive with a soft scowl. He had been watching the Dursley's for almost an hour, from an neighboring backyard, and under his invisibility cloak. He was not liking what he was seeing, he saw Harry a few times and every time he was either being yelled at or hit. So, he waited, and waited...

Harry sighed as he headed out to the back yard to weed the garden, he was only on his knees for a few moments when Dudley entered eating a candy bar.

Dudley looked down at Harry and snickered. "Do you want some?" he asked.

Harry knew better than to take the offered candy, the last time he did Petunia had beat him until he couldn't stand while raving that he had stolen food from her precious son. "No, thank you.." he muttered picking up the shovel.

Dudley frowned and back handed Harry. "I told you to take it!"

"Duddikins.." Petunia called from the kitchen. "Let's go sweetheart. We don't want to be late for you friends birthday party.."

"Coming mother.." Dudley ran inside pleased with himself.

Harry stayed low until he was certain that his family was gone, then he sat back on his heals and rub his cheek where Dudley had hit him. He sniffled then went to work.

Lucius frowned at what he had seen and took off the cloak. "Harry?' he called softly stepping in to the yard.

Harry jumped and turned, he recognized the man from the park as Draco's father. "Yes, sir?"

Lucius' saw the fear and the worry. "It's all right Harry. I won't hurt you.." he moved closer to the young boy. "Can we go inside? I don't want anyone to see you talking to me, I don't want you in trouble."

Harry stood and showed the man inside. "What's your name?"

Lucius smiled. "Lucius Malfoy.." he sat at the table and took stock of the young boy in front of him. "I have something's for you.."

Harry looked at him. "You do? Why?"

"Because I want to help." Lucius said softly noticing how Harry quickly looked away.

"If I wasn't a bad boy...." he sniffled.

Lucius gently reached out and touched Harry's cheek. "You are not bad Harry.."

"Yes, I am..." He sniffled and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his over large shirt.

Lucius shook his head becoming more and more angry with Harry's 'family'. "Here, look what I brought you.." He pulled out a worn looking book bag from his bag and smiled giving it to Harry.

Harry took it confused, "It's an old bag.."

Lucius laughed. "It's supposed to look like that. At night when everyone is a sleep you open it and there will all ways be some thing for you inside.."

"Like what?" Harry asked clearly confused.

"You'll see Harry. That bag is magical, it'll have many things for you.."

"But that can't be.." Harry laughed softly. "Magic's not real." he protested.

Lucius looked as if he had been slapped in the face. "Who's told you that?"

"My Aunt and Uncle.." Harry whispered realizing that something was wrong and sensing that Mr. Malfoy was getting angry. "I'm sorry.."

Lucius took his anger in to hand and smiled "There is nothing to be sorry for.." he said taking the boys hands, "The next time you see Draco ask him, he'll tell you.." Lucius smiled. "Now, one more thing.." He pulled out a small pure silver ring engraved with Harry's full name in gold from his breast pocket. "If you should ever need me, this will let me know.." he slipped on to Harry's finger.

"I..." his lip quivered. "My Aunt will take it way.." he protested, not beliving that this stranger cared so much.

Lucius brushed away the tears. "No she won't, she won't even be able to see it. I promise.." He said softly. He took note of the bruises and the thinness of the young boy and sighed. "Go put your bag in your room, and then come and walk me out.."

Harry nodded and picked up the book bag, he moved quickly to the hall and opened the door under the stairs.

Lucius watched stricken at what he was witnessing, this child wasn't even allowed his own room, his house elves where treated better than this! He watched as Harry moved back to him.

"Thank you, sir.." he whispered his head bowed.

Lucius pulled the boy into a hug. "No matter what they say, you don't deserve this, and one day it will end..I sear it." Lucius said as he hugged the boy.

Harry felt the tears on his face as he reluctantly let go of the elder Malfoy and walked him out.

"I'll see you soon Harry.." Lucius promised than to Harry surprise he was gone.

Harry stood staring at the spot where Lucius had been then went to finish his chores only to realize they where all ready done.

* * *

Lucius returned home and quickly closed himself into his study to calm himself down, he was so upset, and angry that several people where lucky they weren't in pain at the moment. "How can Fudge let this happen?!" he muttered pacing back and forth. He looked down at his desk realizing the book on it was glowing, Harry was writing in the journal.

* * *

Harry laid on his stomach, listening for the car to return. he opened the book that Draco had given him and began to write.

Deer jounal,

Today was a bad day, unle Vernon hit me several times, calling me worthless, and a freek. I don't like it, I wish I had a family like Draco. He is my only freind but if Dudley finds out, I know I'll be introuble. Dudley kicked me down the stairs as well, then hit while I was doing my chores. I wish I wasn't such a bad boy. may be tonight I'll be feed, my chores are done.."

Harry closed the little book not realizing that Lucius was receiving every word he wrote.

* * *

Lucius' plan had worked well, what ever Harry wrote into the book the copy he had spelled would show him every thing, he wrote. He sat reading the small entry and sighed, he had to find a way to get that boy out.

* * *

It was late, and finally Harry was locked in his cupboard for the night. He had been sent to bed with out dinner again and he really didn't know why, his chores had been done. he whished he could understand his Aunt and Uncle. Slowly he pulled the book bag, Lucius had given him, out and opened it. He sat shocked, there was a new blanket, and a pillow. He pulled them out and smiled they felt so good. He turned back to the bag amazed there was more, there was sandwiches and fruit. He pulled them out and froze listening, after a moment he began to eat his first meal since Draco had given him the sandwiches in the park.

TBC WHO REALIZES THAT THE JOURNAL IN MAGICAL AND THAT LUCIUS IS GOING TO SEE EVERYTHING THAT LITTLE HARRY WRITES? ALSO IN THE JOURNAL ENTRY I LEFT THOSE SPELLING MISTAKES ON PURPOSE WHAT SEVEN YEAR OLD CAN SPELL? HELL I CAN"T


	4. A Journal entry

* * *

Deer Journal,

I had an accidnt today, uncl Vernon cut my arm, they said it was an accidnt; My Aunt fixed it by giving me stiches. It hurt so bad, I tried not to cry. When I did my Aunt put a sock in my mouth to hush me, then I woke up in my room, I wish I could see Draco, I miss my friend. My Aunt said that tomorrow I will have to go to the park while she takes Dudley out again; I hope Draco will be there.

Harry wiped his eyes as a few tears hit the page, he closed the book and curled into his blanket, he would have to make sure he put it away again tomorrow.

* * *

Lucius frowned when he read the entry angered at what he was reading, what had happened, one thing was clear it was no accident. It had been several days since they had seen Harry and now his concern rose again.

"Another entry?" Narcissa asked from the door, clearly worried.

"Yeah," He sighed softly. "We have got to get him out." he handed her the journal. "He's been hurt worse. His Aunt gave him stitches."

Narcissa looked at him horrified. "She didn't take him to a muggle doctor? She did it herself?"

"Yes, it says he supposed to go to the park tomorrow..."He said softly.

She looked up from the book. "I'll take Draco..."

"Good. I'm going to take this to Fudge," he said softly.

* * *

"UP! GET UP!" Petunia shrieked bagging on the door to the cupboard.

Harry inched out of his cupboard; he looked around and quickly moved into the kitchen to make breakfast. His left arm was bandaged and it hurt to move it.

Vernon glared at the boy, as he ate his bacon and eggs. "Where's my coffee?"

"Coming Uncle Vernon..." Harry whispered, he moved over with the coffee pot. He began to pour the hot liquid for his uncle when Vernon knocked the pot spilling it on his hurt arm.

Harry dropt the pot and fell crying.

"Damn it boy! I just cleaned this carpet!" Petunia shrieked grabbing him by his collar and throwing him into the bathroom, "Clean your self up!" She snarled.

Harry whimpered as he took the bandage off his arm. He winced as he slowly cleaned it. He sighed looking at the jagged, red, and irritated stitches it was ugly. He cried softly as he cleaned his arm and re-wrapped it with a new bandage. He moved out of the bathroom and quickly tried to finish his chores.

* * *

Draco looked around the park excited seeing Harry on the swings. He ran over to him. "Harry!" he called happily until he saw Harry's arm. "What happened?" he asked softly.

Harry looked at him "It was an accident...," he said softly, looking down." Can we go to our spot?"

Draco smiled. "Come on" he led Harry to the thicket after getting his basket from his mother.

Narcissa watched to boys with a soft frown, she saw the bandage and she hoped that Lucius would get some where with Fudge.

Harry wiggled in to the thicket beside Draco. "I missed you...," he whispered.

"It's been awhile, I missed talking to you." Draco smiled opening the basket.

"Draco? What's magic?" Harry asked softly, looking at the ground.

Draco smiled. "It's the best!" he said enthusiastically handing him a sandwich. He began to explain everything about magic and things he was all ready able to do.

"I can't do that..." Harry said softly, nibbling his sandwich.

"I bet you can..." Draco said in a singsong voice.

"No, I'm not that special..." he said softly looking down at the food in his hand.

"You are too! My Father says everyone is special in there own way..." Draco said.

Harry took a bite of the sandwich. "Do you really thing I can do that stuff?"

"Has anything ever happened at home that you can't explain?" he asked smugly.

Harry thought back to all the time when he had been punished for things he couldn't have done, but had he. He eyes lit up.

Draco smiled. "I told you." he handed him some chocolate. "Won't you tell me what happened to your arm? Please?"

Harry looked down again. "I'm not supposed to talk about it...," he whispered.

"I won't tell, I promise." Draco said but he was going to tell his Father if he needed to.

Harry was really hesitant. "I was cleaning the kitchen and my Uncle got mad, he grabbed the knife and..." he fell silent and one tear fell.

Draco reached for his hand "He cut you?"

"They said it was an accident, my aunt fixed it..." Harry said softly, but the tears continued to fall. "I try to be a good boy...," he whispered

* * *

Lucius strode into Fudge's office with a scowl on his face. "We need to talk," he growled.

Fudge sighed. "Lucius I will not pull Harry from his placement with his Aunt and Uncle," he said agitated that Lucius was bringing this up again. "This is the fifth time; you have come to me with these stupid allegations."

Lucius glared and slammed the book down onto the desk. "Read these entries and tell me if you think I am over reacting!" he snarled.

Fudge waved his wand to shut the door as he picked up the book. He sat and read the journal entries and frowned after a moment. "Come on Lucius. They're probably spanking him and he's exaggerating the punishments." he closed the book and gave it back to him, glaring at the blond man in front of him.

"EXAGGERATING!!!" He shouted. "How do you know?!" he demanded. "You won't even go check on him"

Fudge stood. "I will not have you telling me what to do. That boy will stay!" he said firmly.

Lucius stood glaring at the man. "You are a coward, or someone is paying you to keep him there..." Lucius left taking the book with him; he would find someone to listen to him!

TBC


	5. Why Daddy?

Lucius sat at his desk frowning at the papers in front of him; he still was not sure what he was going to do. If he has his way he would just go and yank the boy from the home, but he couldn't.

Draco creped in to his fathers study and moved to were his father was sitting. "Father?" he whispered softly as he crawled in to his father's lap.

Lucius looked down at his boy, "Yes, my dragon?" he asked as he stroked his sons long blond hair.

"I don't understand something..." He looked imploringly at his Father.

Lucius looked down at his son; he looked so innocent. "You don't understand what son?"

"I don't understand why Harry says that he's a 'bad boy'." Draco played with his Father's hair. "He looks so sad, and he won't talk about his family. Why are they so mean?" he whispered looking up at his Father.

Lucius sighed softly. "Well dragon, sometimes things happen that we can't explain, or control. Harry's not a bad child, from what I've seen, but his 'family' calls him bad."

"But why? It's not nice." he protested and looked so close to tears. "Why is he with those people?"

Lucius was at a loss for how to explain this but he had to try. "No, it's not nice." he shifted to get comfortable. "Let's start from what I know." he said softly. "When Harry was just a baby, his mother gave her life to save him, and all of us. She and Harry's dad fought a really bad wizard..."

"Voldemort." Draco whispered. "Weren't you with him Father?'

"I was, then you were born and things changed for me. You became more important than power. "He hugged him close. "Well Harry's parents fought him and killed him but died in the attempt, leaving Harry alone. So, Fudge and Dumbledore put him with his Aunt and Uncle." He said and then softly explained about child abuse. "It's not Harry's fault, his Aunt and Uncle are punishing him for things he can't control, or for just being a child."

Draco sniffled. "I don't like it Father, why does he have to stay there?"

"I'm trying to get him out, my dragon." Lucius said softly as he continued to stroke his son's hair.

"You promise Father?"

"I swear it dragon." Lucius said holding his boy close.

Draco fell silent a moment thinking. "I'm not a 'bad boy'? Am I?" he asked softly.

"No, son. You are a normal kid. You do get into trouble and there are times when I do spank you, but I will never draw blood or beat you until you can't stand. There is a difference. Do you understand?"

"I think so Father," he said softly as he stayed on his Fathers lap.

"Tell me about your day." Lucius encouraged.

Draco told his Father everything that he and Harry had done at the park and then he slowly told his Father what Harry had said. Then he told hid Father about Harry's arm.

Lucius sighed softly. "I will work harder, I promise." he said softly.

It was late when Severus moved into Lucius' study with a frown, "You wanted to talk to me?' his frown turned into a grin seeing his Godson asleep on Lucius' lap.

"Yes, I need to see you." Lucius rose. "Let me put him to bed." He lifted Draco easily. "Pour some wine, it's going to be a long talk...," he warned, as he strode out with Draco.

Severus watched him go as he slowly poured some wine for the both of them. He sat beside the fire pondering what in the world Lucius needed from him this time. He looked up as Lucius came back into the study with a slight frown on his face. "What's wrong Lucius?"

Lucius sighed as he shut the doors behind him and slowly sank into the seat beside Severus. "I have a problem...," he said softly as he took the glass of wine from his friend.

Severus looked at him concerned by the tone in his voice. "Lucius will you just tell me."

Lucius sighed and told him of the young boy that Draco had become friends with over the past few weeks. Then he told him about the abuse the boy was sustaining.

"Lucius you're crazy risking everything for a muggle boy..." Severus frowned. "What's gotten into you?" he looked at the other wizard worried that his friend had gone off the deep end.

"Severus, the boy is Harry Potter...," he whispered softly." You all ways wondered what had happened to him...," he said softly.

Severus chocked, "Lilly's boy?" he asked softly. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, Severus." Lucius said softly. "Fudge won't listen and neither will the Headmaster..." he pulled out a picture of the young boy.

"They place him with his muggle relatives...," he whispered taking the picture from him.

"Yes," Lucius whispered softly, "He's being beaten daily, and starved. We need to get him out," he said. "I called you because I know you have all ways wondered about him and about the 'paternity' of him." Lucius said softly.

"I'll help." Severus said softly as he looked up from the picture. "But if he is mine, I don't want him to know, I just want to help you raise him."

"Why don't you want him to know?" Lucius asked confused.

Severus looked up at him, "The Headmaster will use him against me. He wants me back if he thinks he can get to me through the boy, I can't risk it, please Lucius? Swear it?"

Lucius sighed. "I swear, by my oath and bond," he whispered softly. "But if you are you should tell him, when you ready."

"I will thank you. Have you told Black?" He asked softly.

"Not yet, we're due to visit him tomorrow." Lucius said. "We're working on getting him out."

Severus nodded. "I don't really approve of him, but Harry need's to know the Godfather that his mother chose," he said softly.

"Thank you Severus." Lucius nodded grateful that Severus was with him on this endeavor.

The next day Lucius and Narcissa went to Azkaban, leaving Draco in the care of Severus.

The guard looked up at Lucius, "Ahh Mr. Malfoy. Are you here to decide what to do with Mr. Black?"

Lucius frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

The guard was taken aback. "You were sent a letter sir." he looked at Lucius realizing he must have not received the letter. "I'm sorry to inform you of this, but Mr. Black past way. About three hours ago." he said softly.

Narcissa looked stricken "How can that be?" she whispered. "He was in fine health."

"The Healers say his heart gave out," he said softly.

"Take me to him." Lucius frowned.

"Yes, sir. Right away." The guard called for a replacement so he could take Lucius to the infirmary, where Mr. Black had been taken.

"'Cissa' why don't you head home, I'll deal with this," Lucius said turning to her.

"No! It wasn't his heart Lucius, he was in perfect health!" She protested.

"I know." he said softly. "Let me handle this, love. Go home, and trust me." he hugged.

"All right." she sighed and hugged him back, she then kissed him, moved to the apparition point and vanished.

Two hours later Lucius left in anger, he was certain this was not a natural death, someone had poised Black. He sighed now what was he going to do.

TBC.

Authors note: This is an alternate universe and Moldy Shorts (Voldemort) is dead. Lilly and James did kill him.


	6. The final strawRescue

Harry stood by the stove cooking lunch for Duddikins and his Aunt. He looked down at his arm and saw blood on the bandage; it hurt so badly. He looked up as his Aunt entered the kitchen.

Petunia smacked him across the face. "Don't you look at me!" she snarled.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia, sorry Aunt Petunia." Harry said looking down at the stove.

"Get out of here! I have guests coming and I don't want you around!" She backhanded him as he tried to duck under her.

Harry fell on his arm and cried out in pain but quickly left heading for the park. He looked around and sighed Draco was not there. He sat under the tree and cried softly holding his arm.

* * *

"Harry?" A soft voice spoke.

Harry startled, he had fallen asleep. "Draco?" he smiled softly. He sat up looking at his friend.

Draco frowned at his arm. "You're bleeding..." he whispered.

Harry looked down and sighed. "It'll stop..." he said softly.

"Doesn't it hurt? My mom can fix it..." Draco said looking at him concerned.

Harry flinched; the last time some one 'fixed it', it hurt so bad that he blacked out. "No, please. It'll be all right." he said looking down.

Draco sighed. "All right, come on..." he reached for Harry's hand but froze when they heard a new voice.

"I'm telling mum..." Dudley stood not even two feet from them.

"No Dudley! Please!" Harry looked stricken, if his Aunt found out about him being friends with Draco, he was dead!

"You aren't suppose to talk to anyone, I'm telling!" Dudley sprint off towards home.

Harry panicked. "I have to go..." he ran off after Dudley.

Draco looked around for his mother. "Mother!" he ran to her up set and in tears.

Narcissa knelt to calm her son. "Draco, easy, love. What's wrong?"

"Harry's cousin." he gasped. "He's going to tell Harry's Aunt about me. Harry's in trouble. They're going to hurt him..." he was in tears terrified that Harry was going to be hurt.

Narcissa took her son's hand and was gone.

* * *

Lucius was sitting with Severus, Fudge, Kingsley and Dumbledore.

"How bad is the abuse?" Kingsley asked softly, sitting with Tonks and Maddeye.

Lucius was about to respond when Fudge and Dumbledore interrupted.

"The boy is exaggerating!" They protested in unison.

"Kingsley, this is ridicules. They boy is seven and from what I've been told has an over active imagination." The headmaster said frowning at Lucius.

"Over active imagination!" Lucius snarled glaring at the two men.

"Easy Lucius." Severus said softly glaring at the Headmaster. "Take a look at the photos" he handed the photos Narcissa had taken of Harry to Kingsley.

"He sleeps in a cupboard, For God sakes." Lucius snarled.

* * *

Harry rushed into the house and right into the middle of Petunia's afternoon tea with her friends. He froze; this was what Dudley had wanted.

Everyone turned to him frowning

Petunia stood "Oh pardon him, one of Duddikins friends..." she escorted him out of the room.

Harry was now frozen with fear sitting in his Aunts room on the floor, waiting for his Uncle and Aunt to return. He looked up as the door was thrown open.

Vernon and Petunia stormed into the room raving about how he had embarrassed them again!

* * *

Draco bolted into the middle of his Fathers meeting in tears. "Father!" He stopped seeing everyone in the room.

"It looks like your boy needs a 'sit down'." Fudge glowered at Lucius.

Lucius held his arms out for Draco. "Come here son." he said softly.

Draco ran to him in tears.

"What is it son?" He asked as Severus handed Draco a calming potion.

"It's Harry." He sniffled. He told his father about what had happened at the park. "Their going to hurt him, Father."

Narcissa moved into the room. "Harry ran off in tears, I truly think someone needs to go to that house and check on him." She looked around the room at the ministry officials and the Headmaster.

Lucius set Draco on his feet and looked meaningfully at Kingsley, when the ring on his right hand began to glow.

"What the hell!" Fudge looked at his hand with a frown.

"Let's go! Now! I spelled the ring to glow if Harry gets more than a 'beating'." Lucius explained as he looked at Severus and Kingsley as they rose. "'Cissa have our Healer on stand by, please."

"Everyone stay here until I get back, Tonks, Madeye, let's go"

* * *

Harry was trying to stay on his feet as his Uncle knocked him into the wall. "I'm sorry sir." tears streamed downs Harry's face.

Vernon wasn't listening, he was raving about how Harry was nothing but a worthless freak. He advanced on Harry and the next thing Harry knew was pain he was shaken like a rag doll and then was kicked forcefully down the stairs.

Harry curled into a ball sobbing as Petunia decided to get her two cents in and started kicking Harry repeatedly in the stomach and groin. He felt himself slipping into darkness, maybe this was finally the end, and he hoped he wouldn't wake up.

The front door busted open as Petunia aimed another kick at Harry, Lucius Malfoy was the first one through the door. One fired spell and Petunia was knocked back while Tonks dealt with Vernon.

Severus moved to Harry. "Harry? Open you eyes..." he said worried for the young boy, his heart ached as he looked the boy over.

Harry barley opened his eyes and looked up at the strange man, then he saw Lucius and he cried; it wasn't over.

"Easy, Harry. We're taking you out of here." Lucius said softly.

"Get him to your manor Lucius, I'll be there shortly." Kingsley said firmly as Dudley entered and taking one look at the scene bolted for the back door.

Tonks wasn't having any of that, she wiped out her wand and fired a stunning spell knocking the boy on his ass.

Lucius and Severus rose with Harry in the potions masters arms.

* * *

Narcissa looked up as her husband entered "Oh dear Lord." she whispered.

"'Cissa' take Draco out, please." Lucius said as the Healers moved forward to get the boy to a room.

Narcissa took Draco outside into the gardens not wanting her son to see Harry in such terrible shape.

Fudge and Dumbledore watched as Harry was taken to a room and house elves began to run for supplies at Lucius' orders.

"What do you want to do Dumbledore?" Fudge whispered to him.

"Place him with the Weasleys," he whispered back. "I don't want him with Lucius."

"I can do it." Fudge nodded.

Lucius paced the hall with Severus. "I should've yanked him sooner," he growled, angry and upset with himself.

"You tried" Severus said softly watching him pace. "I blame the headmaster and Fudge down stairs..." he growled, as Kingsley moved up the stairs.

"How is the boy?" he asked.

"Don't know yet." Severus said softly looking away from Lucius.

"I hope he pulls through..." Kingsley said softly.

"As do we, I tell you this is a piss pour way to repay Lilly and James for what they have done!" Lucius growled.

They looked up as one of the Healers moved out of the room. "We need to talk." he gestured for them to precede him.

Lucius led them to his study, Fudge and Dumbledore right behind them. He gestured for them all to take a seat.

"How is Harry?" he asked softly.

The Healer paled. "He is not well." he sighed softly.

"What injuries has he sustained?" Kingsley asked softly.

"What hasn't he sustained?" the Healer countered. He sighed as the group glared at him. "Eight broken ribs, broken arm, both bones, concussion, internal bleeding, pelvic damage, multiple bruises, the cut on his arm is infected and the infection has ravished his body." He looked sick. "He has a skull fracture, his skin is infected, malnutrition, severely underweight, several burns, neglect, he has lower back trauma, we're uncertain how it'll affected him and the worst of all he will never father children, he was kicked, hard, and his...testicles have ruptured."

Lucius turned a shade paler, "My God." he whispered softly.

Severus excused himself from the room.

"Will he live?" Kingsley asked softly.

"Yes, another note, we've repaired as much of the damage as we could. He will be able to 'mother' children, he will even have the normal male pleasures, but he will be sterile. He will also have emotional trauma from this."

"Will..." Lucius paused trying to find the words, hell there were no words for this. "Will he look normal?"

"Yes," he nodded knowing what Lucius meant.

Fudge and Dumbledore were silently listening to the Healer make his oral report, seeming detached from the plight young Harry was going through.

"I will need a full report and possibly your testimony." Kingsley said softly.

"Gladly." the healer stood. "I need to get back to him." he left quietly.

Severus moved back into the room. "I'm going to help the healers." he said softly and then fallowed the healer out.

Lucius glared at The Headmaster and Fudge. "It really looks like he's exaggerating." he glared.

"Fine, you were right, now let us deal with it Lucius. I'll be back in a moment." Fudge stood and flooed out before anyone could stop him.

"What is going on Dumbledore?" Lucius asked glaring at the man.

"Nothing that concerns you." Dumbledore said glaring back at him.

Lucius stood. "I'm going to go check on my son..." he stood and moved to the gardens.

* * *

Narcissa looked up at her husband, and moved to him. "How is he?" she asked softly.

"Critical." He whispered moving to his son.

"Will he be all right Father?" Draco whispered looking up at his Father so worried for his young age.

Lucius sat down on the stone bench beside him and hugged his son. "He is hurt and bad" he said softly, "With time he will be all right, but it will take time."

"Can I see him? Please?" he asked.

"Not yet, soon." Lucius hugged him close. "I'm going to check on him, I'll be back"

Narcissa stood beside him. "I'll stay with Draco."

"Lucius?" Severus spoke from the garden doors. "We have a problem."

Lucius sighed softly. "What's wrong?" he asked moving to him.

"Fudge is back, he wants Harry removed and placed into Mrs. Weasleys care," he growled.

"Hell no!" Lucius moved swiftly into the manor trying to control his rage.

Fudge looked up as Lucius strode into the study, Molly stood beside him.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Lucius snarled looking around at the headmaster.

"I will be placing young Harry into the care of the Weasleys," Fudge said firmly. "The healers say that he is stable so I will be moving him immediately."

"No!" a voice snarled from the door.

Everyone turned to see Kingsley standing there. "This is no longer your decision, Minister, it is mine! I am invoking that right since you are the one to have placed him in the danger he was in to begin with!" he snarled. It was rare for the head of the Aurors to over ride the minister of Magic, but there was no way Kingsley was going to let Fudge place Harry again. Not when he and the headmaster had placed him in the care of those obtuse muggles, and not when the minister was going to be facing charges for neglecting the situation and not checking on the young boy.

"But I can care for him," Molly spoke up from beside the headmaster, "and he'll have brothers to play with and a little sister"

"And how pray tell are you going to be able to pay for therapy? For the healers? For new clothing? For everything he is going to need?" Lucius asked glaring. "You won't have time to devote to him with seven other kids"

"As for money, Harry has his inheritance. We can use that, and I have time for all of my children!" she protested.

Fudge glared at Kingsley. "Lucius wouldn't know how to handle a child like this!"

"Oh, and you do?" Severus snarled from the doorway.

"Silence!" Kingsley snarled, "My decision stands. Harry will stay here under Lucius' guard."

"Thank you" Lucius glared at the minister. "I want Harry's vaults sealed, including his vaults from Sirius Black."

"I will see to it," Kingsley said sharply.

"Well since we are no longer needed." The headmaster stood and with Fudge and Mrs. Weasley left scowling. He would get that boy back, one way or another.

TBC


	7. Broken child

Lucius sat beside his new charge and sighed looking the boy over. He counted the scares and bruises and trying to control his anger. How could anyone hurt a child? He sighed, it had been a full day since Harry arrived, he woke a little to eat but the Healers did not want him to fully wake for another three days. He looked up at the Healer. "What now?"

"We need to bath him properly, and then lotion him." He said softly looking his patient over. "I have the medicated shampoo with me. I'll help you..."

"No, let me and Lucius try first..." Severus said softly from the door, he looked paler than normal and had not slept well; he had been working on a low dose pain potion for the young boy, since the Healers were afraid to give him a full potion since he was so small, "Trust me..."

The Healer smiled. "If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have told Kingsley to keep the boy here."

Severus grinned at him as he moved to Lucius. "Thank you Healer." He smiled softly. "Mippy!" he called for the house elf.

The house elf popped into the room and bowed. "Yes, sir?" she squeaked.

"Prepare a bath, please." Severus said as Lucius picked up Harry to carry him to the bathroom.

The Healer fallowed. "It may hurt, and he may cry but he shouldn't fully wake up, and don't be surprised if he mutters a little bit."

"Thank you Healer." Lucius said softly as Severus took the shampoo from the Healer and fallowed him into the bathroom.

Lucius gently striped the Harry of the nightshirt they had put on him and fought back from punching the wall ad his skin was revealed.

"My god." Severus whispered, as he looked him over. "How could they do this?"

Harry's skin had a yellow tint to it and it was marred by bruises, scares and burns. They also noticed blisters and a smell that cam form his body.

"Let's get him in the water." Lucius sighed as he striped off his shirt but left on his pants.

Severus did the same and slowly stepped into the warm bath with them.

Harry cried out softly as the water touched his skin; he curled into Lucius' arms.

"Easy, Harry. It's all right," Lucius whispered as Severus moved to them.

"Just hold, and comfort him. I'll wash him."

"Be as gentle as you can." Lucius said softly.

"I will." Severus poured some on the shampoo onto a soft sponge and starting at Harry's feet slowly bathed the beaten child.

Harry continued to cry out softly and sleepily.

"It'll be over soon, just hold on. It's all right," Lucius murmured to him as he held him close.

Severus took care to wash every inch of Harry's body; all the while, his heart was hurting. He hadn't done the paternity spell yet, things had been too crazy; but even if this was James's boy, he didn't deserve this. "All most done." he whispered.

"Is his skin coming off?" Lucius asked softly.

Severus swallowed hard. "Yes." he said softly. "It's normal, when the skin gets infected like this, or if the skins been burned."

Lucius shook his head as they rose to dry Harry off. "I wish I could throttle his 'family.'" He growled.

"We're his family now," Severus said softly, as he dried the young boy and wrapped him in a nice warm towel.

Lucius laid Harry on the bed as the Healer moved to help lotion every part of Harry that needed it. "It'll take time," He said softly as they dressed him.

"Will he full recover?" Lucius asked softly.

The healer sighed. "It will take a long time, maybe years, but I believe your family can do it." he said softly.

"Severus sighed softly as the Healer moved out to his room.

"Are you ready?" Lucius asked softly. "It'll be best to do this while he is asleep."

"I know," Severus sighed softly. "Do it." He said sitting beside Harry.

Lucius stood and pulled out his wand whispering the spell. He paused a moment seeing a faint green slow around Harry.

"That was Lilly's color, her magic showed green." Severus said softly. "Mines blue."

"Place your hand over him." Lucius said softly.

When Severus placed his hand into the green glow another color combined and wrapped around Severus' hand, and it was blue. Harry was his.

"Oh Seve." Lucius ended the spell.

Severus sighed heavily. "Why didn't Lilly tell me? Why did she make me believe he was James's boy?" he looked tormented by this news.

"I don't know my friend, but I will keep my word, tell him when you're ready." Lucius said softly. "And you know you're welcome to stay."

"I think I will, I want to help you as much as I can." Severus said softly.

"Good!" Lucius rose. "I'm going to go check on Draco." he slipped out leaving Severus a moment to process what he had just learned.

Severus gazed down at the small boy and closed his eyes in thought. 'Why Lilly?' What was going on? 'Was I that terrible?' he whished he had the answer but he didn't, only one thing came to his mind, the reason why he was now hiding the secret, Dumbledore. That conniving bastard had been ruling his life until he had finally put his foot down and left the school. He was tiered of doing what that old man wanted, he had tried to threaten Severus with Azkaban but Severus had laughed at him. Severus knew that Voldemort had not been the one the Wizarding world needed to worry about, he was just a cover, someone to distract the Wizarding world from what was really going on. He knew Dumbledore loved power, and would stop at nothing to get it. If he knew about Harry, he would take him and use him to get at Severus. To have Severus be his puppet again and he was not going back!

THREE DAYS LATER

Harry groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't really remember what had happened, he didn't want to. He heard a loud banging somewhere in the distance. "I'm up Aunt Petunia." he muttered.

"Harry? Can you open your eyes?"

Harry didn't know that voice; it wasn't his Aunt or Uncle they had never spoken kindly to him. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at Lucius Malfoy. He froze a little in fear.

Lucius saw the fear and worry in the young boys eyes and smiled. "It's all right Harry. You're in my home; you've been here about four days." He explained gently as he brushed a stray hair from his forehead.

"How are you feeling?' Another voice asked softly.

Harry turned his head to see a middle-aged man standing on the other side of his bed.

Harry wasn't sure how to answer the man, every time he had tried to tell a grown up that he wasn't feeling well or that something hurt he had been yelled at. "I..." he swallowed hard and winced; his throat hurt.

"Judging by that face you just made I would say your hurting." he said gently. "It's all right to tell us, you're safe now." he sat beside Harry and smiled softly. "I'm going to ask you to do something for me all right?"

"Yes, sir" It was barely a whisper.

"That's a good boy." he smiled softly. "Now, can you move you legs?"

Harry looked at the Healer like he was nuts, of course he could move his legs. Slowly Harry tried to move his legs and cried out as intense pain shot up his legs and radiated into his back.

The Healer frowned softly, this was not good. He looked the young boy over, he knew that he had taken some damage with his lower back but he was praying that they had healed it.

Harry saw the frown on the Healers face and shrunk into the blankets, he knew that look, it usually meant that he was about to be beat.

"Stop scaring him!" a young voice spoke very sternly from the door.

They looked over to see Draco standing in the doorway, his hands on his hips and looking like a miniature Lucius.

Draco moved to the adults. "You're scaring him." he said again.

The Healer looked at Harry to see that Harry had pulled up the covers and curled into them. He smiled softly.

Lucius moved to easy Harry's fear. "Harry, it's all right, you haven't done anything wrong." Lucius said kindly trying to ease the young boy's worries.

Draco moved closer to the bed and sat beside his father. "Are you all right?"

Harry slowly pulled the covers down. "My legs hurt..." he whispered.

The Healer nodded. "A little therapy will set you on the right track." He smiled softly motioning for Lucius to fallow him out of the room.

"Stay with him, son." Lucius said softly as he rose to fallow the Healer out, concerned.

Draco smiled at Harry. "I'm glad you're going to be all right."

"Why am I here? I need to go home" Harry whispered softly.

Draco smiled. "You're going to live here now; you never have to go back there again."

Lucius gently shut the door to Harry's room. "What's wrong with his legs?"

The Healer sighed. "It's the back damage he sustained. He'll recover but he's going to need therapy, and time."

Lucius nodded. "Set it up, it's not a problem, what ever he needs do it!" he said firmly.

"I'll fire call the Medi-therapist I know, she's good with kids." He smiled and moved off to make that call.

Lucius sighed softly, hoping that Harry would be all right.

"Lucius?" Severus and Narcissa moved to him.

"How is he?' Narcissa asked worried about her new charge.

"He's awake, but he is in pain when he moves his legs. The Healer says he will need therapy, but we're hopeful he'll make a full recovery, with time." He said softly.

"Poor child, he didn't deserve this!" Severus snarled.

"It's going to be all right. We have him now, that's what matters" Lucius said softly. "Let's go check on him, he's confused right now." He turned to open the door.

Harry looked towards the door, and shrunk back seeing the new man, but he had seen him before. "You were at my Aunts house." he whispered.

Severus smiled softly. "Yes, Lucius and I took you from them; you will not be going back."

Harry looked at the man confused, "No. I have to go back, my Uncle will be mad. I have to go." he whispered, he looked really worried and tried to move. "Oww..." he cried out in pain.

"Harry, be easy..." Lucius said softly as he sat on the bed. "Harry your Aunt and Uncle are no longer there."

Harry looked at Lucius and began to cry, "They left me?" he whispered. He all ways knew his family didn't like him but to leave him!

"No Harry, they've been arrested, what they have done was bad and they will have to face punishment for it." Severus explained softly, looking up as the Healer moved in with a young witch beside him.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" She smiled. "I'm Kate"

"Hi." Harry whispered looking so small and frightened, Draco sat beside him.

"It's all right Harry." He said encouragingly.

Severus stood to let he get to Harry as Lucius motioned to the Healer.

Lucius moved to another side of the room and explained that Harry was wanting to go home, and that he needed to go back.

"It's normal. It's called Stockholm syndrome, like everything else it will take time. He may also be prone to crying or yelling, it's all normal. I have a book that I'm going to give you and Kate will sit down with you and your family and tell you what to expect." he said softly.

Lucius nodded. "I just wanted to be sure, thank you." He said softly as they moved back to Harry.

The Healer, with the help of one of Severus' pain potions, had Harry sitting on the side of the bed. "You'll need to use a special 'helper' to assist in your walking." she smiled. "But we do need to get you out of this bed." She said as she fitted a pair of Forearm Crutches.

Harry was really shaky as he took his first steps with the crutches. Pain shot through his legs and he felt like he was going to fall but he bit his lip and and fought back the tears.

Kate expected Harry to cry out but to her surprise he didn't he just grimaced and kept trying.

After Kate had situated Harry back into bed and was now sitting with the Malfoy family and Severus in the parlor. "He's a remarkable child." she said softly. "And I am guessing he wasn't allowed to 'cry' in front of his family. I can see him holding in the tears." she said softly as she sank into a seat.

"What can we do?" Narcissa asked.

"What can we expect?" Lucius piped up sitting beside his wife.

"Trouble eating, crying episodes, screaming, he may hide in small spaces. He will have trouble trusting and talking to people." She sighed as she continued to tell them what to expect.

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus listened to the Healer with heavy hearts, they had a lot of work to do, but as they listened to how they could ease his fear and worries, they knew they just had to take it one day, or if needed to one hour at a time.

TBC


	8. Adjusting

That evening Severus and Lucius sat in the parlor talking softly. "It had to be a blood adoption, which would explain why he looks like James." Lucius said softly.

"Yes, it would, and Lilly was an expert at those types of Charms." Severus sighed softly. "She was protecting him, from someone."

"Or she was protecting you." Lucius said softly as he sipped his glass of wine. "I will all ways believe that she loved you."

Severus was not caught off guard. "I've been thinking that as well," he said softly.

"I truly believe that Voldemort was not the true problem." Lucius said softly, trying to coax Severus into talking about what was on his mind.

"You'd be right." Severus said softly. "The Darklord was unfortunately not the one to worry about. Dumbles loves power, Lucius and will stop at nothing to get it."

"Then why didn't he take the Minister post?" Lucius asked softly.

"It's a game; he makes the orders not Fudge!" Severus snarled. "Look at what has happened these past few days!"

Lucius sighed. "You have a point my friend."

"Did you figure out Harry's accounts?" Severus asked softly.

"Yes, about 15,000 galleons are missing." He said softly.

"WHAT?!" Severus snarled.

""Easy, we are looking into it." Lucius said softly. "And it will be replaced."

"DUMBELDORE!" Severus stood snarling oaths and starting to pace.

"We'll get him, just hang on." Lucius said looking worried, he knew Severus could do serious damage to the Headmaster, and while he wanted, too it had to wait.

FOUR DAYS LATER.

Draco moved into Harry's room with a big smile on his face. "Morning." He smiled as he helped Harry to get out of bed.

"Morning" Harry smiled softly, as he adjusted his crutches. It was painful to walk, he felt so sore, but he didn't want to be in bed. They had explained the new rules around the house but there where things that Harry was just unsure of.

"Good morning boys." Lucius smiled from the doorway.

Harry looked over at the elder Malfoy and smiled softly, he was still not used to having people around that wanted him there.

"Good morning Father." Draco smiled at his as the started to move into the bathroom.

Lucius followed the boys to help them in their morning routine.

Harry moved into his bathroom and over to the sink, he was not used to washing his face and brushing his teeth. He thought Lucius was crazy when he gave him the toothbrush but quickly learned how to use it.

Draco smiled as he chatted nonstop to Harry as they washed up before breakfast. "Come on, I hope the house elves made pancakes." He ginned.

Lucius chuckled. "I hope so too." he ginned as the started to move out of the room, but Harry hung back.

He sighed softly, he had never been allowed at the table and the past few days he had been in bed.

"Harry?" Lucius looked back at him. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Harry looked down, he had learned to never look adults in the eyes, it usually meant a black eye. "I..." he wasn't sure what to say to the elder Malfoy.

Lucius looked at him and smiled softly. "It's all right, Harry. You are part of my family now; you get to eat at the table with us..." He said realizing that Harry was not sure where he belonged. He slowly reached out and put a caring hand under Harry's chin.

Harry slowly looked up at him, feeling fear grip his body. "Yes, sir." he said softly.

"It's all right, you don't have to be afraid any more." he said and pulled Harry into a hug. "Now let's go see about pancakes."

"The house elves are good at making pancakes." Draco smiled as they headed down the hall.

Harry fallowed slowly, he had learned that if he put his weight on the crutches it didn't hurt to bad to walk, but his legs felt so heavy. He looked at Draco and smiled at his friend.

Draco smiled at Harry. "Mother wants to take us shopping today."

"For what?" Harry asked softly.

"For new clothes and toys..." Draco smiled at him.

Harry looked confused. "I'll be all right with what I have." he said softly, looking down.

"Oh no, mom likes to make sure our clothing fits properly." Draco said with a smile as the reached the dining room.

"I thought you boys got lost." Narcissa smiled as they entered.

"No, they are just dawdling." Severus grinned, as he moved into the dining room behind them. "Good morning boys."

"Good morning Uncle Severus." Draco smiled as he took his seat.

"Morning." Harry said softly as he took a seat across from Draco, looking unsure, and so worried.

Severus smiled softly at Harry. "Do you like pancakes?"

"I...I've never had them." Harry whispered looking down at his hands.

"What? Oh just what. They are the best." Draco smiled. "Warm with butter, and maple syrup." he smiled.

Severus smiled. "I would bet you are going to love them as much as Draco does." he grinned.

Harry looked up at Severus, and smiled at him, as the house elves served breakfast.

Lucius chuckled. "They've out done them selves." he said looking at the plates of eggs, sausage, bacon, blueberry pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, and bowels of fruit. "It looks good."

Harry looked at the mounds of food and looked up at Draco as their plates where served to them.

Draco smiled at Harry. "Try them." He encouraged.

Harry slowly picked up his fork and began to nibble on the pancakes. He smiled as the first bite hit his lips, they were warm, fluffy, and the melted butter and syrup was just the best thing Harry had ever had. "They are good." he smiled.

Draco chuckled softly. "What until you try the sausage and bacon. Do the eggs have cheese?"

"Yes, son they do." Lucius smiled.

Harry was quite as he ate his breakfast, and while he didn't eat much the adults where pleased that he did eat.

There was a soft crack and a house elf appeared in front of Lucius. "Kingsley is here to see you sir." He squeaked.

"Thank you, Ill be right there." Lucius rose and winked at the boys as he moved out of the dinning room.

Harry watched him leave a little nervous, he wondered who this

Kingsley was sitting in the study waiting for Lucius, he looked around the ornate office and grinned, the Malfoys where always the one for expensive.

"Hello Kingsley. I pray you have good news." Lucius said from the doorway.

"Yes, and no" he said as he stood to shake Lucius' hand.

Lucius took the offered hand and moved to sit beside him "Well, spit it out."

Kingsley sighed, " Fudge has been removed form office and everyone wants me to take his place."

"You'd be better." Lucius said softly.

"Thank you. I have found out that it was Fudge that removed the money from the bank account. He is facing charges for neglect and grand larceny."

"What about his relatives?"

"That's the bad news.," he said softly.

"Are they going to get away with what they have done?" Lucius asked his anger rising as fast as high tide.

"No!" Kingsley assured. "The Wizarding Gamot wants Harry to testify.," he said softly.

"That is insane, to want a young child to face his tormentors." he growled. "You didn't say yes, did you?"

"I told them that I would have to speak with you, the wizarding world is also upset that he's not placed at the Weasley's" he sighed. "I've had a long bad four days."

Lucius sighed, how in the world could he ask Harry to do this. "He's been through so much. Mippy!" he called out.

The house elf appeared in front of Lucius and bowed, "Master called Mippy?"

"Yes, fetch Severus for me." He said looking at the elf for a moment before turning back to Kingsley. "I don't want to make the decision alone, and Severus has been assisting us with him," he said softly not wanting to reveal too much.

Kingsley nodded. "I understand."

Severus entered the study and nodded to Kingsley. "What's going on?" He asked as he found a seat beside Lucius.

"The Wizarding Gamot wants Harry to testify against the Dursley's." Lucius said softly. "I don't think he should, he's been through so much in the past four days."

Severus sighed, "That's insane he is only seven years old."

"I know but they want him to, and I don't know why." Kinsley said softly. "One told me that the Gamot want's to see for themselves that the boy's condition is true, but I don't know. It's going to be hell on him, to face those muggles."

"He may regress..." Severus grumbled.

"I don't want him too..." Lucius said softly.

Severus was quiet a moment. "Let's talk to Harry..." He suggested.

Lucius nodded. "Mippy!" he called again, and the house elf popped in. "Fetch Harry please."

The house elf popped out.

"You know Lucius; this might be a good chance to show people that the Dursley's can't hurt him anymore." Kingsley said softly as the doors slowly opened.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry said softly clearly afraid seeing Kingsley.

"Come in Harry, it's all right." Lucius said with a soft smile. "Come take a seat, this is Kingsley." He introduced.

"Hello Harry, I'm glad to see that you are up and about." He smiled.

Harry slowly moved into the room keeping most of the weight on the crutches. "Hello sir." he said softly, looking down at his feet.

"Harry?" Lucius called softly to get his attention. "You know how we told you that you family was arrested for what they did?"

"Yes, sir. You told me that what they did was bad..." Harry said softly slowly looking up at him.

"That's right, and there will be what's called a trial, that is where they will go and sit in front of a lot of people and tell them why they did what they did, and the people who listen to them will decide what happens to them."

"I have to go back..." he whispered looking down, he liked it here, and people talked to him, people didn't hit him here." I'll go back."

"No, son, that's not it." Lucius said softly. "They want to talk to you."

"My Aunt and Uncle?" Harry asked softly.

"No the people that will decide what will happen to your family, they're called the Wizarding Gamot." he explained.

Harry froze; he was going to have to tell them all that he was a bad boy. His hands started to shake. "I don't want them to know that I'm a bad boy...," he whispered, looking down at his feet again, tears threatening to renew.

"Harry, that's not it, you are not a bad boy, and you're a good child. That family of yours is what they want to know about, they want to talk about them hitting you, and you living under the stairs." Kingsley said softly, hoping to gain his trust.

Harry looked up at him. "But I'm not supposed to tell, I'll get into trouble." he protested softly.

"Harry," Severus reached for his hands and gently squeezed them. "You are not in trouble, none of this is your fault," he explained softly. "I know you're afraid."

Harry felt a warm comforting presence and he liked the man that he was starting to call his uncle. "I don't want to be afraid." he whispered one tear fell, as he looked up at Severus.

"Do you want to tell these people about you family?" Lucius asked him as he reached for a small glass of juice for him.

"Will you and Uncle be there?"

"Yes, I'll make sure of it." Kingsley spoke up.

"Then, I guess I have to" Harry said softly.

"You are a very brave boy." Kingsley smiled.

* * *

Narcissa smiled as they moved into the clothing store, she had her mind set on outfitting Harry with everything he needed and more. She smiled at the attendant.

"Good morning Narcissa, how can I help you?" Madam Malkin smiled.

Narcissa smiled. "I need new clothing for Harry, he will need everything, and then Draco needs new pants."

Madam Malkin smiled as Harry slowly moved forward, with Draco. "Hello boys."

"Draco do you want to go first and show Harry how it's done?" Narcissa smiled.

"Yes, mother." Draco smiled and hopped up on the platform to get measured.

Harry watched. "Why does it do that?" he asked looking at the tape measure.

"It measures how big you are so I can fit you clothing." Madame Malkin smiled as she fitted Draco.

"I like shopping for clothes." Draco smiled at him. "Mother and Father like to go out to lunch afterwards."

Harry smiled softly at him. "I've never gone out like this..." He admitted.

"Well it won't be the last, trust us." Lucius grinned watching his son.

Draco hopped down and smiled at Harry. "Your turn." he grinned.

Harry slowly approached the sales woman and with help from Lucius got on the platform where Draco had stood. He smiled at his friend, he liked that he was here and they were now together.

"It's all right." Draco smiled. "Afterwards father can I show Harry the brooms?"

"I think so." Lucius smiled.

Harry wondered why they were looking at brooms, did he need to do chores, nobody had told him. He watched as the lady took his measurements and had him try on some clothes to make sure they fit and looked well on him. He looked so subdued.

"All finished." Madam Malkin smiled and helped Harry down from the platform.

"Go on..." Lucius smiled at his son.

"I'll go with them." Severus smiled fallowing the boys out.

Harry fallowed his body was aching, but he refused to complain he wanted to get well again, he hated the crutches.

"Harry are you all right?" Severus asked noticing that he was cringing.

"It hurts a little." Harry whispered softly. "I don't want to hurt any more." He said as Draco paused to let Harry rest.

"I know, but it will take time before you are full well." Severus helped Harry drink the pain potion and after a moment, they continued.

Draco was chatting about the brooms, but Harry wasn't joining in. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Aren't brooms for cleaning?" He whispered feeling his spirits deflate. "Why are there so many?"

Draco stopped in his tracks but looking at Severus' smile, he remembered that Harry was muggle raised. "Not for us Harry, we ride them. We fly on them," he smiled softly as they reached the Quality Quiddich Shop, "I'll show you when we get home."

Harry fallowed curious about these brooms.

* * *

Lucius smiled hearing the boys read out loud to each other, Draco would read one paragraph and then Harry would pick up the next. He knocked softly on the door, "All right boys, time for a bath."

Harry looked up at him, "Another one?"

"Yes, you need to bath daily and sometimes more than once a day." Lucius smiled softly. "Come on" He smiled leading the way into the bathroom. He had been letting the boy's bath together and getting into the bath himself to teach Harry how to bath, by demonstrating on himself.

Harry slowly slipped into the water, he did like the tub he felt like he was weightless and his back and legs didn't hurt so much. "I do like the bath, my legs don't hurt so much."

"I'm glad." Lucius smiled as Draco got into the water. "All right, get your sponges..."

* * *

Harry crawled into bed and got under the covers and closed his eyes to try to get some sleep, he hated sleeping, the nightmares haunted him.

* * *

It was midnight when Severus woke with a start as someone crawled into his bed. "Harry?" He asked softly.

Harry wimpered and snuggled next to the man he was starting to trust so much. "Bad dream."

Severus held him close. "It's all right; you're not alone, anymore..."

TBC


	9. The Trial

Harry looked at Kate and sighed softly, he stood in between two parallel bars trying to walk with out any aid. They were in one of the many rooms at the manor, this room Lucius, Severus and Narcissa turned into a therapy room for Harry.

"You're doing really good Harry." Kate smiled.

Harry didn't think so, he was shaking so bad as he fought to take the steps, with his crutches he could maneuver so he didn't have to put weight on his legs and back, but with the parallel bars, they just helped him balance. "It hurts." He whimpered as he fought to take another step.

"I know it hurts but it won't hurt forever..." Kate promised as he made it the short walk. "You know, I think we need to try something a little different tomorrow. Do you like to swim?"

"I like the water, but I can't swim..." Harry looked down at his feet as she helped him to sit down.

Kate smiled. "Then I think it's time you learned, and if we warm the water up and I truly think it will help ease the pain and let you work your legs and back... Do you want to try it?"

Harry looked up at her. "Yes, please." he whispered.

Kate smiled. "Good, now that is all for today. You are getting better Harry, it just takes time." she smiled as Lucius entered the room.

"How did it go today?" He asked with a smile.

"It went really well, we are going to start swimming tomorrow. I think it will help with the pain." Kate smiled.

"Good. Why don't you clean up and head down to lunch?"

"Yes, sir." Harry smiled and slowly stood and left.

After Harry was gone, Lucius turned to the therapist. "He's doing better than I thought he would."

"He is." she agreed. "He's a fighter. I heard he's going tomorrow." She said softly.

"Yes, I really don't want him to testify, but Kingsley says it's for the best." Lucius said softly.

Kate sighed as she waved her wand and cleaned up the room. "I don't like it; it will be so hard on him. The last child I had testify against her parents cried for two days. She blamed herself, kept telling me that if she had been quiet and good her mom wouldn't have hit her." she sighed. "I hope that Harry is as strong as I think he is. How is he doing when I'm not here?"

"He has had a couple of rough days, where he did nothing but cry. We have had a couple of things thrown but I truly think that he is just frustrated and upset."

"That is normal. How is he taken to the rules and bathing himself?"

"Very well, he follows rules very well, and I've been assisting him at bath time until he is comfortable with bathing himself, and I know he can bath properly."

She nodded. "Your family is doing very well with him, but we still have a long way to go..."

Lucius lead her out. "I know." he smiled. "So, we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will be at the trial, so I'll come over afterwards, see if he feels up to the therapy, but if not it won't hurt to take a day off." She smiled as they reached the parlor.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled as she flooed out.

Severus smiled at Lucius as he moved into the dinning room. "How did it go?"

"She says that it's going well, but the pain in his legs and back is making it hard on him. She wants to start him on swimming." he smiled looking around the room. "Where are they?"

"In the garden, Draco wanted a picnic today." Narcissa smiled fondly at her husband.

Lucius chuckled. "I'm very proud of our boy. He is taking to having Harry around with out a fight. I was worried about him." He confessed as he picked up his fork.

Narcissa smiled. "Well he's going to have to get used to a new baby in the house as well...," she said softly.

Lucius who was not really paying attention had taken a bite of his lunch. "I'm sure he'll be fine," he said reaching for his glass.

Severus chuckled. "Did you not hear you wife Lucius?" He asked.

Lucius looked at the man. "Of course I did. She said..." he paused as what his wife had said penetrated his mind. He chocked and turned to Narcissa who was smiling proudly. "'Cissa'?" He asked. "Are you pregnant?" he asked softly looking surprised and delighted.

Narcissa smiled softly. "I found out this morning." she smiled.

Lucius stood and hugged his wife in a tight embrace. "A baby? A baby?' He repeated ""A new baby? Oh I hope it's girls." he smiled looking down at his wife and kissed her.

"I'm glad your happy." she smiled returning the kiss. "You'll need to tell the boys..." she smiled looking up at him.

"I will, I promise." he hugged her again then sat back down. "We'll need to redo Draco's nursery..." he smiled and they could tell plans were running through his mind.

* * *

Draco smiled as he laid on the blanket the house elves had set up for the boys. He was laying on his stomach with his feet in the air.

Harry was sitting beside him nibbling on his apple. "I like living here. It's so pretty..."

Draco smiled "Mother, likes to make sure the gardens are well taken care of." he smiled. "Did you like the book we read last night?"

"Yes, I liked Beetle the Bard." he smiled. "What story are we on tonight?"

"'The tale of the three brothers'" Draco smiled, as he ate an apple. He looked up as Lucius entered the gardens. "Hello Father."

"Hello boys." Lucius sat down beside them and smiled. "I have some news to tell you..."

Harry looked up at the man getting nervous again.

"It all right," Lucius smiled softly putting a hand on his shoulder. "I need to tell you that in about nine months, there is going to be a new addition to the family, your mom is going to have a baby." he smiled softly.

Draco squealed. "We're going to be big brothers?" he asked excited.

"Yes, we don't know if it will be a girl or a boy yet, but we'll know in a few months." He smiled at his boys.

"Can I go hug mom?" Draco asked.

"Go for it." Lucius smiled and watched as his son took off as if he had wings.

Harry watched him go unsure if the Malfoy's would still want him with a new baby on the way. He looked down at the apple in his hand realizing he wasn't hungry anymore.

Lucius noticed the slight sift of the shoulders, the way Harry wasn't looking at him; he knew that Harry was going to take the news the hardest. He looked up and nodded for Severus to join him.

Severus moved into the gardens and joined Lucius and Harry on the blanket. "You're awfully quiet, kit...," he said calling Harry the name he had chosen after watching him.

Harry sighed softly. "I don't belong...," he whispered, looking at him with those big green eyes that seemed so lost.

Severus reached over and hugged him. "You do belong, you belong right here with us." he assured.

"But...Mr. Malfoy he's going to have a new baby, he won't want me..." One tear fell and he turned his face away.

"We do want you Harry; we will need all the help we can get with the new addition. Babies are a lot of work..." Lucius grinned softly as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You will all ways have a home here Harry. No matter what. I swear it."

Harry looked at Lucius and with out any warning he began to cry. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry... Severus hugged him again letting him cry himself out on a warm shoulder.

* * *

It was late again and Harry slowly creped down the hall and into Severus' room. It was just about every other night that Harry sought his comfort. He put his crutches down on the floor and crawled into bed with the older man.

Severus smiled softly as Harry crawled into bed with him. "It's all right Harry...," he whispered softly.

Harry sniffled as he curled against him and cried softly. "I don't like my dreams..." he whispered.

"I know, I'm working on getting a potion to help you with them...," he whispered as he stroked Harry's hair.

"Uncle...I'm scared about tomorrow...," he whispered.

Severus felt his body tense and he whispered softly. "It's all right to be afraid Harry, even us adults become scared at times. Just remember, Lucius and I will be right there with you..."

Harry fell silent. "Thank you..." he curled into his chest feeling something that he couldn't explain, something that felt so right.

THE NEXT DAY!

Lucius looked down at Harry as they walked into the courtroom, Severus stood on his other side. "You are doing good..." he smiled.

Harry was dressed in his best wizarding robes and he walked beside them nervous and scared. He looked around the massive room seeing Petunia and Vernon strapped to a chair in front of a panel of people that Harry did not know. Another man was there as well, one he didn't know.

Dumbledore sat watching them scowling.

"It's nice to see them in chains..." Severus smirked.

"Yes, I do agree..." Lucius said as they took their seats.

Harry was trying not to fidget, he was afraid.

"I wonder who will be acting as Minister?" Lucius said softly then grinned seeing Kingsley take the minister's place. "Oh thank the Lord."

"All right, call to order!" Kingsley stated and the room fell silent as they began to court proceedings. After Kingsley got through the first legalities he looked up and called. "Harry James Potter, will you step forward please?"

Lucius and Severus stood with Harry and slowly made their way to the front.

Everyone watched the young boy, seeing the crutches and the pain in his eyes as he walked.

"Please be seated." Kingsley said softy.

Harry slowly sat in the chair they had indicated and looked up to see his aunt and Uncle staring at him with hate a malice in their eyes. His hands started to shake, and he looked at Lucius and Severus for reassurance.

"It's all right..." Severus smiled softly as they moved to sit beside him.

"Mr. Potter? Can you tell the courts about the treatment you received while staying with your Aunt and Uncle?" One of the Gamot members spoke gravely.

Harry swallowed hard. "I..." he took a shaking breath and tried again but no sound came out and one tear fell, he was afraid.

Vernon grinned at seeing Harry so distraught.

"Easy Harry..." Severus took his hand and tried to coax him into calming down.

Lucius rose at that moment. "If I may address the court?"

"You may." Kingsley spoke.

"This young child has been through a traumatic experience these past week, if the courts would allow, Mr. Snape knows a spell that would allow the courts to see what lies in young Harry's memories without him having to speak." Lucius looked at all of them in turn.

After a moment, the members of the Gamot nodded their approval and Severus rose with his wand in his hand.

Harry looked at Severus, and wiped his eyes.

"Just relax..." Severus smiled as spoke a soft spell and pointed his wand at Harry's temple and gently pulled it way.

A silver mist rose and as if watching a telly they courts saw a very young Harry sitting on the carpet in his old home. He was playing with a teddy bear, it was old and ragged. They watched as his Aunt entered the room and for no reason kicked him. Then the scene changed and Harry was a little older cooking breakfast. He set the table, served the food, and then went back to his cupboard. Then the scene changed again and they watched as Vernon beat the boy until he past out. Another change and they watched as Vernon cut the boy and the Petunia doing stitches on him. It changed again and they watched as Vernon and Petunia beat him and then shoved him down the stairs it was at that moment the saw Lucius enter the door and the scene went dark.

The Gamot sat in stud silence, they may had not seen all of the child's memories but they had seen enough.

"You may go back to your seat Harry." Kingsley sat quietly as the Healer was called forward.

Harry slowly rose and shaking he moved back to his seat with Lucius and Severus beside him. As the sat down Harry cuddled against Severus for comfort and reassurance. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"Harry you have nothing to be sorry for, you where very brave..." Severus said in a kind tone as he put an arm around him.

The Gamot listened to the Healers and Harry's therapist and then let the muggles speak their mind.

Vernon who was strapped down to the chair was purple face and angry. "That brat is a freak!" He snarled. "We were just trying to beat his freakishness out of him."

"Silence!" Kingsley snarled. "We've heard enough. All in favor of conviction?"

Lucius watched satisfied as every hand on the Gamot rose into the air.

"Council will break for one hour to beside punishment, and then we will reconvene." Kingsley decided as the council filed out.

Lucius rose. "Let's go get some lunch, shall we?"

"Yes, please" Harry said softly as he stood.

Severus, Lucius and Harry walked back into the courtroom and took their seats again, as the council filed back in and Vernon and Petunia were escorted in.

Kingsley rose and frowned at the muggles. "We have had a hard time deciding on your fate. You can not be trusted with children not even your own. We could place you in Azkaban but that doesn't seem appropriate for you. So, we have decided to do something a little different." At his nod, a house elf appeared beside another wizard. "This is Gerr, a house elf from Azxaban, this will be your punishment, and you will be transfigured into his helpers. You will work for him, do what ever he wants, and take what ever he want's to dish upon you..." Kingsley nodded to on of the members and he rose and moved to Vernon first.

He glared down at the man and raised his wand speaking in a complex language, there was a bright flash and where Vernon had sat there now sat a foot high, elf. He looked like a house elf but a lot shorter. He grinned then did the same to petunia and after he was done Gerr moved forward.

"You my slaves now!" He grunted. "Let's go!" He said with a feral grin.

Vernon and Petunia didn't have a choice as the elf tugged the chain that was around their wrist.

"As to the child, Dudley. He will be placed with his Aunt Marge and will be subjected to magical therapy, and will be closly monitored. This case is closed!" Kingsley said firmly.

TBC

Autores note :I am sorry for my fallows instead of follows I am trying!


	10. Understanding

Harry moved into the manor stiff and sore. He looked down at his feet looking very subdued.

"Harry? You want to talk?" Severus asked softly as they moved into the parlor.

Harry sat beside Severus on the sofa and cried softly. "Am I a freak?" He asked softly, not looking up at him.

Severus gathered the unresisting child to him. "No Harry; you are not a freak. You are a normal wizarding child who is growing and learning, they just didn't understand that."

"Then why do they call me a freak? It makes me feel bad." Harry cuddled against Severus as Lucius sat beside them.

"I know it does," He sighed trying to find the words to explain the situation.

Draco stopped at the door seeing Harry so upset and crying. Slowly he approached his Father concerned.

Lucius motioned to his son and sat him on his lap. "Harry, sometime people say, mean things to others because they are usually upset with themselves and feel bad on the inside so they lash out. Making others feel bad to make themselves feel better.," he explained hoping that Harry would understand.

"Do you understand Harry?" Severus asked.

"I think so.." he whispered. "I'm so tiered. I tiered of fighting, I'm tiered of being in the way, if I had just been good.." he whispered.

"Harry?' Severus was concerned listening to him. "This is not your fault, and I will say it until I die" he said firmly.

Harry fell silent. "Can I go lay down?" he whispered.

"Yes, you might feel better afterwards." Lucius said softly. "I'll have Mippy bring you a snack"

Draco climbed out of his Fathers lap and helped Harry to his rooms.

Severus looked at Lucius "I'm worried about him."

"Do you think he'll need the mood altering potions?" Lucius asked softly.

"No, not yet, they're powerful and I don't want to hurt him." He said softly.

* * *

Draco helped Harry lay down and laid down beside him. "What was it like?" he asked softly.

"It was scary, there where so many people there. I was scared." he whispered.

Draco reached for his hand. "Your home now and never have to go back." he smiled at his friend. "What happened to your Aunt and Uncle?"

"They where turned into house elves but smaller, and sent to work at the prison you told me about.." he said softly as his eyes started to close.

"That's good, they can't hurt you." Draco reached up at stroked his hair away from his face, realizing that he was asleep. He kept his hand entwined with his and closed his eyes to nap with him.

* * *

"Lucius, look at them.." Narcissa smiled from the doorway.

Lucius and Severus moved to look in at Harry, and smiled at what they saw.

Draco way lying on his side facing Harry and their hands where clasped together.

Harry was sleeping peacefully facing Draco .

"I don't think I have ever see him sleep that peacefully, he usually wakes up with nightmares.." Severus smiled softly. "Let's, let them sleep."

"Yes, I do agree.." Lucius smiled softly as they shut the door a and slipped down the hall.

* * *

Kingsley entered Malfoy Manor and greeted Lucius with a soft smile and a handshake. "Hello Lucius, today went well."

"Very well." Lucius agreed. "What of Dumbles, and Fudge, I wanted to get Harry home, he was tiered."

Kingsley took a seat beside Lucius and sighed, "Bad news. Fudge is forced to retire and pay back Harry's account. Dumbles got off, saying that it was all Fudge the Gamot believed him. I didn't believe him." he grumbled. "But it was a mass vote to let him go." he sighed. "He is very persuasive, if you know what I mean."

Lucius cursed softly. "I know and this is not good, Kingsley." he said softly.

"I believe you Lucius, he looked like a cat who had stolen the cream today." Kingsley said grumbling. "But there was nothing I could do it was a mass vote."

"What about his Headmasters position?"

"He stays, since the charges where dropped." he said softly, "The only thing I can do, is keep a close eye on him."

"Please do.." Lucius sighed, what where they going to do now. "What about the investigation into Black?"

Kingsley sighed, "You where right, he was poisoned. With a strong potion, it caused his heart to fail, it took four healers examining him to determine it. The guard swears that no one was near his cell, but I don't believe it. I will not let up on it." he promised.

"Thank you." Lucius poured a glass of wine and handed it to him.

Kingsley took the glass and gazed around the plush room. "You do like your comforts." he chuckled.

"I am a Malfoy, Father taught me well." He grinned, pouring a glass for himself.

Kingsley chuckled. "How is Harry doing?"

"Better, today was really hard on him, I don't blame him for freezing.." He sighed softly as he sipped his drink.

"Neither do I and I am grateful that you and Severus knew that spell so well." He said softly looking out of the window.

"I knew I needed a back up, he had slept with Severus, told him that he was scared," he whispered. "A lot of things scare him right now, and the smallest change can set him off..."

"Anger?"

"No, crying, there was only one day where thing's got thrown but after he threw it he cried begging for forgiveness. He's just confused..." Lucius looked at him and smiled softly. "He just needs time, and Draco."

Kingsley laughed. "Your boy could charm a snake." he sipped his wine. "Where is he?"

"Napping with Harry..." He looked down at his glass. "He is doing so well, but I can't help but worry, they'll be starting school in a few years and with the baby on the way..." he sighed. "I'm great full for Severus right now..."

Kingsley looked up at him "A baby, Lucius? Narcissa is expecting?" He smiled softly. "That's wonderful..."

Lucius smiled sadly at him. "It is but it is hard knowing that Dumbles is after my blood for 'stealing' Harry..."

"That is true; I will do my best..." Kingsley promised.

"Thank you." Lucius smiled at him, thinking about the future.

* * *

Draco sat eating his dinner with a curious look on his face. He looked up at his father and sighed deciding to ask. "Father?"

"Yes, son." Lucius smiled softly as he passed him the bowel of peas.

Draco took the bowel and scooped out some on to his plate before he continued. "Where do babies come from? Harry and I where talking and we couldn't figure it out. Is there a store where we buy one?" He asked innocently. "And if there is can we help it out?"

Severus chocked into his wine trying not to laugh watching Lucius and Narcissa. "Come on Daddy..." He teased.

"Hush." Lucius laughed softly.

"What's so funny? We want to help" Draco looked at the adults confused.

Lucius and Narcissa smiled. "You will help my dragon." Lucius promised. "All right kids, here goes nothing. There is no store where we buy babies, you see when two people get together and marry they do something..." he paused trying to find the right wording, the right everything, this was not easy.

"You see loves, the baby is in my uterus, and it takes several months for the baby to grow and become big enough to be born." Narcissa took over with a grin.

"What is a uterus, and how did it get there?" Draco asked as he looked at his mother.

Harry was watching and listening to them, great full that Draco was asking.

"It is a special organ in a mother's body to house the baby until it's born, now in our world Fathers could become pregnant as well, but that is a very special way and takes a lot of magic." Narcissa smiled softly looking at her husband, seeing if he was ready to take over.

Lucius grinned. "Take it away love." he smiled.

"Chicken." Severus whispered.

"Now, as to how. Well your Father put the baby there." she grinned evilly at Lucius, pay back.

Harry looked worried at that statement and looked at Lucius as did Draco.

"Did you use your wand Father, or did you use wandless magic?"

"I used your mother's favorite wand." Lucius grinned.

"Lucius!" Narcissa scowled

Draco took a bite of his food thinking. "Did mother make the baby as well?"

"It took me and your mother." He smiled softly.

"Is that called sex?" He blurted out without really thinking about it.

Lucius chocked. "Where did you hear that?"

"I read it in a book, it was the one about the human body I found in the library." he answered.

Lucius sighed, a book, no one had told him. "Yes, it is called sex." he answered with a nod.

"How long will it take for the baby to be born? And how will it be 'born'? Does the Healer cut it out?" He asked looking worried.

Lucius breathed a little easier, great full that they where off the sex subject and that he hadn't asked about male pregnancies. "Would you like to see? I have a magical video that can show you."

"Please?"

"After dinner, now eat." He grinned.

* * *

After dinner, the boys sat with the adults and watched the video that Lucius had brought out.

"Where did you get this?" Severus asked softly.

"The Healer." Lucius grinned finding it a lot easier to answer his dragons questions with the videos help.

After the video was finished though Draco and Harry seemed satisfied to let things be for now and headed off with Lucius to take their nightly bath.

TBC

Authores note. I know it is short but I thought it would be cuite. Kids will be I am sorry for the spelling mistakes, my computer cut words off when I upload to the site and my bata and i can't catch them all I am sorry!


	11. Boy's day out

Lucius smiled at Severus, "We should take them out. They have done so well in their schooling and Harry is adjusting well."

Severus pondered what Lucius was planning and in his mind, he couldn't find any reason not to. "You are right. Harry is doing so well and nothing extreme has happened in the past six months." He grinned, remembering introducing Harry to the home schooling regime that they wanted him to fallow. He smiled Harry had taken to it so well, and caught up with Draco with in a few months and was now keeping up with him. "Let's do it!" he said firmly.

Lucius smiled. "I'll set it up with Narcissa." He said as the boys entered the parlor. "Hello boys, finished today?"

"No Father we're taking a short brake." Draco smiled at his father.

Harry was now using just one crutch to assist him and he moved stiffly but he moved on his own. He had come so far in six months. He was now sleeping through the night; he was walking with minimal pain. He had gone from being behind Draco in school to being in the same class with him and keeping up. He sat beside Severus, he had come to really place his trust in the man beside him and found himself talking for hours to the potions master. "I really like arithmetic." he smiled.

"Are you looking forward to potions this afternoon?" Severus asked looking down at him.

"Oh yes, I like that as well, it's like cooking." Harry smiled at him.

"I like potions most of all..." Draco agreed. "The teacher says that he is really pleased with out progress."

"Good, I am very pleased and proud pf both of you..." Lucius smiled. "And this evening we'll be going shopping for the baby."

"Really?" Draco and Harry said in unison looking up with big smiles on their faces.

"Yes, and this weekend we'll be going some where very special." Lucius smiled at them.

Severus chuckled at the boys, they where so happy. He could not see ending his son's happiness. He sighed internally, he whished he could tell him, he whished that he dare risk Dumbledore but he did not want to put Harry in that kind of danger. He knew it would have to wait, but he did have his son and his boy loved to talk to him, and tell him things, and he was brilliant at potions, just like Draco.

"We best get back..." Draco sighed. "Come on, I can't wait to finish..." He stood as did Harry and they left laughing.

"They are doing so well." Severus sighed. "I thank you, Lucius for letting me stay."

"It's my pleasure, Severus. You have been a huge help with him."

Severus chuckled. "He's a fighter, just like his mom." he smiled sadly.

Draco raced into the grand entryway of Malfoy Manor. "Father!"

Harry fallowed with a big smile. "Watch this..." He smiled, he set a bottle of Severus' Diet Coke and Mentos candy on the floor.

"What?" Lucius asked watching.

Severus stood away from the bottle and near a door, for a quick get away, watching with an innocent face.

Draco opened the candy and the bottler of soda and dropped all of the candy into the drink.

Lucius and Narcissa watched in wonder at what in the world the boys where doing.

The next thing everyone knew was the soda shot clear up hitting the vaulted twenty-foot ceiling.

Harry's eyes went wide as he watched the soda shoot out of the bottle. He was not sure if he was going to survive today.

Draco watched in fascination. "Oh no..." he whispered as the soda that went up came down showering everyone and every thing.

Lucius glowered at his boys, diet coke dripping from his robes. "BOYS!"

Draco looked at his Father as did Harry. "We swear Father, Professor..." he turned to Severus to find him gone." Professor Snape told us to, it was homework, we didn't know that would happen..."

"It was sir." Harry looked like a mouse caught by a cat.

Narcissa looked at the boys and sighed looking down at he wet dress. "All over the rugs and front hall...' she whispered not beliving the mess it had created.

"Room, go now!" Lucius glowered.

"But, but...Father we swear it was homework..." Draco protested his big sliver eyes brimming with tears.

Harry hung his head as Severus entered back into the picture.

"I told them too..." Severus said with a shit-eating grin on his face. "I couldn't resist Lucius, it cleans up..."

Lucius glared at the man, "All right boys go clean up...," he said a little less angry.

Draco and Harry filed out of the hallway without protesting.

Severus waited until they where gone and out of ear short before the adult roared with laughter. "It was funny." he smiled.

"But the mess." Narcissa protested.

"I'll have the house elves clean it..." Lucius laughed, "Let's go clean up and Severus no more experiments like that inside the house."

"Oh all right." Severus sighed. "You're no fun," he pouted, as they called the house elf to clean up the mess.

Draco crept into Harry's room looking around. "Harry?" He asked looking around for him, he wasn't there. Slowly he moved in and began to search for Harry. He found him in the walk in closet. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"You Father is mad." Harry whispered, he didn't look up at him and curled his knees tighter to his chest. "I don't want to be in trouble..."

Draco sat beside him. "It's all right, I don't think Father is too mad at us, I think he's mad at Uncle." He said softly.

"We just did what he had said..." Harry whispered, he sniffling and fell silent.

Draco looked at him. "It'll be all right."

"I don't want a spanking..." Harry whispered softly.

"I know, but Father won't spank us unless he has too..."

Lucius moved into Harry's room looking for the boys, he knew now that they hadn't meant it and that Severus had indeed put them up to it and that they now had to write an essay about it. "Harry? Draco?" He called softly looking around for them.

Severus fallowed behind still laughing about the incident. "Where are they?' he asked looking around the room. Then he realized. "Oh no."

"What?" Lucius turned looking at him, wondering what was going through the mind of that man.

"I will bet that he's in the closet." Severus looked at him worried, what did he do?

"Damn it." Lucius grumbled realizing that Harry was afraid of him right now. "I shouldn't have growled at him."

"I should have 'fessed up sooner..." Severus said as they moved to the walk in closet.

Lucius opened the door to see both children sitting in the corner. "Hey you guys...," he said softly.

Draco stood looking at his Father a little nervous.

"It's all right. Come on out, and let me talk to you two." Lucius said in a soft kind voice.

"Come on Kit..." Severus coaxed gently.

Draco offered Harry a hand and helped him up and together they fallowed Lucius and Severus out of the closet.

Harry did not want to look up at Lucius afraid to see the disappointment and anger that he knew had to be in his eyes.

"I am not mad at you two anymore." he smiled at them "I know it was your Uncle's fault, but next time if you don't know what something will do, try it outside first, all right."

Draco looked up at his Father. "Yes, Father." he promised.

Harry sniffled. "Yes, sir." he said and slowly, very slowly looked up at Lucius and Severus.

Lucius smiled at him, they were getting somewhere. "Good, now let's go shopping...," he said with a kind smile.

Harry fallowed Severus out of the door, "That was kind of cool...," he whispered.

"I know." Severus smiled, and then winked at him.

Harry smiled feeling a little better about the incident as they flooed out to the Diagon Alley.

It had taken the family hours to get everything they would need for the new baby. They had let Harry and Draco pick out a new crib and bassinet, since the one Draco had used had fallen a part due to old age.

Harry felt proud that they had let him and Draco to pick out the babies crib and bassinet. He like the canopy crib and Draco liked the one that had cravings of unicorns and dragons so they found one that had both. He hummed softly as he walked beside Lucius and Draco.

"So, who wants to go out for dinner tonight?" Lucius smiled at the boys.

"Please?" They looked up in unison and Narcissa laughed.

"All right, I need to sit down any way." She smiled as they moved to a small restaurant on the square.

Narcissa smiled as she read the menu and found just what she wanted.

"See anything you like, dear?" Lucius smiled at her.

"Yes, I think I will have the grilled chicken salad, with sushi and a side of melted chocolate." she smiled.

Severus looked at Narcissa as if she had completely lost her mind.

"Sounds wonderful, love." Lucius smiled as he and Severus helped the boys chose something for dinner.

Harry liked going out to eat, he liked being able to pick his own food and his own drink. "Uncle?"

"Yes, Harry?" Severus smiled at him.

"When we get home can Draco and I try that diet coke thing again, outside?" he asked.

"Yes, and then you can start on the essay as to why it does what it does." Severus smiled.

"Yes, sir." Harry smiled as the waiter came to take the food order.

The waiter smiled at them as he wrote down what Lucius, Severus and the boys wanted; then he got to Narcissa and when she calmly placed the order he looked at her forced a smile "Yes, ma'am." he nodded than made a quick exit.

TWO DAYS LATER!

"Where are we going Father?' Draco asked as they moved out of the Manor and down to the apparition point. It was very early, hell the sun wasn't even up yet.

Harry fallowed very groggily, but wasn't complaining, he liked going out.

Severus was beside him smiling at Draco's curiousness. He knew that most of the time it was Harry wanting to know, but was afraid to ask so Draco did.

"You'll see in about three minutes." Lucius smiled as he took his sons hand.

Severus took Harry's and smiled down at him. "Hold on tight." He smiled

Harry, who had come to trust the man he now called uncle, did as he was told.

The next thing he knew was blackness. It felt like someone had sat on his chest and he couldn't get his breath back. Then there was open air and he could breath. He coughed and gasped slightly.

"You'll get used to it, I promise." Severus promised.

Harry looked at Draco. "I don't like that." he said softly.

"It's not so bad..." Draco smiled then looked around, as they moved out of a small ally. "There are a lot of people here," he whispered.

"I wonder why?" Harry fallowed as he looked around as well, then he saw a sign. "Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Read the sign..."

Draco turned to face the sign and gasped turning to his Father. "Disney?"

Lucius chuckled. "Yes, Disney World. We are in the United States..."

Harry's eyes went wide as he thanked Lucius. He turned away and wiped his eyes, no one had ever taken him to a place like this. The Dursley's had taken Dudley all the time, with his friends but never had taken Harry, they usually locked him in the cupboard for the day or if they where gone for longer he was with Mrs. Figg.

"Harry?" Lucius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm just happy." He smiled at Lucius.

"Well, come on. So much to do today..." Severus smiled leading the way into the gate.

As they entered the gate, Harry looked up at magnificent castle and smiled. "Wow..." he breathed; he wasn't sure where he wanted to go first.

"So, Tomorrowland, Mickey's Toontown Fair, Fantasyland, Liberty Square, Frontierland, or Adventureland?" Lucius asked as he read the map in his hand.

"I don't know there is so much..." Harry looked over at Draco.

How long are we saying?" Draco asked

"Seven days, you, Harry and Severus will stay in the Contemporary Resort and I will go home every night to be with your mom. So, where too?"

"Space Mountain?" Harry suggested looking at the map.

"Let's go..." Lucius smiled as the boys lead the way.

Harry and Draco walked side-by-side smiling and looking around at all of the shops and rides.

TBC

Auther's note the Mentos and diet coke does work, if you want try it sugest you try it out side and keep the kids back!!!! lol


	12. Taken

Authores note: I thought the time line might help a little bit, also there will be time jumping and I am sorry for that but just hang in there.

Time line:

June 5th -Draco's Birthday

July 31st- Harry's Birthday

Around August 1st- Harry and Draco meet

Around August 21st- Harry was rescued

September 3rd- The trial

September 5th- Narcissa find's out their pregnant.

Around February 10th-trip to Disney

End of April-Early May-The baby is due.

* * *

Harry and Draco walked into the Manor with smiles on their faces. They both had a light tan, they where laughing, and wearing Mickey Mouse ears. "Uncle Severus can scream..." Harry laughed.

"I know." Draco laughed as they moved to the parlor.

"Hello, boys." Narcissa smiled at their hats. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes it was a great." Draco smiled moving to hug his very pregnant mother.

"I had fun..." Harry smiled as he moved to sit beside her. "We made Uncle Severus scream

Severus moved into the room wearing Mickey Mouse ears as well, frowning slightly. "Oh yes, they had fun." He said as Lucius who was grinning proudly, moved in behind them.

"Severus?" Narcissa smiled.

"I lost abet, that damn Muggle ride..." he mumbled.

Lucius laughed at him. "He sure can scream..." he laughed.

Draco and Harry laughed as the showed Narcissa all the things they had gotten while at the park.

Narcissa smiled at the pictures. "So, tell me what did you guys ride?"

"We rode Space Mountain, Slash Mountain..."Draco started to rattle off nonstop about what they had ridden and all the things they had done.

Lucius and Severus listened to the boys and smiled, glad that they had enjoyed themselves so much, and the trip seemed to do Harry good.

WARNING!!!!!

TIME JUMP!!!!!!!

ABOUT THREE TO FOUR MONTHS!!!!!

Narcissa woke feeling a cramp in her leg. She groaned and rose slowly to stretch.

"'Cissa'?" Lucius woke the moment that Narcissa had stood. He sat up looking worried.

"I just have a cramp in my leg." she smiled softly. "None months does it to me." She moved slowly to the bathroom.

Lucius glanced at the clock and rose; it was time to get up anyway. "I'll go check on the boy's"

"All right love." Narcissa called from the bathroom.

Lucius smiled as he left the room.

* * *

Harry, Draco and Severus entered the dinning room talking softly about their essay for potions.

"So, that's why..." Draco pondered looking up for his mother and Father. "Where are mother and Father?"

"I don't know..." Severus said looking around. "Mippy!" he called.

"Yes, sir?" The house elf popped in and bowed low to Severus.

"Where are Lucius and Narcissa?"

"Mater and Mistress are in their room, sir. Mistress is in pain sir..." she squeaked.

"Serve the children..." he ordered and quickly moved out of the room.

* * *

Lucius looked up as a knock came form the door. "Enter..." he called.

Severus entered looking worried. "Is everything all right?'

"I think she's starting to go into labor..." Lucius answered and turned back to his wife, who was now on her side on the bed.

Severus moved to the bed and sat beside Lucius. "Hey there."

"The boys?' Narcissa asked as the pain ebbed.

"Eating breakfast..." He answered as the cast a few diagnostic spells.

Narcissa gasped as another contraction hit and she reached for Lucius' hand.

"Easy, love..." Lucius coaxed looking up at Severus.

"Yes, there will be a baby today..." Severus smiled as he called for the house elves to bring supplies and things he would need to safely bring the baby into the world.

"Go tell the kids..." Narcissa smiled at Lucius knowing that she was in safe hands with Severus.

Lucius kissed her softly then rose and moved out of the room.

* * *

Draco looked up as his Father entered the dinning room. "Father is everything all right?"

Harry looked up as well; he was eating the scrambled eggs, bacon and sliced tomatoes.

"Well, your mom is going to have the baby today..." he smiled at them.

Draco gasped and smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, finish your breakfast and I will come and get you..."

Draco watched his father leave and smiled at Harry. "I can't wait to see the baby..."

"I know, I hope your mom will be all right..." Harry whispered. He was still nervous even though Severus and Lucius had sat down and explained things to them and shown them the video, he was still just not sure.

* * *

It was getting late in the evening when Severus finally started coaxing Narcissa to start pushing.

Draco was standing beside Lucius watching and trying to help his Father coach his mother, to push.

Harry had opted to wait out side he just was not ready for that.

Draco ran into Harry's room. "It's a girl, we have a sister!!" he smiled running for Harry who was sitting on the bed.

Harry smiled and hugged Draco. "We do?"

"Yes, come see her." Draco encouraged.

Harry stood and followed Draco out of the door leaning on his crutch. "What does she look like?"

"She looks like mom, she has blond hair and blues eyes, like mom." Draco smiled proudly as they moved down the hall to the master bedroom.

Lucius looked over at the door and smiled. "Come on Harry, come see..

Severus smiled at them as they slowly moved closer to the bed. "It's all right.."

Narcissa was sitting up in bed holding a small pink wrapped bundle. "Her name is Kathlene.." she smiled as Harry and Draco neared the bed.

"She's pretty.." Harry smiled gazing down at the tiny baby.

Kathlene opened her eyes, blinked owlishly at them, and fussed a little. Her blue eyes where clear as water, and her cheeks where round and rosy.

Harry reached gently and stroked her hair. "It's so soft..."

"She can scream..." Draco warned. "And loudly.."

The adults laughed at him as the baby did start to cry..

"What happened?" Harry asked not liking that she was upset..

"She's just hungry, it's all right.." Narcissa smiled comfort at him.

"Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate.." Lucius suggested as he rose.

"Yes.." Draco jumped down off the bed and followed him as did Harry.

Severus stayed beside Narcissa to make sure the baby fed well before joining them in the dinning room.

TWO DAYS LATER!!

Narcissa sighed. "Lucius, love it's all right. We just need to go to the ministry, fill out the paper work for Kathlene and then we can come home..."

"I should go, alone..." Lucius protested, he was nervous and did not want his baby out of the house right now. Even though he knew, he had to register her with the ministry.

"She has to be there, you know that. What's the worst that could happen?"

The family slowly made there way into the ministry. The adults where quiet and Harry was nervous and wanted to go home.

Harry stayed beside Severus not wanting to be out of his Uncles sight. He did not know what was prompting his nerves but just knew something bad was going to happen.

"It's all right." Severus said softly as he placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up at him and sighed softly as they moved into the ministry.

Every thing had gone smoothly for the family as they register Kathlene with the ministry and filed the appropriate paper work. It was when they where leaving that all hell broke lose.

They where almost to the exit when sounds like a bomb had gone off and smoke filled the room.

Severus instantly tried to grab Harry's arm but in the confusion and the yelling Harry was gone! "Harry? Harry?' Severus called out reaching blindly for the boy; he had been right beside him. He ran into Lucius. "Where are Harry and Draco?"

"I have Draco. Where's 'Cissa'" Lucius asked trying to clear his sight. "Harry? 'Cissa'?"

Narcissa was trying to stay on her feet holding her baby close to her. Some knocked into her, she felt as if she had been hit with a bludger and her world went black.

Lucius was starting to panic as he pulled his wand to try to clear the air and silence the screaming.

Finally, Aurors arrived in the main hall and started to clear the air and people.

"Harry?'Cissa?" Lucius and Severus where panicked trying to find them.

"Father! Mother's over here, but sister's gone!" Draco called to get his Father's attertion.

Lucius and Severus moved over to Narcissa to check her over.

"She's been hit with a stunning spell." Severus said softly, looking around as the air was cleared. "Harry?" He called again his heart aching. "Oh Gods. Where is he?"

Lucius grabbed Kingsley as the minister came their way. "What happened?" Lucius demanded getting very angry. "Some one has taken Harry and my daughter!!"

Kingsley looked at Lucius shocked. "Harry might have just been separated," he reasoned but he had no explanation for Kathlene.

"I want answers!" Lucius growled as Severus picked up Narcissa.

* * *

Lucius sat beside the bed. 'What could go wrong?' those where the words his wife has told him, they played over and over in his mind. Well, everything had gone wrong.

After the main hall had been cleared everyone had been searched, Harry had not been found and neither had Kathlene, someone had gotten out of there with both of them and Lucius and Severus wanted to rip a part every one and everything to find them right now.

Severus was with Kingsley paying a visit to Dumbledore and the Weasleys.

Draco was curled up beside his mother and Lucius sat waiting for his wife to wake up.

Lucius was angry and as soon as Severus returned and he knew, his family was in safe hnds, he was going to find someone to give him the answers he wanted!!

TBC I KNOW EVIL!


	13. Captives

Harry woke aching; he looked around the small room. He was not in his home. He sat up and reached for his crutch, it was gone.

The door opened and a round plump woman entered the room. "Ahh look who is finally awake..." She smiled.

Harry cringed back from her. "I want to go home...," he whispered.

"I'm afraid that you can't dear," she said with a soft frown. She moved into the room. "Come on dear you need to come eat..."

Harry looked nervous. "I can't walk with out my crutch...," he whispered.

The woman looked at him and sighed in exasperation. "Try..."

Harry scooted to the edge of the bed, he slowly eased off the bed and tried to put his full weight on his legs, his right one was all ways the worst. He tried to let go of the bed and walk but almost fell. "I can't." he cried softly. He looked up as the door opened again and an older man stepped in.

"Ahh, Dumbledore..." The woman turned to him.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Dumbledore asked as he moved into the room.

"It seems that he can't walk with out that crutch..."

"I'll go get it..." That was someone new...

Harry looked at the elder man; he had seen him before at the trial of his Aunt and Uncle. "I want to go home..." He whispered again, he looked down at his feet as the one who had spoken came back in with Harry's crutch. He took it slowly.

"Harry, I am professor Dumbledore, this is Mr. Weasley, and her son Percy..." The elder man spoke as Harry balanced himself.

"I want to go home..." his voice trailed off when he heard the cry of a baby." That's my sister..."

"Yes, Harry. We are caring for you the both of you now." Molly said softly as Arthur entered with the baby.

"I can't calm her...," he explained as he handed the crying baby to Molly.

Molly took the baby and began to try to sooth the baby.

"You're holding her wrong..." Harry said softly afraid of being hit.

Molly glared at the boy. "I know how to care for a baby...," she said firmly." That is rule one around here, your don't correct adults, you understand?"

Harry instantly looked down. "Yes, ma'am." he whispered, he wondered why they where here. Lucius loved his daughter, even he knew that.

Dumbledore looked down at the boy. "You are here because this is where you were supposed to be. Lucius took you from us. You will need to learn the new rules, but everything will be fine..." he said looking the boy over.

Harry did not respond, he was now afraid. The look that the woman had given him made him want to shy away. "Yes, sir." he whispered trying not to cry. Severus and Lucius had taught him that it was all right to cry but right now Harry was afraid to.

Kathlene did not stop crying, it was clear she wanted her mother.

Molly was rubbing her back trying to sooth her.

Harry glanced at the baby. "May I try, please??" he whispered he did not like her to be upset.

"Let him try Molly.." Dumbledore said watching Harry.

Harry moved slowly to sit in the room's only chair, as Molly grudgingly handed him the baby.

Harry gently placed the baby on his shoulder as Lucius had taught him and rubbed her back in small circles, humming softly to the baby.

Kathlene instantly calmed down and closed her eyes.

"Well, I'll be..." Arthur sighed softly.

Molly glared at the boy and then motioned for Dumbledore and her family to follow.

"Maybe we should place the baby's crib in his rooms..." Arthur said softly. "He seems to know how to calm the child..."

Percy smiled. "He will make a good 'mother' one day...," he whispered, clearly thinking about the future." Are you certain that he will be mine when he is old enough?"

"Yes, Percy. You and Arthur did an excellent job at the ministry. "He will be yours, to wed..." Dumbles promised looking at the young man.

"Thank you..." he smiled, a glint in his eyes.

"Why did you want the baby, Albus?" Molly asked looking back at the man.

"Pay back. He will learn not to mess with me..." Albus growled. "Now, teach the boy the new rules and I will return shortly."

"Of course. He is ours right? We can punish as we see fit?" Molly asked.

"Of course" He smiled and then left as they went back into the room to speak to Harry.

* * *

Lucius stood as Narcissa started waking up, "Love?" He whispered stroking her cheek.

Mippy popped into the room. "Young Master Harry is no where sir..." she whispered.

"I didn't think he would be..." Severus whispered as he moved into the master bedroom.

"Did you find them?" Lucius asked looking up at him.

"No," Severus whispered. "The houses where searched and all searches turned up empty..."

"That doesn't mean anything..." Lucius growled.

"I know, he has several hiding places that I know of." He moved to the bed. "How are they?"

"Draco's just asleep, Narcissa was showing signs of waking though."

" 'Cissa'?" Severus called to try to encourage her to wake up.

Narcissa groaned as she opened her eyes. "Oh God Kathlene.." she gasped trying to sit up.

Severus and Lucius held her down. "Easy, love. She was taken as well as Harry.." he whispered.

Narcissa fell back into the pillows. "No.." she whispered. "No.." She stated to cry. "How?"

"They set off a distraction, we were separated and they grabbed Harry. They knocked you out and got the baby.." Severus said softly.

"We have to find them.." She whispered.

"We will. We promise.." Lucius said as he stood. "I'll be back.."

* * *

Molly sat telling Harry the new rules around the house, she sat beside him as he slowly ate what she had given.

Harry did not look up at her he was afraid to, so he kept low hoping that she would go away. He glanced at the cradle, where Kathlene was, he was afraid for her as well.

"Any questions?" Molly asked with a smile on her face.

"No, Ma'am" he whispered.

"Good, my son Percy will be spending time with you as well. I hope you will be good friends.." she said as she removed the finished plate.

"Yes, Ma'am.." Harry whispered, wondering why he had to spend time with the older boy.

The door opened and Albus entered into the room with a frown. "Move, Molly." He said firmly.

Molly moved out of the way, as he sat beside Harry and pulled his wand. He whispered a few word and then smiled. "Oh Severus, you are a bad boy.." he whispered, looking the boy over. "Did you enjoy lunch?"

Harry looked down. "Yes, sir.."

"So, polite.." Albus smiled. "I know that you are confused, but in time you will learn that this is where you belong..." he smiled, as he stood. "We'll talk soon.."

He moved out with Molly "I will enjoy knocking Severus on his ass."

"How?" Molly asked looking at him as they moved down the hall.

"He is Harry's Father.." he smiled. "I suspected but now I know. Oh Lilly you where the naughty girl."

Harry stood and moved to the cradle, they had left the baby with him, that made him happy, to have someone he knew, even if the baby couldn't talk to him. He sat beside her and thought about the new rules.

"No back talking, No correcting the adults, No leaving the room, do as they instructed. He sighed it was as if he was back with the Dursley's. He looked out of the window; he wanted Draco and Severus so badly right now.

TBC

I know that it is short but hell; I figured I would tease you...


	14. OH NO

Lucius paced the study looking at Severus. "What about the house elves?"

"Tried, the place he's at must be warded against them.." Severus grumbled pacing, he wanted his Harry home. "They couldn't get through.."

Lucius snarled a curse, then looked up as the door opened and Draco entered, his eyes where red and he had been crying. "Son?" Lucius moved to him worried.

"I want Harry and sissy home.." he whispered.

Lucius wrapped his arms around his boy. "We're trying son. I want them home as well..."

* * *

Charlie sat in his living room sipping a glass of wine with Bill. "I can't believe mother is going to adopt a child.." he whispered.

"I know, you figured seven of us was enough.." Bill said softly. "I know mother has lost two of us but it just doesn't set well with me.."

Charlie sighed. "I know." He looked at Bill. "Bill can I tell you something, with out you getting upset?"

Bill looked at him a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I had to go into the vaults the other day and I found something.." He pulled out several pieces of paper and handed them to him.

Bill took the papers and looking puzzled set his glass of wine down to read the papers. His face grew pale and he looked up at his brother. "No, way!" he exclaimed.

"Can you find out if that is true?" He asked looked really upset.

"I will, I can a pull a favor and see if I can find the original.." he sighed softly. "Hide these, and I will see what I can turn up tomorrow."

"Thank you Bill..." Charlie took the papers and hide them once again. "I thought I was crazy.."

"I don't think you are. We know mother has lost two children, she was probably desperate.."

* * *

Harry crawled into bed, he was sore and tiered. He needed his potions but was afraid to ask for them. He was still taking potions for pain, nerve regeneration, dreamless sleep and growth. He looked over at the cradle, the baby was finally asleep. Therefore, he curdle up and cried himself to sleep, he wanted Severus so badly, and he missed Draco and his family.

Molly entered the room and nodded, the room was clean, and he was in bed. "I'll see you in the morning." she smiled at him, as Percy entered. "Stay with him..." she smiled.

Percy nodded and moved into the room.

Harry froze when Percy sat on the bed. He looked up at the older boy, frightened.

"It's all right Harry.." Percy smiled. "I won't hurt you..."

* * *

Lucius couldn't sleep, he was trying desperately to find a way to find his children. He had gone through everyone he knew and no one had seen either child.

"Lucius?" Severus spoke every softly. "We need to try to sleep..." he whispered.

"No!" Lucius growled, as he poured over the list of properties he had been able to get a hold of.

Severus placed a sleeping potion and glared at the man. "It won't do them any good if we collapse.." he pointed out.

Lucius took the bottle and sighed, knowing that Severus was right. "I just want to find them.."

"I know so do I, I found something that might help but it takes five days to brew. What worries me they don't know what potions he takes or needs..."

"We can't wait that long.." Lucius looked pained as he drank the potion "And I know that worries me as well".

"Let's just try to sleep.." Severus said softly, looking out of the window, "Stay safe my Kit" He whispered as tears brimmed in his eyes..

* * *

The next morning Harry woke in tears, the pain was double. He gasped and sat up very slowly, he had not slept well, the dreams were back and he kept waking up calling for Severus or Lucius.

Percy had not stayed the night with him, he had left after Harry had fallen asleep.

The door opened and Molly moved in to tend to a very fussy baby. "Get up!" She barked at Harry as she picked up the baby. She was angry, Harry had kept them up all night.

Harry was trying, he slowly put weight on his feet and fought back the tears. He slowly moved to the table to eat breakfast.

"Why are you crying?"

"I want to go home.." he whispered softly

"You are home." Molly said as she sat to feed the baby her bottle.

Kathlene spit the bottle out and fussed as Molly tried to give it to her again.

"She doesn't take a bottle." Harry whispered.

"She will now. Be silent and eat.." Molly snapped, as she put the bottle back in the baby's mouth.

Harry fell silent. "I'm sorry.."

* * *

Charlie looked up as Bill entered. "Well?"

"You where right," Bill said softly. "What should we do?"

"Bill its worse..." Charlie said softly looking very upset.

"What now??" Bill asked.

"They have Harry, and the Malfoy's new baby.." Charlie said softly. "I heard, Percy brag about it to Ron. That's the baby that mom is "adopting'".

"Oh hell no. Let's go now!" Bill grabbed his cloak.

"Where?'

"To Lucius.." Bill answered.

* * *

Severus was out searching the houses they had decided to try, while Lucius stayed at the house. They where taking turns on searching and staying behind. Lucius had gone first and when he was done, Severus went out.

He looked up as the house elf appeared and bowed low. "Someone to see you Master.."

"Send him in.." Lucius sighed hoping it was Kingsley with news.

Bill and Charlie stood side-by-side on the front steps of Malfoy Manor and knocked.

Mippy answered the door. "Yes, sir?"

"We need to speak to the master of the house.." Bill said firmly.

"Sorry, sir. Master wont de disturbed.." She moved to shut the door.

"Wait it's about his daughter.."

The house elf opened the door again. "Enter.."

Lucius looked up at quickly drew his wand. "What do you want??" He snarled as he stood.

Bill and Charlie opened their hands to show that they where empty-handed. "We come with news about you daughter and young Harry.." Bill said looking at the man as the floo activated.

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and drew his wand moving to stand beside Lucius. "Speak!"

Charlie looked at the man and told him what he had overheard between Percy and Ron. "I don't know where, please can we sit and talk, there is more."

"Put your wands on the desk..." Lucius ordered.

"We will, if you will." Bill said pulling his wand out.

Lucius, Severus and the Weasley boys laid their wands on the desk and sat down. "So, what is it?"

"Our mother wants to blood adopt your baby.." Charlie whispered. "I also discovered that mother had done this before and Albus helped." He reached into his robes and pulled out the papers.

Lucius took the papers and looked down at them, he looked at the boys visibly shaken. "There's no way.." he whispered as Severus took the papers from him to read them as well.

"It is true." Bill said as he pulled out papers. "I pulled some strings at work. Every blood adoption has to be documented, Harry's was there and so was this.." he handed the papers to Lucius.

Lucius read the papers that Bill offered, then handed them to Severus. "Dumbledore will pay.." he said softly.

"We want to help." Bill said "Please?"

"What are we going to do about his?" Severus asked looking at the boy's and Lucius.

"That is up to you. I know our parents are looking at time in Azkaban..."

"Would you object to me taking her in?" Severus asked.

"No, as long as we could still see her..." Bill said softly.

"Not a problem." Severus said softly. "Lilly's daughter will know..." He said softly. He set the papers on the table one was a birth Certificate. It had the name Ivy Rose Potter, born on August 11th 1981 to the parents of Lilly and James Potter. Then there was another page a blood adoption form stating that Ivy Rose, named changed to Ginny Weasley on October 31st 1981.

"Ginny all ways told me she felt like she didn't belong.." Charlie said softly

TBC I figured that Lucius will find them pretty quick due to the fact that Kathlene is a new baby only four days old and breast feed so they need to get her back fast...


	15. Secrets and Lies

WARNINGS: VIOLINCE AND DEATH

Authors note: For those of you who I have confused here you go.

Ginny's Birth days August 11th 1981

Death of Lilly and James October 31 1981

Bill's B-Day November- 29th 1970-17 years old

Charlie's D-day December 18th 1972-15 Years old

Percy b day August 26 1976- 11 years old

Ron B Day March First 1980-7 years old

Fred and George B day April 1 1978-9 years old

* * *

Lucius looked at Bill and Charlie as Severus moved back into the room. "Well?"

"I couldn't find it. The must have it under protection..."

Lucius sat pondering how to get past it and what to do. He was playing absent mindedly playing with his wedding ring.

"Lucius?" Severus asked softly.

"Yes?"

"He still has that ring on you gave him. Doesn't he? I've never seen him take it off..." Severus smiled slowly as Lucius rose and reached for his wand.

"I tied that ring into my wedding band..." He said as he whispered the spell to track young Harry. "Got him..." he said as he opened his eyes." Let's go..."

* * *

Harry sat across from Albus as the elder man sat explaining things to him.

"You see Harry, when you where taken form the Dursley's you where suppose to have come here, Lucius stole you from us, from where you rightfully belong..."

Harry was confused; he couldn't remember everything that had happened when Lucius had taken him. "But they want me..."

"So they say..." Albus countered as he sipped his tea. "They want you because you have a fortune to your name child. That's why they want you..." He said looking at the young boy. "They don't care..."

"But they bought me things, and took me to Disney..." Harry tried to argue...

"To make you feel like you where part of the family, to make you think that you are one of them, but your not. They bought you those things with your money..."

As Harry sat there, he began to cry, he did not want to believe this. "But..." he whimpered.

"They have hidden things from you, Harry. I will tell you in time what that secret is; right now I think you need lunch..."

"I want to see my sister..." he whispered.

Albus sighed. "Not right now..." He stood. "Percy will bring on you lunch..." He left to go finish the blood adoption of the baby.

* * *

Lucius smiled when he realized they had succeeded. "Well, Kingsley?"

"Let's go get those kids back..." Kingsley answered as Aurors swarmed the house.

Lucius and Severus immediately moved to search for the kids, they had agreed that unless they where attacked they wouldn't kill anyone. Therefore, they moved up the stairs and started the search room by room.

* * *

Percy moved quickly into the Parlor. "We have a problem. They're here."

"What!?" Molly turned to her son holding Kathlene.

At that moment Albus apparated out of the room as the door opened and the Aurors moved in to take custody of them but they decided they where not going with a fight.

"Careful of the baby!" Tonks shouted realizing that Molly was holding her.

Madeye fired a well aimed spell at Arthur and knocked him back.

Molly realized it was hopeless and put her wand down. "How could you?" She asked of Bill and Charlie.

"We don't approve of stealing children..." they snarled.

* * *

Harry sat in a corner crying, he felt so alone and just wanted someone to tell him the truth. He looked up as someone apparated into his rooms.

Albus moved to grab Harry. "Come on..."

Harry winced as he stood. "I'm sorry..." he begged thinking that he had done something wrong again...

The next thing Harry knew was the door coming off it hinges and Lucius and Severus where there. "Let him go!!" Lucius snarled aiming for the Headmaster.

Albus let Harry go "Well I must confess you found us rather quickly..."

"Harry come here, Kit..." Severus encouraged keeping his wand level.

"I don't think he wants too..." Albus said with a smiled. "We had a little talk you see..."

Severus froze. "What have you told him?"

"Oh a little bit of this a little of that..." he smiled then looked down at Harry. "It's your choice, Harry..." he whispered.

"Guard my back..." Severus whispered to Lucius and slowly he knelt to get to Harry's level. "Harry? Look at me Kit, please?"

Harry looked over at Severus, confusion, pain brimmed his eyes, and he was crying.

"This man took you from us, didn't even give us a chance to fight. They took the Kathlene too..." He whispered.

Albus looked at Harry. "But they have kept things from you. Like for instance who your father really is..."

Harry looked at the man startled. "My dad is dead..." he whispered.

Severus looked at Albus. "How?"

Albus smiled "I have my way Severus. You know it doesn't have to be like this. You can help me, and you secret is ours, no one will know..."

Severus frowned "I will not help you..." he snarled.

Harry looked at Severus tears streaming down his face "What secret?" he asked

Severus looked puzzled. "What do you mean, Kit?"

"He said that you have a secret..." he whispered.

Severus took a deep breath this was not the way he wanted to tell Harry. "Harry, I need to tell you at home, please just come to me..."

Albus smiled. "Afraid Severus, afraid he'll decide to stay with me if you tell him?" he taunted.

Harry looked at Severus. "Please?" he whispered.

Lucius kept his wand level aiming at Albus.

Severus didn't move from his kneeling position as Aurors came through the door. "Stay back!!" he ordered.

The Aurors froze and leveled wands at Albus.

Severus took a deep breath "Harry, your mother never told me, please believe me if I had known none of this would've happened." Severus locked eyes with Harry. "I am you Father Harry, that's why you feel the connection to me..."

Harry froze. "You didn't tell me?" he whispered as tears fell. His hands where shaking and he looked like he was about to collapse.

"I didn't know," Severus whispered. "I found out when you came to us. In addition, I was afraid to tell you because of this man, Harry. He has kept a secret from you as well."

"No, he wouldn't do that. He's told me the truth..." Harry looked confused again.

"No Harry. He hasn't. You have a sister! He took your baby sister and gave her to Mrs. Weasley..." Severus said trying to get Harry to listen.

Harry began to cry, he didn't know whom to believe. "I just want to go home..." he cried.

"Come to me Kit, please... I'll take you home and I swear on my oath I will tell you everything you want to know..." Severus knew that Lucius and the other's had his back so he felt comfortable enough to lower his wand.

Harry looked at him, and slowly moved to him...

Albus pulled his wand "AVDA..." He never had the chance to finish four voices fired off stunning spells at once at least they thought.

Severus dove for Harry, graded him, and pulled him into his arms as Harry sobbed heartbroken. "I have you son...," he whispered.

Tonks moved into the room and to Albus, she knelt beside him. "He's dead...," she whispered. She looked back at the group it was clear one fired the killing curse

"GOOD!" Lucius snarled. "Did you find..."

"She's right here..." Remus said holding the infant in his arms.

Lucius turned to take his daughter as Severus rose with Harry in his arms. "Let's take them home, Kingsley come to the Manor after we need to talk."

"We'll be there shortly as well..." Bill nodded.

"Good..."

* * *

Narcissa looked up as the door opened. "Oh Lucius..." she reached for her husband and baby as Draco woke.

"Father?"

"They're home..." He smiled softly handing the fussy baby to her mom.

Narcissa took the baby and held her close crying. "How's Harry?"

"He's not doing to well..." Lucius said softly

* * *

Severus laid Harry on the bed and sat beside him. "Harry, talk to me, please?"

"Harry looked up at the man, crying." Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come for me when momma died?" He sobbed heartbroken.

Severus stroked his hair. "Your mom didn't tell me that I was your father, she made me believe that James was you dad. I was all ways suspicious but I trusted your mother and didn't question it. When you mother died I wanted to know where you were but Dumbledore told me not to worry about you. When Lucius came to me and told me that he had found you and I saw what they where doing to you I knew I had to get you out and we did." he stoked Harry's hair as he spoke "I cast a paternity spell and it revealed that you where mine. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid to. I was afraid that Dumbledore would do what he did do. He took you to get to me."

"Do I really have a sister?"

"A half sister, she'll be here today..." Severus said softly. "Can you forgive me Kit? I just wanted what was best..."

Harry was silent. "I already have Father...," he whispered.

Severus pulled the unresisting child to him and let him cry himself out.

TBC I know its a little confusing but Bill is still old enough to care for the younger children


	16. Family

Authors note: For those who are confused Lilly got pregnant in October or November of 1980 Harry would have been about three months old. It is possible.

AGAIN, HERE ARE THE DATES: that I pulled from the internet. Sorry for the mistake on Bill and Charlie's age thank you RRW for pointing that out. I have fixed it. Bill is still old enough to care for the younger children, and Charlie could have still gone into the vaults for his mother since he does have a key.

Ginny's Birthdays August 11th 1981

Death of Lilly and James October 31 1981

Bill's B-Day November- 29th 1970-17 years old

Charlie's D-day December 18th 1972-15 Years old

Percy b day August 26 1976- 11 years old

Ron B Day March First 1980-7 years old

Fred and George B day April 1 1978-9 years old

Harry's Date of Birth- July 31 1980

Draco's Date of Birth - June 51980

* * *

Bill entered the manor a little nervous; Charlie was beside him, along with Fred, George, Ron and Ginny.

"What's going to happen to us?" Ron asked looking at his eldest brother.

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry..." Bill knocked and entered when the house elf opened the door.

"Come on, Master is waiting for you..." Nippy lead them into the parlor.

Lucius stood as they entered "Come on in..." he said looking the children over. "I know things have been hard these past few hours...," he said softly as Severus entered the room.

"How's Harry?" Bill asked looking at Severus.

"He is resting, we have taken a bit if a back slide with his recovery but the Healers hope that he will do all right..." he said softly as Kingsley entered.

"I'm glad you are here, Minister." Lucius said softly. "Charlie why don't you take the others to walk in the garden while we talk to Bill and Ginny."

"Yes, sir." The boys stood a filed out slowly.

Ginny sat near Bill scared.

"Ginny?" Severus moved to the girl and sat beside her. "You feel different, don't you? You feel like you just don't belong?"

"Yes, sir." Ginny answered softly.

Slowly and as simply as he could Severus told Ginny the true story. He waited as she processed what he had said then slowly reached up and brushed a stray hair away.

"Lilly and James Potter are my parents?" She whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart. Harry is you half brother." Severus answered.

Ginny began to cry softly. "But what will happen to me now?"

Severus gently gathered the child to him. "I would like to take you in. If that is all right with you. You could have your true name back, and if you want I could blood adopt you. Your hair might change to black I don't know.."

Ginny fell silent looking at Bill. "Will I still see Bill and the others?'

"All the time.."

"It's what you want little sister.." Bill answered softly.

"Can I see my brother?" She asked looking up at Severus.

"I'll take you to him.." he smiled and lead her out.

Bill watched them go then turned to Lucius. "I have a lot to figure out.." he said softly.

"I actually wanted to speak to you about that." Lucius said looking at the young man. "I know you are about to graduate, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." Bill answered. "Charlie will be in a couple of years.."

"I don't want you to have to stop your education because of you parents. With your permission, I would be willing to take temporary guardianship of your younger siblings until you can care for them, even if it means when they are all grown."

Bill looked at the man shocked. "You'd do that sir?"

"Yes, I know you want to be a curse breaker am I right?"

"Yes, sir. I would need to speak to the others."

"Go ahead. Take your time."

Bill rose and moved to find his brothers.

"Well, Lucius. It looks like your family might be growing.." Kingsley said softly.

* * *

Severus lead Ginny into Harry's bedroom "Harry?"

Harry looked up, he was lying in bed. He was sore and could barley move. "Yes, Father?"

"I would like you to meet your sister.."

Ginny moved into the room a little scared. "Hi.."

Harry smiled and struggled to sit up. "Hi.." he smiled. "Are you going to stay?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny looked at him. "You want me to stay?"

Harry smiled. "Your my sister.." he said looking at Severus.

"Would you be willing to share me?" Severus asked "It would make her your full sister, we could be a family..

"I would like that" Ginny smiled "I want my old name back. I don't like Ginny..

"All right Ivy.." Severus smiled

* * *

Bill sat talking softly to his brothers, everyone was scared as to what was going to happen but they all knew Bill need to finish his schooling.

Slowly they moved back into Malfoy Manor and back to Lucius.

"So, what do you say?"

"We'll stay." Bill said nodding.

Lucius smiled "I'm glad, you have made a wise decision." He smiled softly as Severus came back in with Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny.." Bill smiled.

"I'm no longer Ginny. I want to be called Ivy.." She answered.

"So, did the Snape line gain a daughter?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, and we would like to do the blood adoption, minister." Severus smiled.

"I will see to it." Kingsley smiled.

* * *

It took a few weeks for things to settle down at Malfoy Manor. The Weasley boys seemed to take to the rules well and the home schooling, even if the twins decided to prank the adults now and again.

Lucius actually found them amusing, he smiled think about the new boys and Harry. It had been a long few weeks.

Molly and Arthur Weasley had been sent to Azkaban for the rest of their lives, and Percy was sent to a magical reform school.

Lucius had to chuckle on that one he knew he was not enjoying it. He sat back listening to the children play in the parlor.

Severus entered the study and smiled. "It has gone well, don't you think?"

"I do think so.." Lucius smiled.

Severus sat beside him. "I am grateful that the blood adoption went well.." he smiled. "And those boys.." he laughed.

"I know, I feel sorry of Hogwarts.." Lucius laughed. "Oh Minerva was named Head Mistress." He smiled.

Severus smiled. "Well, maybe then I will return to the school.."

"I was think that too. Keep an eye on the kids.." Lucius smiled. "Narcissa wants to teach Etiquette and Decorum.." he smiled "I want to teach Wizarding Traditions.."

Severus laughed, "That sounds like a plan.." He smiled.

TBC


	17. Hogwarts Bound

As they years past the Weasley boys, Harry, Draco, Ivy and little Kathlene became closer then friends. Even thought Kathlene was only four they still enjoyed playing with her.

It had taken them months to get Harry back to a state to where he was actually functioning like a normal child. He was now officially off of the crutches and running and playing with the other children.

Bill and Charlie had completed their schooling and with assistance from Lucius was now off and training in their chosen fields knowing that their brothers where in good hands.

The twins where nothing but jokesters and Lucius hated to admitted, but he did encourage them from time to time. Usually earning a glare from Severus or 'Cissa'.

Ron was like every child they knew and was really just clueless at times, but he was friends with Harry and Draco and nothing could separate them.

Ivy had adapted well to her new family and shinned under Severus' love and affection. She and Harry got along so well that you never really saw one without the other. They where all ways together, studying, playing, or just goofing off.

Draco loved having all of the boys in the house, he had thrived having others to play with and talk to; but the one he all ways turned to when he needed a true ear was Harry. Everyone noticed how they all ways could talk to each other of coax a problem. Yes, they where going to be more than friends, all of the adults saw it.

Then there was Kathlene, a four-year-old Narcissa. She loved trailing after Harry and Draco, but they didn't mind in the least.

The ministry had discovered that Dumbledore had been the one to cause Sirius Black's death. Lucius was glad he had done what he had done that day. He knew no one would look into who fired that killing curse. In his opinion, the world was better off without Albus.

Lucius smiled softly. "Well, three more off to school."

"Yes, Harry, Draco and Ron. Then Ivey, then Kathlene..." Narcissa smiled at her husband. "You start teaching this year right?"

"Yes," Lucius smiled. "Along with Severus."

"And me. I can't wait. Minerva has set up our rooms and everything is ready." she smiled. "Tomorrow..."

"I can't wait to see them sorted...' Lucius chuckled.

The next day brought about excitement and a certain amount of trepidation. The boys boarded the train with no tears they knew the would see the parents and the youngest two when they got there.

"What house do you think we'll be in?" Harry asked.

"I hope I'm in Slytherin, like Fred and George." Ron smiled as they passed chocolate Frogs around.

"I know I will be..." Draco smiled proudly. "Just like my Father.

"Father was in Slytherin, but mom was a Gryffindor..." Harry said softly. He looked up at Draco as they put their school robes on. "Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?" Draco looked up at him.

"If I get put in Gryffindor, will we still be friends?" he asked softly.

Draco hugged him "No matter what happens I will all ways be you friend." he said as the train stopped. "Well here go." she smiled.

Harry smiled as he followed Draco and Ron off the train. He smiled as they excited the train and caught a glimpse of the carriages but they were lead to the boats for their crossing.

As the first years entered the hall, the trio saw Severus, Lucius and Narcissa sitting at the teachers table.

Harry smiled nervously at his Father, he was so scared. He wanted nothing more than to make his father proud.

Severus smiled back at him trying to show that it was all right. "He's scared." he whispered to Lucius.

"Why?" Lucius asked him as they watched a few first years get sorted.

"He's afraid of letting me down and being placed in Gryffindor..." Severus said softly.

"Draco Malfoy." Minerva called.

Draco proudly strode to the front to sit on the stool.

"Doesn't he look proud...?" Narcissa smiled at her husband. "The peacock."

"Oh yes." Lucius smiled, he had taught the kids well.

The Headmistress went to set the sorting hat on Draco, and before it even touched him, the hat shouted. "SLYTHERINE!"

Everyone at the table cheered as Ron was called forward. All eyes watched as the hat was place on his head and everyone fell silent. It took a little longer but after a moment. "SLYTERINE!!" it called out.

"Hermione Granger..." The Headmistress called, she was sorted into Gryffindor. "Harry James Potter Snape."

Harry felt like freezing, but slowly he moved to the stool, he sat and as the hat was placed on his head, he prayed to be put in Slytherin.

Severus watched and hoped and after a moment his prayers where answered.

"SLYTHERINE!!" The hat called out.

Harry stood a little shakily and moved to the table to sit next to Draco and Ron. He looked up at the staff table, caught his father's eye, and smiled.

Severus smiled proudly at his son, "This is going to be one hell of a year..." he whispered to Lucius and Narcissa as they sipped their wine and dinner started.

"I think we're going to enjoy it..." Lucius smiled as did Narcissa.

The fist day of classes dawned bright and clear for the new students of Hogwarts. Draco, Harry and Ron slide into Potions and pulled out there supplies as Severus entered into the class.

Severus glared around the classroom and started with roll call. He gave the basic lecture then split the class up in pairs.

Harry, Draco and Ron were working together and it was their dammed luck that they were placed beside a group of Gryffindors.

"Now, this will be the potion you will try to brew today. Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, your potion is on that board. Begin..."

There was a scrambling for potions ingredients, but Draco, Harry and Ron paused long enough to look the potion and instructions over before one got up to collect the needed ingredients.

Hermione watched the group frowning. "Teaches son, teachers pet..." she hissed

"You might want to watch what you are doing..." Draco said warningly.

Neville looked at him and then looked down. "Is this right?" he asked Hermione.

"Of course..." Hermione said reading the class book.

Harry looked at Draco. "That cauldron is going to explode..." he whispered as the added their last ingredient.

Ron raised his hand as Draco cast a shield charm over their cauldron.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Severus looked their way.

"Sir, the Gryffindor are about to explode their cauldron. Can we move sir?" Draco spoke up.

"Yes, you may move." he said inwardly grinning.

Harry, Draco and Ron quickly moved to another place and as soon as they were settled Hermione's cauldron exploded all over them.

Their was a shriek and when the smoke cleared Hermione, Neville and Dean where covered in Boils.

Severus snarled. "Go to the hospital wing, now!" he snarled.

Oh yes this was going to be a very interesting year.

TBC Authors note there will be some serious time jumping along with a mystery. Who is Severus' new love? Also I won't be doing all o the school years I will just be touching base with a couple of years..


	18. Reminiscing

TIME JUMP,SORRY! WARNING SEX AHEAD!!!!

FLASHBACK!

Severus chuckled at his lover's moan of frustration. "You like that." he hissed into his ears.

"You know I do... damn...it." he gasped. "Severus...please..."

Severus chuckled as he slowly entered his lover, as he hisses. "Scream if you want..." he pushed all the way in earning a cry of pleasure from his lover.

They rolled together, the blanket that had been covering them was now thrown off to let their over heated bodies cool as their pace quickened.

"Severus..."

"Come baby..." Severus encouraged as he stroked his lover. "I want to feel it..." Severus soon got what he wanted as their orgasms crashed through them...

"Ohh God!" They cried out.

"I love you..." Severus kissed him as he pulled out and laid beside him...

END OF FLASHBACK.

Severus Snape sat in his rooms thinking about his lover, and missing him. He sighed as he stood and moved out and down the hall. He had to admit the years that had past had been good ones. They where in Harry's seventh year and he was great full that they had survived. He knocked softly on Lucius' door, he need a distraction.

Lucius answered the door and smiled. "Ahh, Severus, come in..." he smiled.

Severus entered and smiled at him. "Can you believe that Harry, Draco and Ron graduate this year?"

"Can you believe that we survived it?" Narcissa asked.

"I think the twins where the worst..." Lucius said as he severed the wine.

"They are really doing well in their store..." Severus commented. "We still have the girls in school..." He reminded them.

"They are no where near as bad as the boy's" Narcissa laughed.

Lucius smiled remembering when he had set the twins down to talk about their future.

FLASHBACK!

Lucius sat in his study waiting for the twins to arrive; he had to admit they had grown on him. They had the most brilliant minds, and he just has to encourage it. He looked up as they entered. "Hello boys..."

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Fred or was it George, it was never easy to tell.

"Yes, come have a seat..." He smiled. "You are not in trouble." He reassure.

The twins relaxed as they found a seat. They watched as Lucius finished his papers then turn to them. "So, you took your O.W.L's this year," he smiled as he held two envelopes up.

Fred and George smiled as they took the offered envelopes and opened them smiling.

Lucius watched as they read over their O.W.L's. "So, how did you do?"

"Straight O', well except for Divination. I failed." Fred said looking at his brother.

George smiled," Same here. We didn't do too bad..." he laughed. He looked up at Lucius and then at his brother.

Lucius smiled proudly. "Very good boys..." he smiled. "Now have you thought about your future?"

The twins fell silent not sure if Lucius would approve of a joke shop. "Well, sir..."

Lucius chuckled. "Just say it..." he encouraged.

"We would like to open a joke shop. In fact we have all ready got started..." Fred said quickly.

Lucius' smile got wider. "I was hoping you were going to say that..."

The twins looked up at him. "Really, sir?"

"Yes, you two have a talent, and talent to make people laugh. You can turn that into profit. I will help but I must insist that you finish your schooling. Do we have a deal?"

Fred looked at George. "Yes, sir..." the said in unison.

END OF FLASHBACK!

Lucius sipped his wine. "They are doing so well. I am glad that we were able to help them..."

"It didn't hut that you helped set them up." Severus smiled, as he took his glass from 'Cissa'.

Narcissa smiled as she sat next to Lucius. "And you have done well yourself, 'Sev'." She smiled. "How's your lover?"

"He is well..." Severus smiled. "The youngest boys have done well to." He said quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, I truly think the worst year had to be last year." Lucius said softly. "The Quidditch match against Durmstrang was hell!"

"Our boys beat, Krum though..." Severus laughed, remembering, the match from hell. "It was hard, watching

Harry get hurt though..."

"I know..." Narcissa sighed.

FLASHBACK!!!!

Severus watched as the players hit the field, he had a bad feeling about this, he was pleased that Slytherin had beat out the competition, but every game seemed to get rougher and rougher.

Karkaroff sat beside Severus and Lucius and smiled "Well, it looks like it's your boys against mine..."

"Not just our boys..." Lucius smiled as the teams took the field.

As the announcer listed off the Durmstrang team a cheer arose at Kurm's name, then Slytherin team was named, "and leading the Slytherin team out of the gates is Captain and Chaser, Draco Malfoy, fallowed by their seeker, Harry Snape, then Chasers Ivy Snape, Haper, then our favorite Beaters, Crabbe and Goyle and finally the Keeper Ron Weasley." The Announcer called out and Hogwarts stand erupted with screams.

"Well, they seemed to be in good spirits..." Narcissa smiled.

Severus was watching his son, he was worried, going up against Krum was going to be a tough challenge.

"He'll do fine." Lucius said watching the field as the game began.

"I'm just worried..." Severus said as Slytherin took the first goal. "Draco, Ivy and Harper are going to wipe the field with their Chasers..."

"I don't think so..." Karkaroff grumbled watching as his boys took the Quafflle and shot off and up the field towards Ron.

It had been a close shave but Ron saved it earning a cheer from the Slytherin and Hogwarts alike.

The match had gone on for hours before the Harry had finally seen the Snitch. Slytherin was at 260 points and Durmstrang was gaining fast at 220, Harry had to catch it and now.

Severus watched as he saw Harry do a hairpin turn and streak off and up the pitch, it was clear, he had seen it.

Krum was right behind Harry trying to gain on the younger, lighter player.

Harry had stretched out go grab the Snitch when it happened. Two Bludgers hurdled towards him, one from behind one from the front. They crashed into him outstretched arm and it was clear to his entire arm was shattered.

Narcissa gasped and held her breath watching. "No..."

Severus' heart dropped certain that Harry was not only hurt but certain that he was going to fall, but he didn't he had managed to stay on his broom and balance enough to reach out with his good arm and grab the Snitch.

A cheer erupted through the stands as Slytherin was announced the winners, but Severus just wanted to make sure his son all right.

"Let's, get down there." Lucius said worried.

Severus, and Narcissa fallowed Lucius thought the stands and down to the pitch.

"Harry?' Lucius go to him first; he looked the young boy over as Severus moved to examine the arm.

"Shoulder and Elbow are dislocated, and his arm is broken in a least six places..." He muttered as Draco moved to them as he ordered his team to the ground.

Everyone fell silent as Severus bound Harry's arm to his body so they could get him to the hospital wing without doing further damage.

"At least I caught it..." he said weakly. "It hurts..."

"I know, son." Severus moved to assist him to the Hospital wing, the celebration momentarily forgotten.

END OF FLASH BACK!

"He was in the hospital for days..." Narcissa said softly.

"And Slytherin refused to party without him..." Severus said with a smile. "Do you think our boys are finally dating?"

Lucius sighed. "I don't know. My son is like you, quite and secretive about his dates."

Severus sighed. "I know, Harry came to me and asked me about male sex, and male pregnancies. I know he's gay, he's admitted to me..."

"I know..." Lucius sighed. "We just have to wait and see..."

Severus made his way back to his rooms hoping someone would be waiting for him. He wasn't disappointed. "Hello, lover." he smiled as he locked the door.

His lover turned to him, and it was clear all was not well. "Severus, we have a problem..." he whispered.

TBC


	19. Oh No part 2

Severus moved to him worried. He pulled his lover into the bedroom and shut the door before looking him over. "What's wrong?" He asked worried. "Did something happen at work?"

"No, nothing at work..." he shook his head, fight back the tears. He was unsure how Severus was going to react to the news. "I, had to see my Healer this morning..." he started trying to find the words.

Severus sat him on the bed getting really worried. "Please tell me, what's wrong. You have me worried."

He looked at his love and sighed. "I'm pregnant..."

Severus looked as if he had been hit with a Bludger. "Are you sure?' he hadn't even told Harry and Ivy who his lover was.

"Yes." he looked at him. "I'm sorry...," he whispered.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, we've been together for four years now, we've been lucky..." his voice trailed off hearing the front door opened.

"Father? Are you here..." Harry called out.

Severus looked at his lover, there was only one reason why his son was looking for him at this time of night, something was wrong... "I'll be right back, please don't leave..."

"I should come back..."

"No, please?" Severus looked down at him as he stood. "Please don't leave..."

"All right, I'll stay."

Severus kissed him gently then moved out of the bedroom. "Harry." his smile faded seeing that Harry was crying. "Harry what's wrong?' he moved to his son worried.

Harry looked up at his father, clearly upset. "I'm sorry father, I know it's late..." he muttered letting his father led him to the sofa.

"It's all right..." Severus said looking him over, maybe it was a break up. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Harry tried to hold back the tears. "I... I know you will be mad, I know you'll be disappointed, and I am so sorry Father, I didn't mean for this to happen..." He sobbed.

Severus was really worried. "Harry what has happened?"

"I'm...I'm ..." Harry couldn't get the words out; he was too upset and too confused.

Severus looked at Harry. "Son? Are you pregnant?" he asked softly.

Harry looked up at his Father. "I'm sorry." he sobbed, he was afraid. Afraid that his father would be upset, or angry with him. "I did the spell..."

Severus smiled softly, how could he be upset with his son, when he himself was in the same predicament. "Harry, look at me"

Harry looked up at his father. "I'm sorry..."

Severus brushed the tears away. "I'm not mad."

"Your not?" Harry was confused and scared.

"No, how can I be when I have done the same, twice now." He smiled softly, he rose. "Stay put..." he smiled and moved to the bedroom where his lover waited.

"Is everything all right?"

Severus smiled. "It's time to tell Harry..."

Harry looked up as his father came back into the room and stood shocked seeing Charlie Weasley standing beside him. "Charlie?" he whispered

Charlie smiled. "Hey Harry."

Severus led Charlie to the sofa and sat the young men down. "Harry is pregnant." he told Charlie.

Charlie looked at Harry. "When did you find out?"

"Today..." Harry whispered. "I found out this morning but I've been afraid to tell father, so I went to my hiding place to try to think..." he whispered. "I was afraid that he..." his voice trailed off.

Severus offered him a handkerchief; he knew that Harry was afraid that he would be disappointed, or angry. "I am not disappointed Harry. It's a shock, but I have done the same. Charlie is pregnant..."

Harry looked at his father shocked. "You mean?'

"Yes, Harry, but I must ask. Who is the Father? Do you know?"

Harry looked away. "I know who the Father is, but he doesn't know yet. I can't tell him..." he whispered.

"Harry, you have to. There is a law that states that if you don't tell the Father, he could take the baby..." Charlie said worried for him.

"You don't understand...I can't. His father..." Harry was finding it had to breathe, his chest was tight.

Severus stood to get a calming potion for him. As he helped Harry drink the potion he felt bad for Draco, he knew that he had his heart set on Harry. "Harry..." he said gently. "Who?" he encouraged...

"I can't say." he whispered. "Not yet."

Severus cursed mentally he had to know. "Harry, why?"

"His father has betrothed him..." he whispered, looking away.

Charlie looked at Severus confused, there were no betrothed kids at Hogwarts, and Severus would know. Special precautions had to be taken for betrothed kids. "Are you certain?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I...love him, we figured one time, couldn't hurt. Just one time..." he whispered.

Severus gathered Harry to him. "I know it's hard but you have to tell him, I don't want to lose my grandchild..." he said softly. "We'll figure it out. I promise."

Harry leaned against his father great full for the comfort and love that he felt when wrapped in his arms. "Thank you Father." he whispered. "I guess congratulations are in order for my new sibling too."

"We can go through this together." Charlie smiled softly. "If you want."

"I would like that. I guess I need to go and tell him." He rose slowly. "Thank you father."

Severus rose "You're my son, and I will be here for you." he hugged him one last time before he slipped into the hall.

Charlie watched Harry leave, before speaking "Poor Harry. I didn't think there were any betrothed kids this year..."

"I didn't think so either. Poor Harry, poor Draco." Severus whispered. "Draco had his heart set on him." he turned to his lover, and moved back to him. "I hate to change directions but..."

Charlie looked at him. "I know. What do you want to do? I'm willing to share custody..." he said softly not thinking that Severus wanted to take things further.

Severus smiled softly. "I actually have something else in mind..." he reached over and opened a drawer on the near by desk and pulled out a small velvet box. He then got down on one knee and opened it. "Charlie Weasley? Will you marry me?"

Charlie sat in shock. "YES!" he cried out laughing.

Harry slowly moved down to the dorm, he had to tell him. He slipped into the common room and to his dorms, only to be grabbed from behind.

"Where have you been?" a velvety voice whispered. "I was looking for you..."

Harry tried not to moan. "We can't do this..." he whispered.

"What father doesn't know won't hurt him..." he nibbled no Harry's neck.

"We can't. We need to talk..." Harry whispered.

He sighed. "Ohh all right, but then I strip you and make you scream. I don't know why you are so worried about my father finding out."

Harry looked away from his lover. "I don't know if you'll want to do that after I tell you this." he whispered softly. "Draco, I'm pregnant!" he said softly before he could lose his courage.

Draco sat shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I went to speak to my Father..."

"So, you'll tell Severus about me, but I can't tell my father about you!?"

"I didn't say it was you. I told my father I couldn't say." Harry objected.

Draco looked at Harry and smiled softly. "I'm sorry." he smiled. "We have to tell my father..."

Harry froze. "I... don't know..."

Draco smiled. "Don't worry, I deal with him."

Harry's only thought as they moved back out of the dorm was that he was doomed.

Lucius sighed as he opened the door. "Draco?"

"I'm sorry Father, I know that it is late but we need to see you." Draco said softly.

"Come on." Lucius let the boys in looking them over.

Draco led Harry to the sofa confidently; he then turned to his father.

"All right, what's wrong?" Lucius asked as Narcissa entered.

Draco looked his father in the eye and boldly stated. "Harry's pregnant." he said firmly.

Lucius looked at his son and then to Harry "Are you certain?"

Yes sir, the nurse told me this morning..." Harry whispered afraid to look at him. "I'm sorry; I know you're probably very upset."

"It's a shock but why would I be upset. I know Draco has wanted you to be his since you came to us..."

Harry looked at him shocked. "But, but...you betrothed him. I overheard you talking to Mr. Parkinson."

Lucius looked at Harry and then laughed. "Oh Harry, you overheard me telling him no... I would never do that my son..." he smiled as Narcissa smiled softly.

"Is that why you two have not announced your pairing?' she asked.

"I've wanted too but Harry kept saying no..." Draco said with a smile. "Is that why you didn't want father to know?"

"Yes..." Harry whispered. "I'm sorry..."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Draco I think you know what to do..." Lucius smiled.

Draco stood and moved to his father's desk and after a bit of rummaging found what he wanted. It was clear he had been planning this for a while. He moved back to Harry, knelt on one knee, and opened the box. "Harry James Potter-Snape? Will you marry me?" he asked with a smile.

Harry began to cry, it was everything he had ever wanted and more and he couldn't get his voice to work. Therefore, he nodded. "Yes..." he managed as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Draco slipped the ring onto Harry's finger and than kissed him.

Lucius and Narcissa smiled. "Go get some sleep; we'll start planning in the morning."

"I need to tell Father..." Harry whispered.

"Tomorrow..." Draco smiled leading him out of the door. "I have plans tonight..."

Harry smiled. "You do?"

"Oh yes," Draco smiled he couldn't wait to show him just how much he loved him.

Harry followed Draco back down the hall and back to their dorm. "I love you, Draco Malfoy..." He whispered.

Draco locked their door and pulled Harry into his arms. "I love you too." he kissed Harry softly lovingly. He was tender with him as he laid him down on the bed. "I hope we don't wake out the others." He smiled softly.

"Maybe we should go to the room of requirement..." Harry teased.

"No, I'll silence our bed." Draco smiled as he pulled the curtains closed.

Ron woke, he though he had heard Harry and Draco. He looked around and shrugged looking down at the young man in his arms. He pulled back the curtains as he kissed Neville. He loved waking him up that way.

TBC


	20. This can't be happening!

AUTHERS NOTE: I KNOW A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE MAD THAT I TIME JUMPED LIKE THAT BUT I AM HAVING A REALLY CRAZY HOME LIFE RIGHT NOW AND I AM TRYING TO GET TO THE FINNALY CHAPTERS, BECAUSE A LOT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN. I TRUELY HOPE THAT YOU UNDERSTAND. I AM SORRY!!!

Harry woke felling very content with his world; he was great full that things had gone better than planned last night. He smiled remembering when he and Draco first started to date.

FLASHBACK Third year!

Draco looked at Harry and sighed. "Why not? Just one date?"

Harry looked at his friend and smiled "All right, one date..." he laughed, as they walked to lunch.

"Good Hogesmead weekend this week." Draco smiled; they were in their third year and enjoying themselves to the hilt.

That weekend they headed into town together happy and smiling. "So, did you enjoy the Quidditch match?"

"Of course but Gryffindor is getting too cocky..." he said as they sat down to lunch.

"Way to cocky, will knock them down though, right?" Draco smiled as they ordered lunch.

"Of course, even if it is snowing..." Harry smiled.

Draco reached for his hand and smiled as he held it. "I have wanted to date you forger..."

Harry laughed. "We live together, what's the difference?"

Draco smiled. "We are alone..." he said as lunch arrived.

Harry laughed as he started to eat his lunch.

Draco watched him; he didn't think he would ever get tired of hearing Harry laugh.

After lunch the boys headed out into the snow, they strolled from store to store before heading back to the castle.

Harry smiled and picked up a hand full of snow and through it at Draco.

Draco stopped as the snowball hit him in the back and turned. He grinned threw back, that started the snowball fight.

END OF FLASHBACK!!!

Draco watched Harry. "Thinking? It's too early..."

"Remembering our first date..." Harry smiled as he began to rise.

"It a free day..." Draco objected pulling him back down. "Our first date, lunch, shopping and one hell of snowball fight..." he laughed.

Harry laid back down and smiled. "Our dates have been fun."

"The weekend in Pairs was the best..." Draco smiled.

"How did you convince your father and mine to let us go?" Harry asked.

"The Malfoy charm..." he smiled." When did you over hear my father?"

"This past summer, hell that fight we had was bad..." he whispered.

"I thought I made up for that?" Draco looked at him worried.

Harry smiled. "If you hadn't I wouldn't of let you love me, would I?"

Draco smiled. "No, I guess not, but if you thought I was engaged why did you let me make love to you?

Harry looked at him and sighed. "I figured that if I was going to lose you to an arranged marriage, it couldn't hurt. I wanted to know what it was like to be with you, even if it was going to be just one time..." he said softly.

"And now you have me forever." he smiled at his Harry. "I can't wait to take you back to Pairs..."

Harry laughed. "The first time was one hell of a date..."

FLASHBACK Fifth Year!!!

Harry followed Draco down the hall and to his room. "Are you certain they said it was all right?"

"Yes, I am certain, come on..." Draco laughed as he led Harry to the portkey his father had set up for them.

Draco smiled as they walked down the main strip of Paris. "What do you think?"

"It's so beautiful..." Harry smiled.

"Come on we have a lot to see before we go to dinner." Draco smiled as he took Harry by the arm and led him to the La Conciergerie.

"What is this place?" Harry asked looking at the vast building.

"This is La Conciergerie was originally part of the Royal Palace. It first became a prison at the end of the 14th century and today it is better known for the role it played during the French Revolution when it housed over 4000 prisoners including Danton, Robespierre and even Marie-Antoinette. From here, people were being sent to the guillotine. The name of the building comes from the superintendent of the palace which was in charge of renting out shops and gathering taxes." Draco explained as they began to take a tour of the building.

"Wow, how do you know all of this?" Harry asked as they entered the Salle des Gens d'Armes

"Father. This is the room of the people at arms. This is a Gothic room that was used as a banqueting hall and Marie Antoinette's cell." Draco explained watching Harry.

Harry walked beside Draco gazing at the vast hallways and the wonderful paintings. "The paintings are so beautiful..."

"Would you like to see more paintings?" Draco asked as the tour finished.

"Please?" Harry smiled as Draco hailed a taxi. He told the driver where to go and they where off. "We only have until seven thirty."

"That's fine we can all ways come back" Harry smiled as the driver stopped.

Draco paid the man and smiled as they exited the taxi. "This is Musee du Louvre. This is the world's largest museum and one of the world's greatest art collections in the world." Draco smiled as they started to move into the museum.

"What was in originally?" Harry asked "How big is this place?"

Draco chuckled "The museum stretches for about half mile between the Seine and rue de Rivoli. It was originally a fortress built by Philippe-Auguste in the 13th century. 300 years later Francois the first replaced it with a Renaissance style building. Many French kings continued to add to the construction and improve it. Some of the kings used it as their residence before the court moved to Versaille. Louvre was first opened to the public in 1793 and has been used as a museum ever since." Draco smiled proudly.

Harry had to marvel at his vast knowledge of Paris history as they picked a direction to go.

It was about seven when they finally left the museum to head for their dinner reservation. "We have to come back."

"Oh yes." Draco smiled as he hailed another taxi.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Harry asked as they set off.

"You'll see. I think you'll love it." he smiled as they drove to the water side.

Harry smiled as they boarded the Bateaux Parisiens dinner cruise. "A dinner cruise?"

"Yes, we set sail at eight thirty." Draco smiled as they stood by the rail. "We will see views of the beauty of Paris at night, and listen to musicians, a solo violonist, and a female singer interpret celebrated French and international classics. We will see Notre-Dame, and La vie en Rose as and sail under the bridges of Paris. Father brings mother all the time." he smiled.

By the time they had finished dinner, Harry was certain he was in love with Draco.

Draco had loved showing Harry the sights of Paris. They had returned home happy and feeling as if nothing could ruin that good time, until Pansy got into the picture.

END OF FLASHBACK!!!

Draco smiled. "We'll have to go back for our honey moon." He smiled.

"I would like that." Harry smiled as someone knocked on the dormitories door.

They listened as someone got up and opened the door, and then some one called out to Draco.

"Draco your father is here." Ron called

Draco spelled on his and Harry's pants and opened the curtains. "Good morning Father." he smiled.

"Draco we have a problem..." Lucius said softly. "Get dressed and come with me..."

Harry and Draco rose and after getting dressed, followed Lucius out of the dorm. Harry was a little nervous, what was wrong?

When they entered Lucius' rooms to their shock Pansy was standing there.

Draco frowned and looked at her as Mr. and Mrs., Parkinson entered the room. "All right, I confess I am confused." Draco admitted.

Severus entered the room and Lucius cut off Mr. Parkinson.

"Severus? Why don't you take Harry out while I speak to my son?"

"Of course..." Severus turned to Harry. "Come on, son."

Harry looked at Severus then Lucius wanting to argue but he didn't, he followed with out a fight.

"It appears that my daughter is pregnant." Mr. Parkinson said after they had left.

"Son, she say's the baby is yours." Lucius said glaring at his son.

Draco wiped around to face his Father "What?!" he glared at Pansy, and then turned back to his Father. "Father I swear to you that I have never slept with her!" he said outraged.

"Yes, you did, in November!"

"So, you are three months along?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, I didn't know what to do. I was afraid he was going to do what he is doing. Denying me and the baby." She sniffled, and one tear fell.

Draco growled a curse. "I never slept with you..."

"Yes, you did you and I were drunk..." She said looking at him.

Draco was trying to remember, but he couldn't did she drug him? "I can't be the father. I'm gay!"

"Lucius, you know the law." Mr. Parkinson said looking at him.

"That is were we have a problem." Lucius said softly. "Harry is expecting his child as well..."

"I want a paternity spell done!" Draco demanded.

"We'll allow that, as to Harry, the law is clear, the first one he got pregnant is the one he weds..." Mrs. Parkinson said with a smile.

"I need to speak to my parents alone, please?" Draco was pissed; he knew this baby wasn't his.

"Very well, we will return." They left quietly.

Draco waited until they were gone before turning to his Father and Mother. "I swear on my life that child is not mine! I don't indulge in spirits, I've only had a glass of wine on my birthday and that was with Father." He stated.

Lucius sighed. "I want to believe you son, but we have to follow the law."

"I want a paternity spell!" Draco growled.

"I will have Severus do the spell..." Lucius said softly.

"What am I going to tell Harry?" Draco whispered. "He's so vulnerable right now."

"We have to tell him..."

Severus looked up as Lucius and Draco entered the room. He knew that Draco was the Father to his soon-to-be grandbaby and that they were engaged "Is everything all right?"

"I'm afraid not." Lucius said as Harry moved back in from the loo.

"Harry, come have a seat love." Draco said softly.

Harry looked at him worried as he took the seat beside him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this, but it appears that Pansy is expecting..." he said slowly.

Harry looked at him not really comprehending what he was saying. "What has that got to do with you?"

Draco took a shaky breath... "She says that the baby is mine..." he whispered.

Harry sat stunned. "No..." he whispered. "You swore to me...you swore that I was your first!!" he began to cry remembering that day he had walked in on Pansy...

FLASH BACK SIXTH YEAR!!!

Harry moved through the halls looking for Draco. They were supposed to meet in the history classroom. He opened the door and heard voiced.

"Oh come on Draco... you know you want me..." Pansy whispered wrapping her arms around Draco.

Draco was about to push her way when he heard the door and turned to see a stunned Harry. "Harry!"

"Don't let me interrupt..." he said bitterly as he turned and left.

Draco had immediately ran after him calling his name.

Harry ignored him as he all but ran to the dorms. "Leave me..."

"Harry, it's not what you think..." Draco tried to grab him.

Harry yanked away. "Go on go back to that tramp..."

Draco stood hurt. "I was trying to push her off..."

Harry wasn't listening; he had stormed off and refused to talk to him.

It had been four months and a hell of a summer before Draco had talked Harry around. They had gotten back together at the beginning of school, even if it was undercover.

END OF FLASHBACK!!!!

"Harry?" Severus called trying to get his attention.

Harry looked at Severus as tears streamed down his face. He stood not wanting to believe that he was now losing everything. "This isn't happening..." he whispered his breathing was becoming erratic and his chest was tight.

Severus could tell that his son was having trouble breathing. "Harry calm down..."

"No! He swore to me, he swore it!!!." Harry cried then doubled over in intense pain.

"Harry!!!" Severus and Lucius lunged and caught him before he hit the ground.

Harry could hear their frantic voices but as darkness over took him, all he could do was pray that it was a bad dream.

TBC


	21. The Law

Athores note: Pansy is a Bitch!

Severus sat beside Harry's bed worried for his son, and grandchild. It had been a narrow escape and now Madam Pomfrey was angry that Harry had been allowed to get that up set. He looked up as Ivy; the twins Bill and Charlie entered and moved to Harry's bed.

Draco and Narcissa sat on Harry's other side worried and scared that they were going to lose the one child they knew was Draco's

"How is he?" Charlie asked sitting beside Severus.

"It was close..." He turned back to the bed seeing that Harry was stirring. "Harry?" he reached up and stroked his hair gently calling his name.

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. He was sore and drained he tired to sit up but Severus held him down.

"Stay put..." Severus said softly.

"Harry looked at his father, "The baby?" he whispered.

"The baby's fine, but it was close..." Severus said softly.

"Harry?" Draco stroked Harry's hand trying to get him to look at him.

Harry didn't turn his head to him, the tears began to fall. "Why?" he whispered. "Why?"

Draco swallowed hard. "I know that I can't be the father. I will swear it until my dieing day!"

"Harry? Don't get worked up yet. We haven't done the paternity spell yet..." Severus said softly.

"What will happen if it is his?" he whispered.

"I don't know..." Severus said softly as the doors opened and to his shock Kingsley, was walking in beside Lucius.

"Lucius?" Narcissa stood moving to him looking worried.

"It's all right." he said softly as the Parkinson's entered a moment later.

Severus pulled the curtains around Harry's bed and stood. "We'll be right back."

"I want to know..." he whispered.

"I know, but I want you to rest..." Severus said firmly as moved over to Lucius, motioning to Draco to follow him.

Pansy stood there wearing a peculiar smile as Madam Pomfrey did a few spells to confirm that she was indeed expecting.

"Well, lets get the other spell over with..." Lucius said gravely as Draco stood beside Severus.

Severus raised his wand and whispered the spell. One color rose it was Pansy's color, red. "Draco, place your hand over her belly."

Draco did as he was instructed looking confident until his, white, wrapped around Pansy's. "No...that's impossible!" he snarled.

Severus ended the spell and looked at Lucius. "What now?'

"You know the law." Mr. Parkinson said angrily.

"Yes, I know the law!" Lucius snarled. "But I believe my son! I raised him better than this!"

Draco looked at the Minister. "What can we do?"

"Well, I know that Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson wants you to marry Pansy as soon as possible, but since the paternity is still in question there is a law that covers this."

"What?" Mr. Parkinson turned to him getting angry and fast.

"And here it is. Until the child is born, Pansy stays in Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's care. The birth must be witnessed and another paternity spell done just after the child's birth. We all know that while a child is in utero the spell can be...persuaded so to speak..." he glared at the Parkinson's

"I will agree to that." Draco whispered great full that his Father believed him.

"What about Harry? You still going to fawn over him?" Mrs. Parkinson asked glaring at him.

"I will take care of both, until I know for certain. Right now Harry needs me more..." Draco growled. No one was separating him from Harry.

"That's wrong!" Pansy sobbed.

"Is there anyone who can care for Harry until Pansy delivers?" Kingsley asked.

"Charlie and I can care for him..." Severus said softly.

"I'm not staying away from him..." Draco said softly looking at his father

"I will never ask you to." Lucius said firmly.

"Thank you..." Draco moved back to the group around Harry's bed and sat beside him. "Harry..."

"I heard..." he whispered glancing at his ring.

"We'll get through this; I swear to you that I have not slept with her..."

Harry refused to look at Draco. "Go, she needs you more than I do. I have my family..."

"Harry?" Draco looked at him upset, but before he could try to talk Harry around Severus whispered to him.

"His need's time...

Draco looked up then stood to assist his parents with moving Pansy into their rooms.

"Father?"

"Yes, Harry?" Severus sat beside him and stared in shock as Harry took off his ring.

"Can you hold this for me?" He asked softly. "I don't fell right wearing it..."

Severus took the ring. "I will hold it for you..." he said softly. "You will be on bed rest for some time, with you feet propped up; you can do your classes from here..."

"Isn't that what got him into this mess?" Fred chuckled.

"Oh hush!" Severus scolded.

"What about my NEWTS?" Harry asked.

"Well, you have all ready done, Potions, Defense against the Darkarts and Herbology, so the others are just essays and if you are still in here, you can take them in here..."

"Thank you Father..." Harry whispered and turning on his side began to cry.

Pansy stood beside her Father. "What are we going to do? The spell has to be finished after the child is born..."

"Hush." He scolded watching Lucius move into the room. "I will deal with it." He reassured.

"Well..." Mrs. Parkinson sighed. "At least we can still plan the wedding..."

"Yes, we can..." Pansy smiled at her mother as the last of her things were brought in.

Draco stood beside his Father with heart aching and praying that Harry was all right. He knew deep down that once he proved that the baby wasn't his Harry would take him back he just had to be patient and he was never good at waiting. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"Can we speak alone?"

"Of course..." Lucius gestured for Draco to precede him into the master bedroom. He shut the door and silenced the room.

"Thank you for believing me father..." he said softly.

"You are my son; I have to believe you until I am proven wrong."

"Father I am willing to take Veritaserum to prove it!" he snarled he was very angry.

"I know son, and it may come down to that." Lucius said softly.

"Father? Can you help Harry, please? I want to be there so bad but..."

"He's gone silent?"

"Yes, Severus and the others say they'll take care of him, and I know they will but..."

"I will make sure that he has everything he needs and your mother and I will be sure to talk to him..."

"Thank you Father..."

"Be prepared for hell these next few months..." he warned.

"I know..." Draco sighed and to his shock, his Father handed him a glass of Scotch.

"One is not going to kill you..."

TBC


	22. Scheming

Pansy sat beside her father and sighed. "Well?"

"I'm working on it Pansy. The spell is delicate, and yes we are supposed to finish the blood adoption after the baby is born." He sighed. "Only Lucius could find a loop hole."

"Can't you find one?" Pansy asked looking angrily at her Father, this wasn't supposed to be happening, they were supposed to get married, and finish the blood adoption after the baby was born and before Draco saw the baby.

"I will figure out how to finish the adoption, my child. You will be the next Mrs. Malfoy." He assured.

Pansy smiled. "I trust you father."

"Good, now get some rest; let me worry about finishing the spell..." He smiled as he stood and left.

* * *

Lucius looked up at him, then back to his wife, handing her a glass of wine. "Draco has gone to get some rest..." he said softly.

"Well, I am going to head to our rooms, Pansy is resting." Mr. Parkinson said softly then headed out of the door.

Narcissa looked at her husband. "Is there a possibility that they are trying a blood adoption before the child is born?"

"Severus is looking into it." Lucius said softly. "He said that Harry took off his ring, said he didn't fell right wearing it..."

"I can't blame him..." Narcissa said sipping her wine. "I want to believe my son but I just don't know..."

* * *

Charlie sat beside Harry trying to offer comfort and love to the young man. He knew that Harry's heart was breaking and there was little to nothing they could do.

Harry wasn't speaking to anyone; he had begged his Father to look further into what could be happening. He wanted so badly to believe Draco and trust that he was telling the truth.

Ivy sat beside her brother worried for him and the baby. "It'll be all right. We'll figure this out." she said softly holding Harry's hand not liking that her brother was hurting.

* * *

Severus was down in his study going through his books trying to figure out how this could have happened. He looked up as someone knocked on his door. "Come in Draco..."he said softly.

Draco entered looking drawn "Is there anything I can do?"

Severus looked at him then nodded. "Actually there is." he smiled softly as he gestured to a seat beside him.

Draco took the offered seat looking at the man he called Uncle all of his life. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me how Pansy might have gotten a hold of your blood? At anytime?"

Draco sat silently thinking, and then he remembered. "Yes," he said softly. "After the Quidditch match in early November. I had gotten hurt remember?"

"She was the eager on to help as I recall..." Severus frowned. He grabbed one of the books from his pile and tossed it to Draco "Look through that one..."

"For what?"

"For anything pertaining to before birth blood adoptions..." he said gravely.

"She wouldn't dare!" he said, his gray eyes gone dark.

"Her father would, after all he was denied your hand remember. Harry told me..."

"That Bitch!" He snarled.

"Let's find out what they did before we skin them alive..." Severus said softly as he reached for another book, he was not sure if he was right but he had to find out.

* * *

Lucius moved into the infirmary worried about Harry. He looked around and saw that Charlie remained at his bedside; the others had gone to get some sleep. He saw the dinner tray beside the bed untouched and cold. He moved over to the young men and sat beside him. "Harry?"

Harry looked over at him, he had no tears left his black eyes were darker then normal.

Lucius gently took Harry's hand in his own. "I know that you are hurting, mentally, physically and emotionally. Draco told me about the fight you two had this past summer, so I know that it's hard for you to trust him right now, but I believe him. I truly think that the Parkinson's have done something to make us believe that the child is Draco's. Severus and I will tear apart the library to find the answer I swear."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." he whispered. "I'm so tiered..."

"Sleep, it will do you some good..." he said softly. "We're not going any where..."

Harry slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"I'll stay, you go get some rest." Lucius said to Charlie.

"Thank you, I will let Severus know that you're here." Charlie rose and slowly made his way to his lover's rooms.

Severus and Draco were still ripping through his books when Charlie entered. They looked up as he entered "How is he?"

"Sleeping. Lucius is with him..." he said softly. "What are you two doing? You have torn into every book you have."

Severus sighed and told him his suspicions. "So, we are trying to prove it..."

Charlie stood listening. "That sounds like dark magic..."

"I never thought of that..." Severus admitted. "But you're right, since it is before the child is born..."

"It would be used to trap unexacting fathers, then finish after the child is born..."

"But how do we prove it?" Draco all but wailed.

"Break the spell!" Charlie said "And who is a spell breaker??"

"Bill!!" Draco turned to him looking pleased with this news.

"Let's not get our hopes up; we need to talk to him first." Severus sighed. "Let's try to get some sleep."

Draco nodded and rose slowly, "Thank you Uncle"

Severus smiled softly. "You will be my son-in-law I promise." He hugged the young man and led him out.

Charlie waited for Severus to shut the door before he spoke. "I feel so bad for them. Harry and Draco don't deserve this!"

Severus moved to him. "Easy, love. I don't need you in the infirmary too..." he whispered.

Charlie sighed. "I know, and I don't want to risk the baby..."

Severus wrapped his arms around his lover and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

Ron looked at Draco as he entered the dorm. "How Harry?"

"Finally asleep." Draco whispered as he dressed for bed.

"Hey we will figure it out..." He looked up to see Neville enter the dorm, he had a black eye and a split lip. "Nev? What happened?" Ron moved to him worried.

"Fight." he answered. "Its hard being in Gryffindor and being in love with a snake..." he whispered as Draco moved to them to patch him up.

"If I find out who hit you they won't like me..." Ron growled as he pulled Neville into bed. "Why don't you stay with me from now on?"

Neville looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Ron and Draco stated as they lights were turned down.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke feeling more drained than he did the day before. He groaned as Lucius helped him sit up.

"You need to eat..." he said concerned, seeing how badly Harry was physically drained.

"I'm not hungry..." he whispered looking at Madam Pomfrey as she moved to him with his breakfast tray.

"You will eat!" She said firmly. "Or I will feed you."

Harry looked down at his plate, and wiped his eyes.

"That's really not the way to deal with him Madam Pomfrey..." Lucius glared at the woman.

She glared at him. "He needs to eat!"

I know and I will make sure he does..." Lucius glared as Severus entered and moved to them.

"Everything all right?" Severus asked looking worried.

"Yes, Harry just needs to eat..." Lucius said softly.

"Harry? Come on, for the baby..." Severus said coaxingly.

Harry sighed and picked up his fork and slowly began to eat his eggs. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. "I don't like feeling like this..." he said softly.

"I know, but hopefully thing's will straighten themselves out and soon..." Severus said as he handed Harry his daily potions for the baby. "I want you to try to worry about you and the baby, nothing else. All right?"

"I'll try Father..." Harry whispered as he ate about half of his breakfast.

Draco sighed and rose stiffly, he had not slept well and all he could think about was finding that spell. "I will see you two later" he said to Ron and Neville.

"Wait!" Ron called. "We want to help"

Draco turned to him and smiled. "All right. Come on..." He said and headed, not for Severus' rooms but the restricted section in the library. Severus had given him a pass last night.

Ron and Neville followed pleased that they could help.

"I'll go get breakfast..." Neville smiled. "And meet you in the room of requirement..."

"We'll get the books and meet you there" Ron and Draco grinned.

Neville kissed him and headed down to the kitchens as Draco and Ron headed to the library.

It did not take long for both boys to pile up on books and head for the room; Draco though had thought of something and headed for Severus hoping to go to the manor real quick to ransack the library there, and then the Black Manor's library.

Neville returned to the room of requirement burdened with a heavy breakfast tray and a house elf behind him with another tray. "Where's Draco?"

"He'll be back in a moment." Ron cast a warming charm over the warm food and smiled "You did good."

"They like me." he smiled as the house elf popped out.

Ron kissed him as they got comfortable and started nibbling on the fruit.

"So, what are we looking for?" Neville asked as he picked up a book.

Ron told him what to look for as they started in on the pile of books.

It wasn't long before Draco had returned with piles more books. "I got into Father's library and the Black Library. We'll probably have more luck with these..." He said softly.

"This is going to take us awhile..." Neville said softly.

"I'll search until the end of time..." Draco said softly.

TBC


	23. Saving Grace

THREE DAYS LATER!!

Draco was still tearing a part the books and juggling classes. He was having trouble sleeping; he was determined to find a way out of this mess he was in.

* * *

Harry sat up in bed reading his transfiguration book and doing his essay, he hated having to stay in bed. He sighed and looked up as Charlie entered into the infirmary. "Hey..." Harry said softly.

Charlie smiled softly. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly as he sat down beside him with Chocolate frogs, hot apple cider and Chocolate Dipped Liquorish Wands. "I thought you would like some sweets."

Harry smiled. "Thank you..." he smiled as he reached for a mug to pour himself some cider. "How is Father?"

"He is well and will be here a little later. How's school coming along?"

"All right..." he sighed. "I wish I knew what I am going to do."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked taking a mug as well and opening a frog.

"I'm going to be a single parent. I..." he sighed. "When I found out I was expecting I knew there was a possibility that Draco was taken as you know, but when he got down on his knees and proposed I was so happy. I knew I wasn't going to have to do this alone but now I am..." he whispered. "And I am scared..."

Charlie put his mug down, took his hands in his own, and smiled softly. "Severus and I will be there to help, but don't lose hope. We believe we know what is going on." Charlie said softly.

"You think that Pansy set him up?"

"Yes, we do, but we may have to wait until the baby is born to prove it..." he warned. "Think you can hang in there?"

Harry sighed. "Why can't my life be normal?" he whispered.

"Hey..." he smiled and brushed hair a way from his face. "My life has been about the same.."

Harry looked at him and picked his cider back up. "You're right. I can't wait until you and Father get married."

"I'm grateful that you and Ivy are happy.."

"It's what Father wants.." he smiled, reaching for a wand.

* * *

Lucius sighed as Narcissa came out of Pansy's room. "Everything all right?"

"Yes, just emotional." She sighed. "Hell I am. I don't want her to mother my grandchild. She's self centered leech!"

"I know love, I know." Lucius wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly trying to give her comfort.

* * *

Neville looked up as Ron entered the room scowling and looking as if he wanted to do nothing more that start a fight. "What happened?"

"Nothing, important.." he said softly as he sat beside him. "Where's Draco?"

"He went to see Harry.." Neville past him a sandwich as he opened another book.

"I hope things settle down and soon.." Ron sighed as he took the sandwich and reached for a book. "We're never going to find it.." He whispered.

"We can't give up, Harry needs us find it.." Neville said firmly.

* * *

Harry looked up from his lunch as Draco entered holding roses and white chocolates. He looked away as Severus stood.

"Talk to him.." Severus encouraged as he slipped off.

Draco slowly approached the bed and offered the candies and roses. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you.." Harry whispered taking the offered candy and roses. He put them on the stand and sighed, he really did not want to see him, but he knew he had to.

"I know you don't believe me Harry, but I.." Draco sighed. "I want to prove it to you, I just need time to figure out how she did this.." he sat beside the bed. "Please Harry?"

Harry put his spoon down and tried to hold back the tears. "I want to believe you. Every time I close my eyes to sleep I pray that when I wake it will be a bad dream; but it's not, and I just don't know how to take it.." he whispered.

"I know, I really don't know what to do. I just want to prove to you that I did not do this.."

Harry looked at him as one tear fell, "Prove her wrong..."

"I am trying, and I will search until I can't search anymore..." Draco whispered, gently reaching up to stroke Harry's cheek.

Harry let him touch him whishing that he could more. "I want you back..." he whispered.

"I know..." Draco whispered. "You will have me back, love. I swear..."

* * *

Neville sighed looking at the stack books they were trying to get through. He sighed "I wonder how Bill and Charlie are doing?"

"They are tearing through every book Bill has on dark magic..." Ron said softly as Draco entered. "How is he?"

"He spoke to me..." He smiled softly and sighed as he sat beside them and took a sandwich. "We still have a long way to go..."

"Just hang in there..." Ron smiled softly.

* * *

Draco entered his parent's rooms to visit Pansy, he did not want to see her but he had no choice. "Hello mother."

"Hello dear..." she smiled softly as her son as Pansy's parents entered the room.

"We were wondering when you were going to come and see Pansy..."

"I've been busy with school work, sir." Draco sighed softly.

"We'll we would like to have you and Pansy go with us to dinner." Mrs. Parkinson smiled sweetly.

"Are my parents going as well?" Draco asked.

"I will be dear; your Father has some business to attend too." Narcissa said softly knowing that Draco would take the hint that he was staying with Harry.

"Let me go and get changed." Draco winced; he was not looking forward to this.

* * *

Pansy smiled as she tried to slip her arm around his. She frowned when he avoided her with ease and slipped off to dance with his mother. "This isn't working..." she hissed.

"You have to keep after him; I have a love potion in the works that should help." Her mother smiled at her as she sipped her wine.

Pansy sighed and reached for her tea. "I hate this, he's mine!"

Draco sighed as he led his mother around the dance floor. "I hate this mother, it should be Harry sitting there not her!" he hissed.

"Easy, love we will have this figured out and soon..." she smiled as they moved back to their seats.

"Your Father has taught you well." Mr. Parkinson smiled at Draco.

"Thank you, sir." Draco helped his mother into her seat before he took his own, as the waitress came by with their food orders. He sighed as he cut into his steak and nodded. "Perfect..." he smiled at the waitress.

Pansy looked at her grilled chicken, with wild rice and mushrooms she cut into the chicken and frowned. "This is not done!" she looked at the waitress accusingly.

"I am sorry Miss. I will have the cooks prepare you a new meal..."

Pansy gave her back the plate grumbling, not even offering a thank you to the young waitress.

It did not take the waitress long to move back with a new meal for Pansy and she waited as she cut into the meat.

"It'll have to do..." Pansy sighed as she began to eat.

Draco frowned he would never have spoken like that to a waitress his father taught him better than that, but he kept his peace as he cut into his meal.

"So, how is your school working going?" Mr. Parkinson asked looking at him curiously.

"It's going well, I've all ways been the top of my class." he smiled softly. "Well I and a few others are competing for the top slot..." he chuckled softly.

"Oh, really? Who else is as smart as you?"

"Ron Weasley, he and I have the same marks, and there is one other, but we have been blessed with home schooling, as you know..." Draco avoided Harry's name he didn't want to start a fight, even thought he was tempted.

Pansy smiled coyly. "I am just about the same level..."

"Yes, but you're talking easier classes then me..." Draco grinned. "After all remedial Transfiguration is nothing compared to the NEWT level I am at..." he snickered.

Pansy glared at him. "Transfiguration has never been my best subject!" She snarled.

Draco smiled to himself. "It's just one of mine; I have all ready taken four of my NEWTS"

"How?"

"I have eight not just four or five like the rest. I am shooting for Advanced placement..."

"That..." she sighed unable to find the words for it. "Well!"

"Pansy, it's not good for you to get worked up dear.." Her mother frowned at Draco.

"You asked.." Narcissa said softly.

The Parkinson's fell silent as they finished and headed back to the school.

Lucius looked up as they entered and Pansy flounced to her rooms clearly upset.

Narcissa smiled. "Our boy told her that he was shooting for Advanced placement.."

Lucius laughed softly as Draco entered the room. "Good job son.."

"Thank you father.." Draco laughed.

* * *

Ron sighed. "Let's call it a night.." he said standing and helping Neville to his feet.

"Yeah, we need to sleep.." He said softly as they made their way to the dorms.

"Hey, Rom?"

Ron turned to see Blaise moving to them. "Hey Blaise. What's up?'

"Do you know where Draco is?" He asked looking worried.

"Probably visiting his parents or in the dorm.." He said looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to him first.." he said softly. He looked worried.

"Come on lets check the dorm first." Neville said softly.

Blaise followed them silently back to the dorm.

Draco looked up as the door opened. "Hey guys.."

"Hey Draco." Ron said looking around to make sure no one else was in the room. "Blaise says that he needs to talk to you.."

Draco looked at the dark skinned Italian and nodded. "Hey, What's going on?" he asked.

Blaise shut the door and sighed. "Draco, I think the baby is mine.." he said softly.

"You mean Pansy's?"

"Yes.. I offered her marriage, I offered her everything I have, but she refused saying that my part was over. If that is my child I want it!"

"I understand but we have a problem.." Draco explained about the paternity test.

Blaise listened. "Let me get a message to my uncle, maybe he would know.." he whispered softly. " He is a Professor in the States, at a private wizarding school in Salem Massachusetts, for the Dark Arts. If that is all right?"

"Of course, just don't let the Parkinson's know.." Draco said looking worried.

"Hell no!" He growled as he moved to write his Uncle, hoping for an answer.

TBC


	24. Damian Zabini to the rescue

"Why can't we?" Lucius asked Kinglsey, for the hundredth time, as he paced the minister's office.

"Its illegal to do it on some one that is not willing, unless there is prove of a criminal act and while Draco is willing..." Kingsley said softly. "And we can't do it to Pansy; it's dangerous for the baby."

"Then let's do my son..." Lucius said firmly.

"All right and lets ask the Parkinson's as well, they are very anxious to prove they are in the right after all." Kingsley rose. "How is Harry?"

"He is holding on, but he is very tired and just want's an end to all of this. It's been two months of hell and ripping apart books..."

"Do you really think they are trying to blood adopt the baby before it's born?"

"Yes!" Lucius snarled.

"All right lets go!" Kingsley gestured for him to follow.

* * *

Pansy looked at her father and sighed. "Do we have to?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe that Lucius will be demanding that we take Veritaserum." He picked up his wand. "I will give them back when this is all over..." He whispered the spell and pulled the memories out that he knew would prove who the Father was and placed them into a vile.

"Good job kitten..." He smiled as he did the same to himself, he wasn't worried about his wife she had no clue what he was doing to ensure that his baby girl was going to be the next Malfoy.

* * *

Draco sighed as Blaise entered the room. "Any news from your uncle. It's been two months..."

Blaise Zabini grinned and handed him a letter. "Yes, this just arrived..."

Draco eagerly took the letter and read silently. "Son-of-a-bitch!" He snarled.

Ron entered. "Draco, your Father wants you."

Draco rose with Blaise and headed out for his parents room. "When will your uncle be here?"

"In about half an hour!" Blaise said following Draco.

* * *

Severus looked up as Lucius entered. "Hello Lucius."

"Severus, I don't know why I didn't ask you to do this before but..." he ginned as he told Severus what he wanted him to do.

Severus listened as he rose. "Purely Slytherin of you, my friend, lets go..."

* * *

Draco entered with Blaise to see Pansy sitting beside her mother, now five months along and starting to show, Mr. Parkinson was standing beside them. He was surprised to see Kingsley and Severus waiting for them; maybe they had figured it out. "Father, Mother." he greeted.

"Why is Blaise here?" Mrs. Parkinson asked looking at the boy.

"He needs to be here." Draco said firmly as Blaise sat beside Narcissa.

"Draco, are you still willing to undergo Veritaserum?" Lucius asked softly.

Draco looked as if Christmas had come early. "Yes!"

"Good, come and sit love." Narcissa smiled softly as Severus moved forward with the vile.

Draco sat and smiled softly at his Uncle. "Do it!"

Severus nodded and placed three drops on his tongue. "Good, now. What is your full name?"

"Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." He answered.

Kingsley stepped forward. "Now, Draco when did you lose you virginity?"

"January, 28th of this year..." he answered.

"With whom?"

Harry James Potter Snape..." he answered as the Parkinson's paled.

"Have you ever slept with a girl?"

"No!" he relied firmly.

"Are you the Father to Pansy's child?"

"No!" he replied heatedly.

Kingsley nodded to Severus. "I think that will do."

Severus whispered to Lucius. "They have removed the memories. It's blank, but there is something in the mother's memories..."

"Severus end the Veritaserum." Kingsley said looking at him.

"My pleasure." Severus strode forward, to give Draco the reversal.

Draco looked confused for a few moments and the groaned; he knew it would take awhile for the affects to wear off.

"Draco?" Lucius called softly.

Draco looked at his Father as his vision came into focus. "I'm all right..." he whispered

Kingsley looked at the Parkinson's. "This is clearly black mail, Mr. Parkinson..." he glared.

"Draco is the Father!" Pansy objected looking tearful. "Obviously not, Miss." Kingsley said frowning at her. "You need to come clean..."

"Put me under Veritaserum." Mr. Parkinson said glaring.

"We want to, but it won't work. You have removed the memories..." Severus glared at the man.

"You used Legitimacy on me?" He spun to face him.

"Yes, because I am tired of what you are doing to my son!" he growled.

"Draco isn't your son!" he fired back.

"No, but Harry is!" he snarled, "He is three months pregnant and the hell you and your family have put on him has caused him trouble with the pregnancy!" Severus snarled. "Or have you forgotten that he has been on bed rest for the past two months." Severus snarled angry at the man.

"Enough!" Kingsley snarled glaring at the Parkinson's. "All right, I have had enough! I want truthful answers and I want them now!"

Lucius looked from the Parkinson's to his son, waiting for Pansy's parents to get up the nerve to tell them the truth, but before any one could answer a knock came to the door. He looked at Blaise who smiled at him.

Narcissa stood to open the door. "Damian." she smiled. "How are you? Come in?"

Blaise stood to greet his uncle with a hug and a handshake. "I'm glad you made it."

"My pleasure." he smiled then turned to them. "I know what is going on..." he smiled at Lucius. "I know your family has been through two months of hell, and I am here to rectify that."

"I will not allow you to touch my daughter!" Mr. Parkinson snarled.

"Minister? The spell will not harm her or the child she carries, I swear to that!" Damian said firmly.

"Stand aside Mr. Parkinson!" Kingsley growled. "Or I will make you..."

Pansy's father growled a curse but stepped aside as Damian moved forward.

"Just relax Pansy, this wont hurt..." He smiled at her as he raised his wand, and began to whisper the incantation to undue what had been done. "There, now. Draco?"

Draco stood a little shaky and moved to them. "Sir?"

"Place your hand over Pansy's belly..." He instructed.

Draco watched him work the paternity spell again and slowly place his hand in the red light. He held his breath as the red entwined around his hand but his did not come forward.

"Blaise?"

Blaise moved forward and placed his hand by Draco's as Draco removed his hand. He smiled softly as his deep blue joined Pansy's. "I knew I was..." he whispered.

Damian looked up at the other adults and smiled. "What I did was a simple unraveling spell, it undoes what ever spell had been placed on the fetus. What they were trying to do was dark magic the spell is called The Unborn. It is for women who want a certain man to be there husband or certain parents who want certain husbands for their daughters. It requires a little blood from the one they want to trap and then after the child is born they finish the blood adoption." he explained. "Usually it goes undetected."

Pansy began to cry, but because of her father removing the memories, she couldn't tell them the truth.

"Put the memories back in yourself and your daughter and tell us the truth Mr. Parkinson!" Kingsley demanded.

Mr. Parkinson pulled the veils out and replaced the memories.

"It was what my Father wanted. I went along because I wanted Draco too. Father promised him to me..." Pansy sobbed.

"Shut up you foolish child!" Her father growled.

Lucius glared at the man. "You had this planned from the start?"

"Yes, but your son wouldn't sleep with her so I had to come up with another way!" He snarled as the Headmistress and several Aurors stepped into the room as well. "I had to do it for my child!"

"And now she is empty handed, tainted and heirless..." Lucius said simply. "No one self-respecting pureblood will want her now."

"No, Blaise will marry me..." Pansy sobbed turning to Blaise. "He all ready asked me to."

Blaise turned cold eyes to her. "No, I won't. I was going to before you did this!" He turned to the Minister. "I want to invoke my right as the father. I want full custody of my child when he or she is born and I want her right's removed." Blaise said looking at the minister.

"NO! You can't!" Pansy sobbed. "This is my child!"

"Not any more. It is his right Pansy!" The minister said "You will be place at Saint Mungos until you deliver your child and at the time of birth the baby will be placed in his father's hands. Take her." He ordered of Tonks and Mad-eye.

"Let's go!" Mad-eyes growled.

Pansy stood. "Father!" she pleaded to him.

"There is nothing I can do Pansy..." he said as the others took him in to custody. "Leave my wife alone." He snarled when he realized that two other's where going to take the sobbing woman into custody. "She didn't have anything to do with this."

"Very well..." Kingsley said. "Leave her. Take him to holding."

The Aurors nodded and left with the man.

"I am truly sorry about this..." Kingsley said. "I will see to it that Pansy is under watch at all times and you will have custody when the child is born..."

"Thank you sir." Blaise shook his hand

Kingsley shook Lucius's and Draco's hand and then left with the Headmistress.

"Thank you for your help Damian." Lucius and Narcissa smiled at him.

"It's my pleasure," He smiled at Blaise. "Come on we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, Uncle..." Blaise smiled, hugged Draco then followed his uncle out.

Mrs. Parkinson mumbled an apology and then left

Draco watched them leave then turned to Severus. "Is Harry awake? I want to go tell him..."

"You don't have to tell him anything love..." Narcissa smiled softly.

Draco looked at her. "Yes, I do..." he said looking confused. "I have to tell him that Pansy was lying..."

"Son, look at my bedroom door..." Lucius said softly.

Draco turned and stood in shock, Harry was sitting there. "Harry?"

Harry began to cry. "I heard and saw everything. Draco I'm sorry that I didn't believe you..." he whispered.

Charlie moved from Harry's side, slipped over to Severus as Draco moved to Harry, and held him tight. "It's all right. You had every reason not to believe me..." he whispered.

Harry held him close crying. "I Love you..." He whispered.

Draco released his hold and smiled softly as he stroked his cheek. "I love you..."

Severus moved forward and handed Harry back his ring.

Harry smiled as he slipped it back on, "Now it feels right. You are mine!" he said firmly.

"Now and forever." Draco promised as he kissed him.

TBC, Note Harry is now three months along it took them two months to figure out what Pansy's Father did!


	25. forgiveness

AUTHERA NOTE; I HAVE AN IDEA OF THE CAKE BUT I AM HAVEING A HARD TIME DESCRIBING IT, SO TO SEE IT GO TO CHARMCITYCAKES WED SITE AND UNDER ELEGENT LOOK AT THE ONE LABELED SECRET GARDEN! THANK YOU!

Draco sat beside Harry looking over the invitations and the colors for the wedding. "I really like this one." Draco pointed one of the invitations.

"Oh, I like that one too..." he looked at it. "Not too feminine." he smiled as he gazed at the blue and gold embossed invitation.

"Than that will be the one." Draco smiled softly as he set it aside. "Have you thought about the cake?"

Harry nodded. "Yes," He filled the page of the book they had in their laps to show Draco the four tiered wedding cake. It was pure white with many different flowers done in green, it was like a garden setting on a wedding cake.

"That's beautiful.." Draco agreed. He reached for one of the white chocolates that were beside Harry's bed and smiled as he handed it to him. He watched as Harry ate the candy and smiled. He was grateful that he had only missed two months of the pregnancy, but it hurt. He was determined not to miss any more time.

"A galleon for your thoughts?" Harry smiled as he nibbled on the candy.

"Just grateful that I have you.." Draco smiled as they started to plan the flowers and the robes.

* * *

Lucius smiled at Narcissa. "How far do you think the boys have gotten on the wedding?"

"Hopefully far, we need to set a date." Narcissa smiled as they snuggled closer together. "I am so grateful for Damian." she whispered softly.

"I know, he told me that Pansy is taking it hard." Lucius said softly.

"I don't care about her." Narcissa said firmly. "She made her bed she needs to lay in it!" she snarled.

"Now, love. She was doing what her father wanted, I am made at her but I hope this makes her see that she can't do things like this."

"Maybe." She grumbled. "How is Blaise?"

"He's doing well. Exited that he's going to be a father. He has is home set up, and everything for the baby and he doesn't even know what he's having." he laughed softly. "He is going to spoil that baby and so is Damian and it's not even born yet!"

Narcissa laughed richly. "Good, I want to send him something for the baby." She looked up as Severus, Bill, the twins, Ron, Kathlene and Ivy entered. "Oh, good, we need to start planning the baby showers." she smiled as she pulled out her book so she could take note of everything.

"Yes, and we have to be fast. I have Charlie distracted by checking on Harry for me.." Severus said softly.

"Then let's get started.." She smiled as they began working on the details of the party. "So? When?"

"How about after we find out what they are having?" Bill suggested.

"That will be in about two months, gives us a little more time." She nodded. "All right"

The others agreed and they slowly moved out.

"Father? Can I go with you to check on Harry?" Ivy smiled, god she was growing up fast.

Severus smiled. "Of course, then we can talk about that Dean Thomas?" He smiled.

Ivy turned beat red. "Oh Father! That's nothing!" she laughed as they left together.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Bill looked somber. "Can I speak to you?"

"Yes," Lucius rose and gestured for him to follow. When the door to his study closed, he turned to the young man. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, sir." He sighed. "My parents have been on my mind.." he whispered, looking tormented.

* * *

The next day saw Bill Weasley at the gates of Azkaban prison. He looked up at the stone building as the guard led him in. He sighed as he was led to a stone walled room and told to wait a moment. He nodded and the guard left. He took off his cloak and sat by the small fire that warmed the room and waited, he was so nervous.

The door behind him opened and the guard led in a frail and worn looking Mr. Weasley. "Bill?" She whispered, oh her boy had grown so much.

Bill stood and swallowed hard. "Yes, mother. How are you?"

"How do I look?" She looked at him upset. "Why have you waited so long to see me? It's been almost eleven years.." she whispered tears streaming down her face.

Bill looked at her trying to gather his thought, trying to remember what Lucius had encouraged him to say. "I've been afraid. You abandoned us! You only thought of how to gain money and power." he was upset and he wanted answers. "Why?!"

Molly looked at him hurt. "We just wanted what was best.." she sobbed.

"No you didn't! You stole Lilly's baby!" He fired back. "You were going to steal Lucius' baby!"

Molly began to cry. "You don't understand, Bill. After Ron, I couldn't have anymore and I wanted a girl so badly. When Dumbledore showed up with her I had to take her." she sobbed.

"What about Kathlene?" He demanded.

"Albus wanted to get them back for taking Harry from us, he was supposed to be ours!"

"For the money?"

"Yes, I wanted to take care of you kids.."

"Instead you worried about money and power, and ended up abandoning us!" Bill was in tears. "Do you know that Lucius took us in? He assisted us in our schooling?" He asked.

"What?" She asked outraged. "You are the eldest, you were supposed to take care of the family."

"Yes, and I chose to take Lucius' help! How was I supposed to take care of my brothers when I wasn't even out of school!"

"You would have been fine!" She objected.

"No I wouldn't have. I couldn't have gotten the twins through schooling with high marks? No!" His hands were shaking. "Could I have gotten Ron though school?"

She scoffed. "Ron, is clueless, he would have done anything you wanted him too."

Bill glared at her. "He is top of his class. Lucius and Severus have taught him to think before acting. They taught him how to stand up for himself. He is looking at Advanced placement in the Wizarding College of his choice, and you don't care! And Charlie, oh Charlie. You know he is going to be married and is expecting a baby?"

Molly looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Mother. He is. I am not ashamed for what I did. I thought it was best."

"What do you want me to say, Bill?"

"I don't know!" Bill snapped angry, but he wilted. "How about I'm sorry? How about I missed you? How about forgive me?" He asked tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Is that why you are here?"

"No, I don't really need to hear you ask for it, I came to tell you that I all ready forgive you." He whispered.

Molly began to cry. "I am sorry Bill. I wanted what I thought was best and I ended up in here, without any of you. How is Percy?"

"He has been doing well, I will be seeing him next."

Molly moved to him. "May I hug you?"

Bill wrapped his arms around her. "I still love you."

"Tell the boys that we miss them and that we love them?"

"I will, I will return." Bill promised softly.

"Who is Charlie's fiancé?"

"Severus.." Bill answered looking at her.

"He is a good man. Ginny? You haven't said."

"Ginny no longer. She went back to her birth name Ivy, and she is very well."

Molly sobbed softly. "Probably for the best. You will return?"

"Yes, next time I'll talk to father.." He left when the guard motioned to him. He stepped out side and took a deep breath and moved off to the apparition point.

* * *

Bill looked up at his next stop and sighed softly, knocking on an apartment door.

Slowly it opened. "Can I.. Bill? What do you want?" Percy whispered.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly.

"Why?"

"I want to talk..." Bill said looking worried. "I know you have had a tough time these past years, but you have done so well..."

Percy slowly opened the door to let him in. "All right.."

Bill stepped into the house and looked around. "You have done well."

"Thank you." he whispered. "Have you heard. I am getting married." He picked up a picture of a young beautiful woman, he handed it to him.

Bill smiled at the picture. "She's beautiful." Bill smiled. "When?"

"In two months." Percy placed the picture back.

"Charlie is getting married too, and he is expecting."

"He is?" Percy looked up a brief smile touched his lips. "I whish I could see them.."

"You can, they miss you."

"No, I've messed up too badly.." Percy sighed. "I'm better off staying away."

Bill moved to him. "Please Percy? They miss you."

Percy looked at him worried " They don't hate me?'

"You did what mother wanted, no they don't hate you, please?" Percy looked at him and then nodded.

Charlie looked up from the twins and Ron as the door opened as Bill and Percy stepped into the room. They all stood as one looking shocked, they didn't think they would ever see him there. "Hello Percy." Charlie moved to him.

Percy looked at him worried. "Hello, Charlie.." He smiled and hugged him as the others moved to hug their brother.

TBC


	26. If I Could Turn Back Time

Lucius stood watching as Draco stood getting fitted for his wedding robes. He watched as his boy stood with his shoulders back, his long platinum blond hair pulled back, and a smile on his face. His boy was no longer a boy. He sighed and wished he could turn back time. Turn it back to when his boy was just starting to fall for young Harry. Turn it back to when he was innocent. Turn it back to when he had first kissed Harry on the cheek. He smiled as he remembered how his boy slowly fell for the shy little black headed boy.

FLASHBACKS!!

Lucius watched as Draco laid in the grass with Harry. They were talking softly, it had almost been two years since Harry arrived and he was doing well. He watched as Draco slowly reached over and brushed away the hair on his forehead. He chuckled it was clear that his boy was taking to Harry in more than a brotherly fashion and he was only nine. He watched, he was going to keep a close on them. He loved seeing that smile on his son's face.

SCENE CHANGE!

It was Christmas and the boys were eleven, he watched as they sat playing with there new gifts. Draco was laughing at a joke Harry had told, playing wizarding chess. He reached up and stroked Harry's cheek. "This was a good Christmas.."

"The best.." The smile Harry flashed him was one of shyness.

Draco smiled and lost the chess game on purpose and the adults knew it.

SCENE CHANGE!

It was summer time, Harry was sitting in the gardens trying to hide the tears. He and Ivy had had a fight, a normal thing for brothers and sisters, but Harry was in tears, because he did not take her diary.

Lucius watched as Draco moved to him and sat beside him on the stone bench, he was just in hearing range.

"Kit?" Draco called using the pet name Severus had called him. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Lucius watched as Draco was so gentle and so caring to him.

"Ivy is mad at me?" Harry whispered. "I didn't take her diary" he looked away from him clearly upset.

Draco took his hands. "It's all right." he whispered as he pulled Harry into a warm hug.

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "I don't like it when she's mad at me, it makes me feel bad."

"I know, but she still loves you.." Draco said.

Harry sighed. "No, she don't, she said so.."

"She didn't mean it.." Draco whispered a he rubbed Harry's back to make him feel better.

Lucius watched fascinated as Draco calmed him and talked him into going with him to speak to Ivy, and helping them make up.

END OF FLASHBACKS!!

"Lucius? LUIUCS!" Narcissa called laughing.

Lucius jumped. "Sorry, love."

"What do you think?" She laughed nodding to Draco.

Lucius turned to his son and smiled. "Perfect." he smiled softly.

* * *

Harry looked up at Severus and smiled. "Hello Father." he said as he set his book down.

Severus hugged his boy and sat down beside him. "How are you today?"

"Better, I want to go outside..." Harry complained. "I've been coped up in this hospital wing and I just want to go out."

"I know, and you will. We have agreed that you do need to get out a little but minimal walking."

Harry smiled. "Thank you..."

Severus chuckled. "But before we go out, there is someone who wants to see you."

Harry looked confused. "Who?" he asked.

"The last time you saw him you were only seven, it's one of the Weasley brothers."

"Percy?" Harry asked as the door opened.

"Hello Harry..." Percy said softly. He looked a little worried and scared about seeing the boy that he had been so mean to.

"Hello, Percy." Harry said softly looking at him. "How are you?"

"I am well. I heard you are getting married."

"I am, to Draco."

"He's a good man." Slowly he moved to him. "I...I know that it probably doesn't mean much after all of these years but I am sorry and if I could turn back the clock...." he whispered.

Harry smiled softly as he wiped his eyes. "It's in the past, and I really don't remember much of that time, so lets just leave it there, deal?"

Percy smiled softly. "Deal." he sat in the chair that Severus gave him, grateful that Harry was so forgiving.

* * *

Draco watched Harry, Percy and Severus talk from the door he did not want to intrude just yet. He smiled, it intrigued him that Harry was so forgiving even after all he had been through; and he knew that was one thing he was never going to take that for granted.

"Why aren't you going in?" Lucius smirked.

"Percy is with him..." He whispered. "I don't want to interrupt."

Lucius peered into the room. "That reform school was the best thing for him. You know he's getting married."

Draco smiled softly. "I hope he has learned his lesson and doesn't go back to the old ways."

"I don't think he will." Lucius said softly, as he watched Percy and noticed that he was not the arrogant child he had seen ten years ago.

"Come on let's go see him..." Draco smiled as he opened the infirmary door all the way and entered the ward.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, love." He smiled as Percy stood.

Draco smiled. "It's all right Percy, please stay." Draco kissed Harry and then sat down on the bed.

Percy slowly sank back down, with a soft smile. "Harry's been telling me about his plans."

Draco smiled softly. "He's wanted to start a foundation for wizarding child welfare for about three year's now." he smiled. "He'll be good at it, and it is needed." He agreed.

They talked for a little while longer before Percy left and Draco picked Harry up to take him outside for some fresh air.

Draco sat beside Harry and pulled him close, "I love you." He whispered as he kissed him gently.

Harry responded to the kiss by prolonging it until they where breathless. "I love you as well.." he smiled looking at him.

Draco smiled and laid a hand on Harry's belly, he was starting to show. "Remember when we would lay in the gardens at home?"

Harry chuckled. "We'd lay there for hours." he whispered.

Draco reached for a drink handing it to him. "I am going to takes us everywhere, and we are going to do everything." he promised.

"I want to take our children to Disney that was so much fun."

Draco laughed. "Severus sure can scream.."

"Yes, my father can. I still can't believe that he's getting married."

"I can't believe he did what we did.." Draco laughed, then paused remembering something. "Harry? Didn't you do the prevention spell?"

"Yes, but I must have said it wrong, at least that's what Father thinks.." He sighed softly.

"Hopefully you didn't end up doing a fertility spell instead." Draco looked worried.

Harry looked at him. "Oh don't say that!"

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa sat watching the boys. "I can't believe that our boy is grown.." He whispered.

"One more to go." Narcissa smiled.

Lucius sighed. "I know." he sipped his wine.

Narcissa sat up a little straighter. "Lucius? Are you getting the baby blues?" she asked not believing that he was looking so disgruntled.

Lucius sighed. "I don't know, all I do know is my son, is not a boy any more and my daughter is growing up faster."

"Don't worry, we'll have grandchildren to keep us busy." she smiled touched that he was feeling like this.

* * *

Bill sat back as Charlie entered. "Father, is not doing well."

"How bad is he?' Charlie asked worried.

"He doesn't speak anymore, he looks worn and thin, he is completely gray and the Healer said that his heart his failing.."

Charlie sighed. "We're going to lose him aren't we?"

"There is a good chance.." Bill whispered "He hugged me, and smiled.."

Charlie sighed and tried to fight back the tears.

Severus moved him and wrapped him into his arms. "It's all right love, it's all right.." he whispered.

"Why?" he whispered through the tears.

"I wish I knew love, I whish I knew.." Severus whispered holding him close, trying to offer comfort.

* * *

Harry cuddled close to Draco as they started to plan the baby's nursery. He looked over as the door opened and Madam Pomfrey stepped in to the room. "Hello Madam Pomfrey."

"Hello Harry, I came to check you over before you go to sleep."

Harry sighed "All right.." He laughed softly. "When will we know what the baby is?"

She smiled. "Tonight if you wish."

Draco smiled. "Please?"

She laughed as she raised her wand to check her patient over. She frowned after a moment and did the spell again.

Harry began to get worried. "What's wrong?"

She smiled. "Everything is fine.." She reassured. "It's twins, a boy and a girl.."

TBC there are more chapters to come, lol


	27. One Baby Shower and A Wedding

Narcissa smiled as she decorated the parlor for the baby shower. They had decided to do one big shower for Blaise, Charlie, and Harry. She smiled as the twins helped set up the gifts and hang the banner. Severus and Draco had been so much help in getting the boy's out of the house for a while. "Thank you boys." She smiled reflecting on how hard the past few months had been on the Weasley boys. They had lost their father just last month and their mother's health was now failing. She knew that Bill and Charlie would get the boy's through the tough times though, they all ways had.

Kathlene and Ivy entered the parlor with smiles and caring trays of finger food. "When are they going to get back?" Ivy asked looking around at the parlor.

"Soon, love." Narcissa smiled, she had sent the boys out for a little shopping trip. She was grateful that Harry was doing well and was allowed to get out of bed now. She was proud of the boys. All three had graduated with honors. Draco and Ron where taking higher placements at one of the colleges while Harry was starting in in his organization for the protection of wizarding children. She couldn't wait until Harry delivered the twins.

* * *

Harry smiled at Draco as they walked side by side looking at baby toys. Unknowing to Harry Draco had all ready set the nursery for his gift to Harry.

Draco smiled at him as they talked about names and toys. "What do you think about Heather for our girl?" he asked as they moved together down the isle.

Harry reached for his hand. "I like that name." he agreed. "Heather Maria Malfoy..." He mused softly.

Draco squeezed his hand he pulled him close and held him as they walked together. "We need to get home soon..."

Harry sighed. "Do we have to?" He grinned.

"Yes, love. We don't want you walking too much."

"Can you believe we'll be married in four days?"

"Can you believe we'll be parents in four months?" Draco laughed as Severus, Charlie and Blaise moved to them.

"Oh trust me I believe it..." Harry said as one hand stole to his belly.

"Ready to head home?" Severus asked smiling at his son.

"I guess so." he sighed softly as Draco smiled.

"We probably should, so you can get some rest." He seconded.

"All right, all right." He smiled, he was just having so much fun going out with Draco and he didn't want it to end.

* * *

Narcissa smiled. "They should be back in about two minutes, so lets finish up." she smiled as, Bill, Fred, George, Ivy, Kathlene and the guests entered the decorated parlor. "All right, every one settle down." she smiled softly hearing the front door open.

Harry was talking softly to Draco when they entered the parlor. He paused looking back over his shoulder at Severus and then laughing he turned and jumped slightly when he realized what was done. "Mother!" He laughed.

Charlie and Blaise stood beside Harry looking speechless and all three men began to cry.

"No tears, love..." Severus laughed as he wrapped his arms around him and led him to a seat.

Draco did the same for Harry as Blaise sat beside his Uncle. "Thank you.." he smiled as the guest began to hand out gifts and began talking about what the babies where going to look like and the names that they thought were best for them.

Harry was smiling softly as he opened a gift that was handed to him. Slowly he ripped off the paper and a course of awe went thought the group as he held up a small dress of pink and blue. "It's pretty..." he whispered gazing at the dress.

"It's so small..." Draco smiled as Charlie opened a gift, next.

Draco stood and slipped off to get Harry a plate of food and something to drink. He looked up and smiled at his father as he moved back to his love.

Harry, Charlie and Blaise were enjoying the company more than anything and were grateful for Narcissa's wonderful idea of throwing a baby shower.

Blaise smiled as he hugged Narcissa. "Thank you so much." He smiled.

Narcissa hugged him back. "My pleasure. I can't wait to see the baby."

"Me too, I can't wait to find out what I am having, it's tradition for us not to find out until they are born." he smiled

"All right, it's time for our gifts..." Draco stood and helped Harry to his feet and Severus helped Charlie to his feet as well.

"We need to blindfold them..." Severus laughed.

"I don't think so..." Draco smiled as the guests laughed and followed them out and up the stairs.

While Severus led Charlie to one set of rooms, Draco led Harry to another. They had agreed that while Draco was taking his advanced classes that they would stay at the manor so Harry would have help at any time.

Harry had his eyes closed trusting Draco to lead him." Can I open them?"

"Not yet." Draco laughed as they moved into the room. "All right, open them."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and gasped softly realizing that he was standing in the nursery. As he gazed around the room, the walls slowly changed from a soft purple to light blue, then to a soft yellow toys were everywhere and two beautiful round cribs stood. Both cribs had a canopy; one was bedded in soft blue and green, while the other was bedded in soft purple and pink.

"The one in blue was mine; it took me ages to find the maker to match it." Draco smiled seeing Harry so happy.

"It's beautiful..." he whispered tears welling up in his eyes. "Thank you..." he ran his hand along the rocking chair and turned to him.

Draco did not care that they were being watched he moved to Harry, pulled him into a hug and kissed him tenderly.

Harry smiled at him. "Thank you, for everything, you have given me so much..." he whispered.

Draco stroked his cheek. "You have given me a wonderful gift, love. It's the least I can do..." he smiled at him as one hand stole to his belly. His smile grew as the babies kicked him.

Harry laughed softly. "Only you can get them kicking like that..." he snuggled close gazing around.

It wasn't long before the guest left and Draco and Harry were lying in bed together.

Harry was lying on his side with Draco behind him his arms wrapped around him. "I love it when you hold me..."

"I don't think I will ever get tiered of holding you, it makes you happy." Draco kissed the back of his neck and earned a moan from Harry.

"I can't wait until I deliver. I miss it..." he whispered.

Draco looked concerned. "Miss what?" he asked

Harry turned and looked at him. "You know..." he said looking flustered.

Draco looked at him and then smiled. "You mean sex, love?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah..." he sighed. "It has been a long time..." he whispered.

Draco smiled softly. "I will be right back." he kissed him and hurried out before he could protest.

Lucius groaned as he moved to answer the knock at his door. He was surprised to see his son. "What's the matter?"

"I have a question Father."

Lucius chuckled and let him in "What's wrong?"

"Well," He sighed, "This is embarrassing but here it goes. Harry is... well... horny... and I want to know if it's safe to have sex with him..."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Lucius asked him as they sat.

"I don't want to hurt him or the babies." Draco looked concerned.

"You won't hurt them love, the babies are well protected and Harry needs the contact..." He smiled and stood to pick up a book on sexual positions. "Here this will help." he smiled.

Draco took the book and smiled "Thank you Father."

"Go and teach Harry a new trick." He grinned.

Harry looked up looked over at the door as it opened. "Hey..." he smiled. "What's that?" he asked seeing a book in his hands.

Draco smiled. "The answer."

Harry sat up and looked over Draco's shoulder to read the title of the book. 'Sexual positions for the expectant witch or wizard' He looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Father says that it won't harm the babies and that it would do you some good.." he smiled as he opened the book to the area for wizards.

Harry read over his shoulder and smiled. "Ohh these look like fun..." he smiled.

Draco smiled and turned to capture his smiling lips in a soft tender kiss.

Harry moaned oh he needed his Draco. "I like that.." he whispered as Draco laid him down and slowly made love him.

FOUR DAYS LATER!!!

Harry sighed fighting down the urge to vomit, he looked over at Charlie. "How can you be so calm?"

Charlie smiled softly. "I know that I am making the right choice, I am nervous though.." he smiled as they slowly got dressed in there ceremonial robes. "Turn, let me help you.." Charlie smiled as he straightened the pure silver robes in the back.

"You know Draco says that if you are nervous you should drink Fire Whisky." He said softly.

"Trust me if we weren't expecting I would down a shot and give you one as well." Charlie smiled as Harry helped him straighten out his robes of light blue.

"How full is it out there?" Harry asked softly.

"Full" Charlie admitted looking at his soon to be son-in-law.

Harry smiled softly, tears in his eyes. "I am thank full that you are going to be part of the family."

Charlie hugged him. "I am thank full that you are so accepting of mine and you father's relationship." he admitted.

Harry smiled. "You make him happy, and I like the fact that I am going to have a full family." he smiled.

Charlie hugged him close sniffling. "Damn hormones.." he chuckled as someone knocked. "Well let's go tie the knot."

Harry took a deep breath. "Yes." he agreed and followed him out of the door.

Draco looked at Severus as they stood in front of the bonder.

Severus smiled at him. "Deep breath.." he smiled as the music began to play and the crowd became silent.

Draco taking his cues form Severus and turned to watch his Harry. He watched as the doors opened and his breath caught in his throat.

Harry stood beside Charlie his longer black hair pulled back his pure silver robes brushed the ground. He stood proudly, his round belly made him look healthy and his smile could tame a dragon. Hell it did!

Charlie smiled at Severus as they walked side by side down the isle to the men that they loved so much.

As the wedding guest took their seats the bonder began the ceremony with a smile, first he did Severus and Charlie than he turned to Harry and Draco. It was not long before they were pronounced husbands and kissed to seal the bond.

Lucius and Narcissa watched teary eyed, as their son became a man.

Kathlene sat beside her parents knowing that one day she too would wed and she knew all ready who she wanted it to be.

TBC a few more chapters to go!!!


	28. Four babies and secert love

Blaise looked up at the opening of the ward door and smiled at his extended family, and resumed his pacing.

Damian smiled and stood to shake hands with Lucius and Severus. "How is everything?"

"Thing are great." Narcissa smiled. "How long has she been in labor?"'

"Eight hours now, they say it won't be much longer." Blaise said as Draco moved in to clasp hands with his friend. "How's Harry?"

"He and Charlie are doing great; they are keeping each other company right now." He smiled.

"Harry back on bed rest?" Blaise asked worried.

Draco nodded. "Yes, but he's only got four weeks left until he delivers." He smiled proudly.

"You like married life?' Damian laughed.

"Oh yes, I do." Draco laughed. "Ron and I have started our advanced classes, so things have been crazy."

"What are you two planning on doing for a career?" Damian asked as Ron and Neville moved into the room.

"We want to assist Harry with his project." Neville smiled.

"OH! How is he doing with the foundation for Wizarding Child Welfare?" Blaise asked.

"He's got it going," Draco said proudly. "He has used the past four months to his advantage. He has set a watch group that keeps an eye on muggle born children and if things start looking bad, they educate the parents of the child. We have had two families demand that we take the child," He sighed. "The other family was just relived that they weren't losing their minds..." he laughed.

Narcissa smiled. "He even watches over the kids that, like him, are placed with muggle relatives, and even wizarding familes kids."

"That sounds wonderful, so you, Ron and Neville are going to help him?" Damian smiled.

"Yes, sir we are being trained on handling cases with children. So when we finish we'll be specially trained Aurors."

Blaise smiled at his friend, still pacing. "This is taking so long." he grumbled.

"Don't worry, the baby will be here soon..." Draco smiled and looked towards the door as it opened to see Kingsley and a Healer move in with a crying bundle in the Healers arms.

Blaise turned to the Healer his eyes on the bundle of blankets.

"Congratulations," She smiled as she set the new baby into Blaise's arms. "It's a boy." She smiled.

Blaise looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. The little baby had dark skin and hair, and his chubby face made them all smile. "Is he healthy?"

"Yes, and as soon as you fill out the papers on him, you can take him home." The Healer smiled, watching the new daddy.

Everyone gathered around to gaze at the baby with smiles and warm congratulations.

"What are you going to name him?" Damian asked as Blaise handed him the baby.

Blaise smiled softly. "I think I will name my boy Davide Vidal Zabini."

"Beautiful" Draco smiled watching the new baby.

Damian smiled and placed the infant into Draco's arms. "Mind his head.." He smiled.

Draco almost froze but as the baby opened his eyes and looked up at him he relaxed and smiled. "He is tiny."

"The twins will be smaller." Lucius said watching his boy.

Blaise smiled watching his friend. "You best get used to holding babies, godfather." he smiled.

Draco looked up. "Really?"

"Of course. Who else would I pick?" Blaise laughed as he singed the papers and the baby was released to his care. "Wheres Kathlene?"

"Home, keeping brother company." Severus smiled as they flooed back to the Manor.

Harry looked up as Draco entered the room; he paused in moving his chess piece and smiled. "Well?"

Kathlene looked up as well an excited look in her eyes, waiting for Draco to tell them the news about the new baby.

"It's a boy," He laughed at Kathlene's squeal of excitement. "His name is Davide Vidal Zabini. Blaise has him, he is healthy and has been released all ready."

"That is wonderful." Harry reached for Draco and kissed him as Kathlene stood.

"Is he here?" She asked a little too hopefully.

"Yes, he's in the parlor." Draco chuckled as she left quickly.

"For a teenager she knows what she wants..."

Harry snuggled. "She's had a crush on him since she first saw him when she was ten." he commented.

Draco laughed softly. "I would welcome Blaise as a brother any day, but he better not touch her until she is of age." he warned.

"He still has what????" he pondered for a moment. "six to seven years?"

Draco nodded. "He better behave..." he said as he moved Kathlene's chess piece. "Where's Ivy?"

Harry smiled. "Over visiting Dean Thomas. Father said she could go."

Draco shook his head. "Love is in the air..."

"Yes," Harry moved his piece and smiled as Draco captured one of his. One hand stole to his large belly as the babies kicked him and hard. "I can't wait until I deliver..." he smiled softly, he loved being pregnant but he was getting tiered of the extra weigh and he wanted Draco to be able to help him.

"Soon, love. Soon." Draco kissed him softly, tenderly. He laid his hand over Harry's and smiled at his husband. "I held Davide."

"I bet he is tinny." Harry smiled.

"Father says that the twins will be smaller..." Draco said thinking about his children. "He weighs a small six pounds four ounces, he is eighteen inches long and has so much hair he's going to need a hair cut."

Harry laughed softly. "I can't wait to see him..."

* * *

Kathlene entered the parlor and smiled seeing Blaise holding his new son. She moved further in and sat beside him. She smiled. "He looks like you." she smiled.

"Want to hold him?" Blaise asked smiling softly.

"Can I?'

"Of course." He gently passed the baby over to her.

"Mind his head love." Narcissa smiled softly watching her daughter.

Kathlene fought back the urge to tell her mom that she knew how to hold a baby as she gently held Davide in her arms. "He's so tiny..."

Lucius smiled watching his daughter; he knew deep down that his baby girl was falling for the dark skinned Italian that was sitting across form them. He was going to speak to the young father about it.

"Are you going to take him to see Harry?" She asked not wanting to give the baby back.

"Yes, I know he's anxious to see him." Blaise smiled watching Kathlene. He sighed wishing that the younger girl were older, he was afraid to court her right now.

* * *

Harry and Draco looked up as the door opened and smiled. "Is that Davide?"

"Yes, it is..." Kathlene said moving in holding the baby close to her.

Harry smiled and reached out to hold the baby, "Oh look at him, he looks like Blaise..." he smiled as Ron and Neville moved in to see the baby.

* * *

Lucius walked beside Blaise with a soft smile, he noticed that the young father was nervous and tense. "It's all right, Blaise." he smiled softly. "I want to take a moment to talk to you about Kathlene..."

Blaise froze. "Mr. Malfoy I swear I haven't touched her..." he stammered.

Lucius smiled. "I know Blaise. I know that you are a better man than that. What I wanted to speak to you about is that I know you have feelings for her, and she for you." he smiled softly. "Am I right?"

Blaise sighed. "I know that she is too young, sir, but I do." he said softly.

Lucius nodded. "If you promise to 'behave' until she is old enough and with a ring on her hand I will allow you to date..."

Blaise looked at him as smiled. "Really sir?"

Lucius smiled. "Yes, just behave, promise? Kissing and holding is fine"

"Wizards Honor, sir." Blaise said solemnly then smiled proud that Lucius trusted him with his only daughter.

* * *

Harry sat up in bed holding little Davide smiling. "Oh he is precious, Blaise." he smiled at the young father, as he moved in.

Blaise smiled. "Thank you Harry." he said standing behind Kathlene.

Harry was about to pass the baby back when Blaise smiled and asked if Harry could hold him a moment longer, he needed to speak to Kathlene.

Kathlene stood and followed Blaise out on to the veranda. "Yes, Blaise?"

Blaise turned to her and smiled. "Would you like to maybe go out with me sometime?" he asked watching her eyes.

Kathlene smiled and her face and eyes lit up. "I'd love too..."

Blaise pulled her into a hug and looked down into the beautiful silver eyes.

Draco watched them and smiled. "Looks like our sisters dreams have come true..."

"Yes, they have." Harry smiled at him rocking the baby back and forth, as he fussed a little.

TWO WEEKS LATER!!!!

Harry rolled over trying to get comfortable; he had to admit he was getting miserable. He looked over at the open bathroom door and sat up thinking that maybe if he took a warm bath he would feel better. Slowly he rose as Severus entered the room. "Can you help me, Father?"

Severus moved to him and helped him to get to his feet. "Bathroom?"

"I want to take a bath." Harry said softly.

"Are you hurting?" Severus asked as he assisted Harry into the bathroom.

"I all ways hurt, especially lately." Harry said softly. "I'm hoping that a warm bath will help. When will Draco be home?"

"In about an hour." Severus called for a house elf to prepare his bath worried.

Slowly Harry striped and eased into the warm waters and sighed softly. "Oh much better." he sighed.

Severus chuckled. "You and Charlie are so much alike. He loves warm bathes too." he smiled at his son as he sat beside the tub, he didn't want to leave him alone.

Harry closed his eyes as the pain eased. "I want to get this over with, I am so tiered of being pregnant..." he whispered.

"I believe that you may get you wish today, love." Severus brushed the hair away from his face as Charlie entered.

"Hey, is everything all right?" he asked smiling at them.

Harry smiled softly at him "Just cramps..." he winced. "Ohh." he moaned softly.

Charlie moved in. "'Sev'?"

Severus smiled softly. "You are going into labor..." he nodded at Charlie. "Go send for Draco." he said as he called for a house elf to alert Lucius and the other's of the house hold.

Harry gasped sharply reaching for his Father's hand. "Oww" he moaned as the pain intensified.

Severus gave him his hand and coaxed him to breath through the contraction as Lucius and Narcissa entered.

"How is he?"

"They're starting; we need to get him to Saint Mungos." Severus said softly worried for his son knowing that male delivers were dangerous.

* * *

Draco sat in class trying to pay attention to his teacher but his mind was not on the subject at hand.

"MR. MALFOY!" the teacher scolded.

"Sorry, sir." Draco said turning his attention back to the class.

The teacher scowled as someone knocked on the classroom door. He moved to answer it. "Yes?" he asked. There was a mummer of conversation then the teacher turned back to the room. "Mr. Malfoy, you have a family emergency, you need to leave immediately, be sure to read eight through twelve before the next class."

Draco stood. "Yes, sir." he quickly gathered his things and headed for the door. When he reached his teacher, he saw the school official and his Father. "Father? What's wrong?"

Lucius smiled softly. "We need to get to Saint Mungos, daddy."

Draco's eyes went wide as he followed him down the hall and to the floo system.

Severus and Charlie sat beside Harry trying to offer comfort to the pain stricken wizard. They had flooed him to the hospital as soon as Lucius had gone for Draco.

"I want Draco. Where is he?" Harry moaned as another contraction hit him.

"I know, he's coming..." Severus soothed as Charlie slipped out to cheek on the others.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to breath through the pain, he wanted his husband so badly right now.

Severus looked up as the door opened and Draco slipped into the room and moved to Harry.

"I'm here." he smiled taking Harry's hand in his own.

Harry smiled at him, "You made it.."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Draco kissed him tenderly as the Healer moved in and Severus slipped out, not realizing what was going on with his husband.

Narcissa stood as Severus entered. "How is he?'

"He's doing well, the Healer believes it won't be much longer." he looked around. "Where's Charlie?" he asked worried.

Bill moved quickly into the waiting room. "Severus? Charlie's in Labor." he said out of breath. "He went to the bathroom and it hit.."

Severus quickly followed him now worried for his husband as well as his son."

It wasn't long before the entire waiting room was pacing. Kathlene was rocking Davide while Blaise was pacing in between the room, grumbling.

Narcissa and Lucius were trying not to worry for their son as they paced wondering if Charlie and Harry where doing all right.

"They'll be fine..." Bill kept murmuring, as the twins, Ron and Neville brought in warm tea for everyone.

"Bill calm down!" Fred said watching his eldest brother wear a path in the carpet.

Draco looked around the room from the doorway and with tears in his eyes, he called. "They're here. Boy and a girl!"

Every one cheered and moved to hug him, but he realized Severus and Charlie where not there. "Where are.."

"Charlie is in labor.." Bill explained as the Healer moved out with the twins.

"How is Harry?"

"Tiered but he is all right.." Draco looked over as a door opened and Severus moved to them with a proud smile on his face.

"A girl!" he smiled. "How's Harry?'

"He is well..." Draco took the babies from the Healer to show everyone as Severus showed off his little red headed beauty. "What's her name?" he asked Severus.

"Eileen Elizabeth Snape." he smiled proudly.

Draco smiled. "Perfect, we named her Heather Maria Malfoy, and his name is James Lucius Malfoy." He smiled proudly.

TBC

Authors note Vidal means full of life and Davide means beloved, both names are Italian.


	29. Epilogue

Harry sighed as he listened to Draco in the parlor, in two day's his babies would be graduating form Hogwarts and leaving. He had to admit that he was proud of his twins but he wished that he could reverse time. He wanted to go back to when they were little, he sighed gazing at the picture on his desk.

Draco looked up at Severus and smiled. "Two days.."

"Yes, and they will be grown and gone. How is Kathlene and Blaise doing?"

"They are doing well. She wrote to me yesterday saying that the new baby is keeping her up at night."

Severus laughed. "We are done with our kids. Ivy is happily married to Dean, and our youngest will be on her way to college in just four days.."

Draco smiled softly. "Harry wanted one more, but it never happened." he sighed. "I wish I knew why, he's been down lately, and with James apprenticing to take over the foundation..."

"He's felling old.." Severus smiled. "Empty nest syndrome, it's normally and will pass.."

"I know, I've been doing what ever I can to keep him happy." Draco smiled. He smiled remembering when he had first asked Harry to 'top' he had enjoyed that night and continued to reverse rolls with Harry when ever he was upset.

Severus chuckled. "I know what you mean.." he grinned. "I remember when they we're babies."

FLASHBACK!!!

Draco sat rocking his little girl as Harry rocked his son. He smiled at him as he fed the baby. "This is nice.."

Harry smiled. "While they are quite, yes.' he agreed as he shifted his son to his shoulder to burp him. "I'm just grateful that they are healthy."

"You did a wonderful job love." Draco smiled at him.

"It takes two." Harry laughed softly as James slowly fell asleep in his daddy's arms.

Draco watched fascinated at how tender Harry was with the babies. He was so patient and so calm even when Heather was having one of her colic episodes or when James was having stomach trouble. He had to admit that he had trouble when his kids were crying and he couldn't calm them, Harry would just smile and tell him to breath.

Harry smiled at Draco as he stood to put his son in his crib. He looked down at the little baby and smiled. "Do you think we should have one more?" he asked softly.

Draco stood. "I don't know, love. I think these two are going to keep us on our feet for some time." He laid Heather in her crib and sighed softly. "Maybe just one more?"

Harry smiled softly. "In a few years...."

END OF FLASHBACK!!

Draco sighed "I wish I could have given Harry another baby. He wanted one so badly."

Severus smiled "Don't worry, he will be fine.."

Harry sighed as he rose and kissed Draco to wake him. "Time to get up love."

Draco groaned, he did not feel good. "I need the loo.." he got up and stumbled for the loo.

Harry watched worried, he rose and sent for Severus and Lucius. Slowly he moved to the door. "Love, are you all right?" Harry knocked softly.

"I need.." his words were cut off by him throwing up.

Harry winced and looked up as Severus and Lucius entered. "He is sick.."

Severus moved to the door and knocked "Draco open the door I have something that will help."

Harry was grateful that the door slowly opened to reveal Draco standing there looking pitiful.

Severus gave him a potion for the nausea and with Harry's aid helped him to bed. "Come on, lets look you over." He pulled out his wand and did a few diagnostic spells. He frowned and looked up at Lucius. "We need to get a healer.."

"What's wrong?' Harry asked worried.

"I need a healer to confirm Harry, it's nothing life threatening." he reassured as he called for the house elf to fetch a Healer.

Draco looked up at his Father-in-law looking worried then reached for Harry. "I'll be all right love." He smiled.

The Healer popped in and smiled as she moved to the bed. "Hello Draco. Sick today eh?"

"Yes," he sighed as she preformed the tests on him, and frowned.

"Your pregnant" She said looking confused.

"WHAT?!" Draco sat up looking shocked.

Harry stood there in shock, tears glistened in his eyes, tears of pain. "How? How could you?" he whispered. "Why?"

Severus looked at his son seeing the pain in his eyes, seeing the defeat. "Harry, listen to me.."

"NO!" Harry shouted tears streaming down his cheeks. "He broke or vows, after all of these years. How could you?"

"Harry I swear I have never been with anyone but you!" Draco moved to stand up, but the healer prevented him from moving.

"I'm sterile! Father told me!" Harry cried as he looked at Draco feeling that his trust was gone.

"Harry, let me talk." the Healer said firmly. This baby is a pure magical child, it's a child that was conceived out of desperation." she explained. "Have you been trading places?"

"Of course." Draco said looking confused.

"And Harry has been going through the empty nest syndrome." Severus spoke up.

Harry was in tears. "Are you saying that my, inability to conceive another child and my desire to have another has cured me?"

"Maybe but it might just be a one time thing, don't bet on this happening again." she cautioned. "But to be sure, come here Daddy." she motioned for Harry to join them by the bed.

Slowly Harry moved over, still unsure. She looked at Draco trying to stem the tears.

"Harry I swear to you.." he whispered.

"It's all right." the healer smiled and to reassure Harry she cast the paternity spell to prove that Harry was indeed the father.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you" he whispered softly.

"It's all right, starting over..." Draco whispered.

"Our 'Oh no miracle'..." Harry kissed him gently and sat beside him smiling softly, clearly felling better about this news.

Finished. I hope you enjoyed please review.


End file.
